


For God and Country

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: For God and Country Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And hot, Angst, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, It's really smutty, M/M, Murder, Politics, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Louis, Violence, dom! louis, it was just mentions but now it actually has some, it's really good, okay I lied, only mentions of those things I "Warned" about, sub! harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 61,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was the best at what he did, and with Zayn by his side, they were the best in the business. When someone stepped out of line, Louis was called with a very specific solution in mind. Two in the chest, one in the head. In and out. CEOs, Senators, members of Parliament...it didn't matter to him. I mean, it never mattered until now....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My new Larry fic! I'm excited about this one yall!

_We have another assignment for you._

"Details?"

_Left it on your coffee table while you were at the gym._

Louis rolled his eyes. Headquarters always thought they were some big shit because they knew where Louis lived, and his mom's name, and whatever. But honestly, if Louis ever felt the need he could easily find out the idenities of his silent counterparts and do with them what he will. And they knew that, so the fact that they walked right into his apartment while he's not there is more of a mild annoyance than a concern.

"I'll look at it tonight." With that he hung up the phone and stashed it in his back pocket. He had his gym bag over his shoulder and sweat on his skin, but he loved the feeling of leaving the gym in better shape than when he got there. He used to hate the gym, in his former life, but with this job you're either the fittest or your fucked, so he made sure to maintain his physical peak.

The wind was slight today, just enough to cool his overheated skin. Everything was washed in a bright glow underneath the afternoon sun. The brick's looked pink instead of dark red, the concrete a milky light gray. He'd just gotten back from an assignment and wasn't supposed to take another one on until next week at least, but when Headquarters calls, you answer.

Louis walked up the front steps of his apartment building, stepping over the crack that he always caught the toe of his shoe on, and into the cool air. He checked his mailbox, mostly for show. No one knew who he was, much less where he lived, so he never got mail. Except a few paper adverts from cable and life insurance companies.

Today it was a coupon for a large two topping for £8.99.  _Pizza? Maybe I'll have pizza for dinner._  But Louis always felt like the food he ate. And he didn't want to feel like grease and too much sauce tonight. So nix that plan. He'd probably just get a chicken salad delivered from the cafe down the street.

He trudged up the three flights of stairs to his two bedroom. The key always got stuck and Louis had to wiggle the doorknob to get it back out. He hated the color in the extra bedroom, but never got around to changing it, and now he couldn't be bothered. It wasn't a palace, but it was where he laid his head when he wasn't on the job. Which is as close to a home he's had in a decade.

He saw the envelope siting on his scratched wood coffee table but he pointedly ignored it. It could wait until he ingested something that resembled food. He opened his frig, knowing what he would find, but looking anyway. Two cold ones, half a bottle of mustard ( _Why do I have mustard and nothing to put it on?_ ), and an old loaf of bread that he put in there after Googling how to make bread last longer. It didn't work, if the mold was anything to go by.

Louis opened the cabinet and took down a Cup of Soup. It wasn't even chicken flavored. He'd gotten the variety pack and eaten all the chicken ones first, so now he was stuck with beef or shrimp. He chose beef and filled it with water and sent it off to the microwave. He needed a new microwave. The three button was broken.

If anyone knew how much money Louis actually had and saw how he lived they'd probably hit him on principal. But Louis never saw the need to fix his place up. He lived there maybe six weeks out of the year so there was no point. He'd much rather spend his money on his baby, a silver 2014 Audi S5, or on his favorite Viktor & Rolf suits, instead of a shitty apartment he was rarely at.

He ate the salty noodles until his stomach couldn't take anymore of the cheap food and he decided to go shower. It took an extra minute to make sure the sketchy water temperature evened out. When it did he set it to scalding and got it. Louis let every droplet of dirty city water take a tiny bit of stress down the drain with it. He let the problems that he refused to face drop off of him and into the sewers below, never to be seen again. He didn't have room for problems in his career.

One thing Louis did invest in is fluffy towels. He's not a diva, but he can surely appreciate luxury. And fluffy towels are nothing if not luxurious. He ran one through his hair before wrapping it around his waist and padding out to the living room to finally open his assignment, only to find that it'd already been opened. The papers were spread out on the table and there was a pen laying across the folder.

Louis casually stepped over to the table on the wall and opened the drawer that held his semi-automatic, already equipped with a silencer, but his fingers only brushed against wood.

"I could have you on the floor right now, mate."

Louis sighed, half with relief, half with annoyance, at the familiar voice. He turned to see the end a barrel between his eyes. He rolled said eyes and pushed the gun out of his eyeline. "You wouldn't, though. Because then who would do all the work so you can get paid?"

"Good point."

"What do you want, Zayn?"

The dark-haired man waved the gun towards the table lazily and said, "We have to go over the details don't we?"

Louis didn't dare look back to where the papers were scattered, partner or not: trust no one. Rule number one through five thousand. Louis held out his hand, to which Zayn scoffed and handed the gun back. Louis stashed it back in its place and gave Zayn a once over. He's got clean clothing on, and his scruff couldn't be more than two days old. So he must have been back home for a little while.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Louis informed him and flicked his finger towards his room.

"Why? I like you better like this."

Louis rolled his eyes and shoved at Zayn lightly, "Not tonight, okay. I literally just got off the job yesterday."

Zayn crowded in to Louis and placed his hands on the edge of the soft towel. "So? First night off. No better way to celebrate." Zayn started fiddling with the end of the towel where it was tucked in. Louis swatted his hand away, but that only made Zayn laugh and pull Louis' towel from around him. "Just one round. Then we'll get to work. Promise," Zayn assured with a lilt to his tone.

***

Aparently  _just one round_  meant three, including Louis eating Zayn out and then Zayn riding him until he begged Zayn to  _Stop, fuck Zayn please I can't_  from overstimulation. But as promised Zayn threw Louis a pair of joggers and headed out to the living room after they finished. The papers were exactly as they left them, in a seemingly disorganized pattern. But Louis knew how Zayn worked. He was always three steps ahead during an assignment, and that started with The Package. He laid things out as he saw them going. Like steps in the plan.

Louis sat on the floor between the couch and the table and started at the left. "Madame Secretary?" Louis picked up the profile of their main target, always labeled with a red stamp that said  _Kill Order_. "What'd she do?"

"Who gives a fuck? You always ask that Lou, and I never know the answer. Plus it doesn't matter what she did, that's not what we're paid for."

Louid huffed, "I know. It just gets me sometimes, you know? They told us way back when that everyone that is on our list deserves to be there, but sometimes it makes me wonder."

"You wonder too much," Zayn huffed a laugh, "I wonder how you even got into this business anyway. You're a softie."

Louis laughed, too loud, and reached under the couch to pull out another hand gun. He pointed it at Zayn, still standing above him by the table. Louis' laugh died instantly, "Not soft. There's no one in this world that means enough to me not to kill if it came down to it."

Zayn swallowed thickly, but then smiled and easy smile. "I know Louis. You're vicious. Heartless. The best at what you do. That's why they call us for the hard jobs. Ones like this one." Zayn sat down next to Louis, making the barrel brush against his arm. Louis let his gun drop to his lap and actually sighed a little at the familiar weight of the metal. Zayn took the piece of paper with the fifty-somthing woman's picture on it. "Let's see," Zayn looked it over, "Leslie Clarkson. Home Secretary."

"Oh God, she's the Queen's. Whatever she did, she deserves to be on the hit list. Fucking pricks." Louis picked up another paper while one hand stayed steady on his gun. "Looks like she'll be in Paris for talks this week. She'll be in a one on one with an ambassador from France on Thursday. That should be the best time to take her."

"We'll need to get into that conference. Highest clearance so we can get into the back rooms where she'll surely be meeting the ambassador. I'll get on that. Should have our invitations by tomorrow night," Zayn explained.

Louis nodded, not even doubting that Zayn would secure them two spots in private meetings with some of the richest and most influential players in the political world. That's why they were the best. Zayn was the brains. Louis was the bronze. But they were both smart and both dangerous. A force to be reckoned with. And right now, Louis felt sorry for anyone that made the mistake of getting put in a folder that would make it's way to Louis' coffee table. Louis turned back to the plan Zayn had laid out. The blueprints for the building they'd be invading. The names of all the guests going to be in attendance. The family members of Madame Secretary. Her internary for her week in Paris. Everything they'd needed to do their job.

They spent all night organizing things. By the time it was too late to continue they had flights booked, car rented, hotel booked, clothing ordered, and Indian takeout leftovers in cartons on the floor. Louis eyeslids were heavy and his hair was ruffled from running his hands through it, but he still had his gun on his lap, and let his fingers run over it every so often as a reminder of who he was. He never got too comfortable. Never let his guard down enough to be in danger. Even around Zayn, his partner for almost a decade and the only person that could pass as friend in his life. Zayn stayed the night. They were leaving in the morning for Paris and it would've been harder to have to meet up just a couple hours from now then to just use Zayn's go bag and leave from Louis' place together.

***

The airport was crowded, as Heathrow always was, with tourists and celebrities and families alike. Zayn and Louis had a small bag each thrown over their shoulders, so they didn't have to check anything. They didn't do baggage. The lady was  _very_  kind at the checkin desk. It was like she couldn't decide which one she wanted, but when Louis showed little interest she turned her attention to Zayn. Not that she was settling. Zayn looked good. Dark jeans, white tee, leather jacket, hair tall, smile laced with bad intentions. Louis didn't miss the fact that he was lucky to get to fuck Zayn, or be fucked by Zayn, basically whenever he wanted. Zayn was as fit a person as Louis had ever seen, but he didn't feel the need to be jealous. It wasn't like that. They were what they were, and sometimes Louis got pounded into the matress. It is what it is.

"Business or pleasure?" the too-blonde woman asked Zayn before she ran her tongue over her bottom lip too slowly to be for moisture purposes.

"For me, love, that's the same thing," Zayn purred, always smooth.

The woman giggled and stamped both of their passports, basically without looking. Good thing, Louis supposed, since they were in fact fake. Not that they wouldn't hold up. Those IDs had more background than his real one. But he always, no matter how many times he did this, got tiny flutters in his stomach when they would look over his picture and then to his fake name and birthdate. He sighed almost inperceptively when she handed them back along with their boarding passes, but Zayn caught it, like he always did, and gave him a reassuring nod. Zayn gave the woman one more teasing smile before leading Louis towards security with a hand on his back. Louis should've been irritated at the sign of possession, but that was Zayn, and that's just how he was.

They shuffled along the line until it was their turn. They took off their shoes and jackets and place them in bins. Zayn took a small remote out of his pocket and placed it in his bag in another bin. He put one in Louis' as well and sent both bags through the scanner. Then both boys walked through the body scan, relaxed poses and smooth faces. They retrieved their bags and thanked the security, as everyone should, because they have a thankless job and don't know any better when a small army of weapons pass under their nose. Louis always felt bad about that part too. If someone where to ever find out that at least half a dozen guns and a few knives went through the scanners undetected, he knew the security would be the first to get interegated.

Louis shrugged it off and walked with Zayn to their gate. "I don't know how you do what you do, but it's kind of beautiful," Louis offered casually.

Zayn scratched at the small hairs at the base of Louis' neck quickly before letting his hand fall back to his side and saying, "I've tried to teach you, Lou, but you never care to learn."

"Yeah because if I learned, what would I need you for?"

"And you'd miss me if I was gone," Zayn finished with a tease.

"Not quite. Mostly just that I'd hate to do one hundred percent of the work," Louis laughed, "As opposed to the ninety-five percent I already do." Zayn shoved him and Louis stumbled a couple steps before righting himself and laughing harder. "Really though, you're alright," he amended as he quieted his laughter. Zayn sent a small, genuine smile. Louis seemed to be the only person that got to see those. He's seen Zayn's public smile, his flirty smile, his sadistic smile, but he was the only one that got to see his small, shy one that let Louis know that, contrary to popular belief, Zayn wasn't in fact a robot.

The plane ride was short, not even two hours, but Louis spent it going over the next week in his head. Zayn was the opposite. Louis always saw him plug in headphones and nearly fall asleep on the flights before missions, like he'd done everything he could and now it was just a matter of time. Which it was. Louis knew that they'd done all they needed to and that things would go off without a hitch. But he obsessed anyway, even letting old mistakes run through his brain as a reminder not to fuck up.

When they landed at de Gaulle it was barely noon. They stopped at a small cafe that Zayn always stopped at when he came to Paris because he craved the ham and cheese toasties. Louis munched on a plain piece of bakery bread and sipped his tonic water while enjoying the scent and feel of Paris. He loved Paris. It was like a completely different world than London, like they went through some type of portal when they got on that plane. And how they were in this old town world where people actually smiled and ate things that had more than sixty calories per serving. But he knew there was a plastic world inside France, just like England, and he'd soon be swallowed by it. He'd have to give up the easy, casual fabrics of countyside clothing for stiff, expensive suits and slick shoes.

For now though, Zayn had cheese dripping down his chin and the sun in his eyes. Louis picked up a napkin and wiped the mess. Zayn just smiled easy, drunk off of carbs and quality, home-grown meat and cheese. Louis would always wonder how Zayn stayed so carefree after all these years. How the blood and the things they've done didn't get to him. But then again, Zayn was rarely the one to actually pull the trigger. He saw all the details when he sent in the report to Headquarters after they were done, but Louis was the one that felt the small backfire when he sent two to the chest and one to the head, all within a matter of seconds. He saw the blood pool on the floor underneath them, their clothing soak up the red sticky liquid. He always took the picture to put in that report that Zayn sent off. So maybe Louis saved him. Saved him from having to endure real death. He was okay with that. He liked that he actually got to save someone instead of end them.

Zayn was giving him that look, and Louis knew that he was straring too hard, boring holes into Zayn's mind, trying to figure out Zayn's whole existence. Louis coughed and took another sip of his water. "You always do this. Contemplate your navel right before a job. I don't know why. You have to do it, so why think about it."

Louis shook his head, "I can't help it, I guess. Since I don't have any control over my job, I'd like to think I have control over the rest of my life."

"You have control over your job. Your entire job is control."

Louis shook his head harder, "Not what I mean. I don't have a choice. So I'd like to over think the choices I do get."

Zayn worried his lip while he let that sink in. Louis waited for him, letting his own words sink in too. "I get that. But how about you try a take a breather. I hate that you get all tense when we work," Zayn leaned in, "Why do you think I always tie you up when we're on the job. Loosens you up, and you're more fun that way," Zayn winked.

Louis flicked Zayn's cheek and leaned back in his seat. "Take a breather, huh?"

"Yeah, you know. Let loose. Go to a rave or something, get smashed, like proper smashed, and take some bloke home, have your way, and kick him out in the morning before he can even ask for tea."

Louis barked a laugh and rolled his eyes. "You're impossible. You know I don't sleep around when we're on duty. Distracts me."

"How would you know? You've never done it? Maybe it'll be exactly what you need."

"Not going to happen, mate. It's not me."

Zayn sighed, slightly annoyed. "Lucky you have me, then, or you'd never get laid, and then you'd be a right twat all the time."

Louis just gave him a blank stare and a raised eyebrow, "You act like it's a punishment to sleep with me. I happen to know I'm the best you've ever had."

Zayn eyebrows shot up and his face turned to an amused smile, "Why do you say that?"

"You have a vice, my dear Zaynie," Louis reached into Zayn's bag and pulled out a small notebook, no bigger than a deck of cards, "Your journal."

Zayn's eyes went wide and he grabbed at the book. Louis laughed and kept it just out of reach. "I swear to fuck, Louis, give it back or I'll tie you up, get you hard, and leave you overnight."

Louis cackled louder at Zayn's empty promise, but handed the journal back anyway. "All I'm saying is that apparently I do this thing with my tongue that makes you weak in the knees."

Zayn was huffing now, his face bright red. "Shut up."

"You should tell me these things. Now I'll be sure to do  _that thing_ ," Louis waggled his eyebrows, "more often."

Zayn was still blushing as he put his booklet back in his bag and stood up. "Can we please go. I need a shower."

Louis threw away their stuff and grabbed his own bag. Zayn was waiting on the cobblestone steps for him, so he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hey. You know I didn't mean anything by it." He pressed a small kiss to Zayn's shoulder. "I found it on accident, I swear. Thought it was job related, but then I couldn't stop reading when I found my name."

Zayn crossed his arms like a petulant child and kept his gaze foward. Louis came around to his front and pulled Zayn's arms around him instead. He nosed at Zayn's chest and hummed pitifully, asking for forgiveness. Zayn's sighed, loud and long, "Fine. Whatever, it's fine." He hugged Louis to him. "In case you didn't make it all the way through," he tilted Louis' head up to look at him, "I also love when you let me in after only one finger. You're so tight."

Louis scrunched his face up, a little embarrassed. "I'll remember that." Zayn went to pull away, but Louis tighten his grip around him, "Ps, I love when you let me eat you out after I come inside you." Zayn laughed, simple as anything, and kissed the top of Louis' head.

"Now I know."

Louis let him go and they walked to a main street so they could catch a cab to their hotel. They made it all the way to the door of their room, key in the lock, before Zayn added, "You're still going out while we're here. I refuse to put up with your teenage girl moodiness for a whole week." Louis harrumphed but didn't protest.

***

While we're here turned out to be the next night. They'd spent the first night setting up their laptops, confirming the rental car for the day of the conference, making sure their suits were going to be finished in time, and generally relaxing before the work really began. Zayn insisted they check out an underground exotic rave that he'd heard about. How he heard about an underground exotic rave his first day in Paris, Louis would never know, but he begrudgingly agreed on one condition: if he didn't pull (Zayn scoffed at the idea, but Louis continued) then he got to use his abnormally large vibrator on Zayn as soon as they got back to London. Zayn had no doubt that Louis would be able to snag anyone he wanted in literally one of the gayest cities on the planet, so he absently agreed.

***

They walked into a nicknack shop, through rows of porcelain dolls and postcards to the back door. It opened to a stairwell that led at least twenty feet under the ground. As soon as the door opened Louis could hear the faint thump of the bass, but as they decended the dark musty stairs the thump turned into a pounding and the walls started to vibrate with noise. The tall, thin, woman with long brown hair that was leading them, gave them a cheeky smile as she opened the door to the real party. Louis was almost pushed back a step with the force of the music. He had to cover his eyes for a second against the flashing lights, completely unsafe for anyone with epilepsy. Zayn put his mouth to Louis' ears from over his shoulder and nibbled on the soft lobe.

"Gonna be legend, mate."

Louis gave a mild hum of agreement that he knew Zayn couldn't hear, but could probably feel, as he took Zayn's hand and pulled him into the room. People were everywhere. Louis was having a hard time seeing where one body ended and the other began. It's like they were just a mass of sexual energy blending together in front of his eyes. There didn't even seem to be a bar anywhere, so he didn't know if everyone was drunk or just really instense. It was Zayn's turn to tug him along, into the crowd of people. Louis' air supply was cut in half instantly. He felt hot all of a sudden and couldn't even move his hands, much less his hips, in the space he was allowed. Zayn seemed to find plenty of room though, because he pulled Louis against him and started grinding on him. Louis loved the feeling of Zayn's body, flat planes and small curves, a body he'd learned every inch of over the years. It felt familiar in a completely foreign place. Louis melted into the soft surface of Zayn's chest and let himself be led to the beat of the music.

Too soon he was sweaty and his legs were tired. Normally if he was going to dance for hours he'd be drunk or high, or both, so he didn't feel the soreness in his limbs, or the exhaustion in his mind. Louis was about to ask Zayn for a break, when a short, surly man wiggled his way through the crowd and saddled up to Louis. "Need it?" was all he said and handed Louis two pills, one for him, one for Zayn. He gestured to Louis to take the pill, pointing between Zayn and him. Louis assumed the man only spoke French. Louis didn't feel like letting the man know he spoke the same langauge, in case he started a real conversation. So he just gave one of the pills to a still swaying Zayn and popped the other in his mouth. Zayn followed suit and the man smiled, please with his work. As soon as he appeared though he was gone, disappeared back into the throng of wild grass in the wind.

Louis let his head fall back on Zayn's shoulder and smiled at him. Zayn kissed his forehead and slowed down just enough for Louis to catch up with the beat and push back on him. Louis' eyes soon felt like they'd never close, like even if you sewed them shut they'd pop back open. He saw Zayn's eyes and figured his must look much the same, pupils huge and glassy. Louis straightened himself and tried to tame the vibrating in his blood by dancing hard and fast. Now he understood what he'd seen in the people when he first got in there, the never-ending movement, the uncontrolled twitching of limbs. Louis was rocking and pushing and moving like he didn't even know who's body he was inside of.

He moved so much that he moved through the crowd as he danced. He lost Zayn eventually and just rubbed against whoever was nearest. He had hands all over him, touching his skin, smearing the sweat that covered it. Louis wasn't sure he was breathing anymore, wasn't sure he ever would again. Then he hit a wall, luckily not literally. But someone stopped his fluid movements through the mass. Someone was moving a little bit different than everyone else. Louis couldn't stop when his body adjusted instantly to the new pace, feeling relief for the mild break. Louis pressed into the new body, wrapping his arms around their waist loosely. The body turned around in Louis' arms and Louis had to blink several times to convince himself he was still awake.

In front of him stood the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. The Most Beautiful Person Ever was wearing a blinding white smile, framed by deep indentions on either cheek, and wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders. Louis had to lean his head up to get a better view, but then his blood rushed too fast and he just let his head fall the stranger's chest. A hand came and carded through his sweaty fringe and Louis slowed down even more. Before he knew it, him and the Stranger were basically slow dancing in the middle of a rave. The Stranger laid his head on top of Louis' and Louis could feel the ends of his curls tickle his skin. He tightened his grip around the Stranger's waist, like he was afraid they'd just float off and leave him slow and lonely.

Louis tilted his head up so his lips brushed The Stranger's ear, "Did you know that a semi-automatic M16 can fire up to sixty rounds a minute?"

The Stranger chuckled and curled his fingers in Louis' damp shirt. He pressed his lips to Louis' ear and said over the music, "I didn't know that. Are you challenging me to sixty rounds a minute?"

Louis laughed, overly excited in his state, and tugged Stranger closer by the neck, "I would take you sixty times if you'd let me. You're so fit, I'd take you once or a hundred times, if you let me."

Stranger tensed for a moment, a moment that lasted four hundred years in Louis' mind, before he whispered, "Let me take you home."

Louis sighed out a, "Thank God," and started pulling Stranger towards the door. Or so he hoped. He may have pulling him towards the ceiling for all he knew. But Stranger followed until they made it out of the crowd. Stranger must've spotted the door first because he wrapped a hand around Louis' waist and ushered him out and back up the stairs. Louis stumbled on a few steps, but kept up as they nearly ran out of the quaint store and into the night air. Louis' whole body went into shock as the cold night air froze his overheated mind. Stranger wrapped him up in his arms and they walked down the street. Louis was about to ask if Stranger knew where he was going, but then a car beeped and the lights flashed a quick yellow, making Louis' eyes shut with sensitivity. Stranger opened the passanger door of his very shiny car and sat Louis down inside it, before jogging over and plopping down in the driver's seat. The car started with a purr that had Louis moaning in appreciation. Stranger gave Louis a cheeky smirk and peeled off into the darkness of Paris backroads.

***

Louis was laughing hysterically. To be fair, it probably wasn't that funny, but Louis couldn't help the light, airy feeling in his chest and head that begged to be expressed. Stranger was trying to get himself out of some very tight, albeit sexy as hell, skinny jeans, and failing miserably. His fingers were fumbling over the button and fly until he nearly ripped them open and off. He threw them somewhere far away in a huff and then spread his arms in triumph. "Tada!"

Louis was still laughing like a loon, hard in his briefs, sitting on Stranger's bed. Stranger clumsily made his way to the bed and crawled on top of Louis. Louis felt the press of warm skin on skin contact. He pulled Stranger down on top of him and pulled his legs up so he was straddling Louis. Stranger kissed along the script across Louis' chest and then over the large set of numbers right below it. Louis let his hands roam inside Stranger's boxers, pushing them down as he went.

Louis mind was racing through the entire night. It was spinning when he flipped Stranger onto his stomach and pushed into him from behind. It was raging when he pulled Stranger to his chest as he laid down on the bed so they could spoon and pushed in again. It was positively spiraling when he folded Stranger up on the edge of the bed and made him come twice before Louis did again. Compared to the rush of the past few hours, sleep was a deserted ghost town, eerie and too quiet. At least he had sure hands on his chest to keep him grounded so his dreams didn't take him too far away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for a great first 24 hours to this fic! Still really excited for yall to see where this goes. I'm excited to see where this goes!

Harry was hastily shoving enough clothes for a week into his fair-sized brown Alfred Dunhill. He didn't even bother to fold his clothes properly, he just figured he'd get them steamed when he got there. But he had to leave...now. Get out and go. Before his mom found out that he knew. He didn't feel safe, but he didn't feel threatened either. He knew that his mom loved him. Harry'd never been a fan of the political world. He was always grateful for the lifestyle it afforded him and his family, but he swore he'd never get into politics. The fact that his mother was one of the most powerful women in the UK only made his insider's view of the elite more jaded. He'd seen lies, deception, so many laws broken. All for the greater good aparently, but he didn't believe it. It was to get ahead, like everything was. But he just couldn't stand it. There was no one he trusted in the world, not even his own mom. Not when he'd seen her do some of the things she had in her career.

Of course Harry loved his mom to no end, and she was a fantastic mother. Always made sure to spend time with him and Gemma, even though so was busy protecting multiple countries. She was at all of his band's gigs, she made sure they had family dinner at least twice a week, and she never forgot a birthday. But Harry was tired of this life, tired of this place. He needed to get out. He had no idea where he was going, but he'd know when he got there. He didn't even have time to order the private jet around, so he'd have to take whatever commercial flight was leaving right this minute. He finished packing all of his skinny jeans, clothing that his mom detested, and zipped up the bag.

"Harry, dear? Are you awake?" The voice came over the intercom. Harry froze and stared at his door. His mom wasn't supposed to be back for a another day or two. She could be anywhere in the large house. How was Harry going to sneak out now? Not that he had time to consider it because Anne knocked two gentle taps on Harry's bedroom door before entering. "Harry," Anne said warmly, "There you are." She looked at the suitcase, "Where are we going?" She looked fresh, although Harry was sure she had to of just landed back. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun, and she'd taken her shoes off, but had yet to change into a robe or house clothing.

Harry looked down at the suitcase too, then back up to the concerned face of his mother. "I'm taking a holiday."

"Now? But you just got off holiday a few weeks ago, you'll need to start preparing for University, Harry."

Harry should his head, "No I need to go. I have to get-I'm leaving for a while."

Anne came further into the room and placed a perfectly manicure hand on Harry's shoulder. He flinched, just slightly, but Anne caught it all the same. She frowned, surprising considering her recent Botox, and turned Harry to her. "What's the matter, love?"

Harry couldn't look her in the eye. "I just need a break, alright? You know I've never faired well in the city, in the middle of it all. I don't want to start uni on a bad note, and if I stay here until it starts then I'll just be fowl when I get there."

Anne seemed to consider Harry's thinly veiled lies. "How long do you plan to be gone?"

"I don't know. A week, maybe?"

"Where are you going?"

Harry gave a small laugh, "Also don't know."

"Well, that doesn't sound very planned out, now does it, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, but knew Anne was only teasing. If Harry said he really needed to get away then she would let him. She trusted him, if only he was able to return the senitment. "I'll stay close. Amsterdam, Paris, I don't know. But I'll stay in the area."

Anne accepted it and ran her hand over Harry's tall curls. "Alright, dear. Go. But I'd like you back a couple of days before so we can pack and get you properly prepared to leave me for a few years." Anne was frowning again.  _Didn't she know that's how you get those lines?_  Harry just grabbed his bag, gave his mom a kiss on the forehead, and walked down the stairs. The tile of the foyer was slick against his boots, but he nearly ran anyway. He swung open the oversized front door and clicked it shut behind him. The day was just beginning, the sun just teasing the horizon, and most houses were dark. His was the only one on his block that was lit up with the start of a day. One of his family's cars sat idle in the circular drive, waiting for him. He'd gone and called his driver after hours of laying awake in bed. The car was brought around while he was frantically throwing his belongings in to a bag.

"Good Morning, Mr. Styles," he said and reached for Harry's bag.

Harry told him he hold on to it and smiled warmly to the man in a sleek black suit, "Harry. I've told you, Harry is fine."

"Of course, Mr. Styles," the driver replied with a grin. Harry ducked into the back seat and placed his bag on the floor and his head on the back of the seat. The partition rolled down halfway and Harry heard a, "Where to, Mr. Styles?"

"Heathrow, please." The tinted window slid back up and left Harry alone with his thoughts.

_I'll do whatever you need. Anything at all._ Harry shook his head against the words he'd heard a week ago.  _Like I said, anything it takes. We'll discuss details face to face._ Harry had no idea what his mom was talking about, but he knew that it couldn't be good, and he didn't want to stick around to find out. Then his mom left for a nearly a week and Harry was sure she was in the middle of something big. Probably stealing money, or blackmailng foreign countries. Who knew? Not Harry, and he didn't want to. He was out. The car pulled up to a crowed Heathrow airport, filled with tourists taking photos, celebrities having their photos taken, and families that couldn't get their children to settle for a single photo if it killed them.

Harry walked in the door and to the nearest check in desk he could see. The host was a blonde woman with thick lips and a teasing smile. "ID and ticket, please," she said brightly after giving Harry a once over. Harry couldn't even pretend to flirt back. He gave her the best smile he couldn't muster in the situation and handed over his ID.

"I don't actually have anything booked yet. I need whatever flight is leaving right now. Window, aisle, I don't care. Just one seat, out of this country." Harry tried not to let his desperation come out in his voice, but then figured his request betrayed all of that.

The woman nodded and looked to her screen. She typed something in and then pointed a finger at a flight Harry couldn't see. "There's a direct to Paris leaving in twenty. It's pretty packed, but if you don't mind sitting towards the back-"

"Paris. Perfect. I'll take it."

The woman smiled. "And will you be checking any bags with us today?"

Harry shook his head and stamped down his impatience. "No, thank you, ma'am."

The woman typed in a few more things and Harry handed over his passport, and payment before she could ask. The blonde picked it up and finished his reservation. She returned everything with a pleasant, "Your boarding pass. Security is-"

"I know. Thank you so much," Harry waved as he made his way to the escalator and climbed it two steps at a time to security. There weren't many in line at the moment, a dead space where all the smart people already passed through for their flight about to leave, and the other smart ones haven't shown up for a later flight yet. Here Harry was, the only dumb one, or desperate one, he thought bitterly. He placed all of his stuff in bins; shoes, coat, bag, etc. He walked through the scanner and winked cheekly at the security person working it, not that it mattered that he was middle aged and a little pudgy, Harry just liked to play. It was the little things he could do to keep himself from remembering that he was, for all intents and purposes, running away from home. Because that's what he did when things got rough. He ran, and hid, and cowarded like a child.

The guy rolled his eyes and passed Harry through to get his belongings. Unfazed, Harry gathered his stuff and rushed off to where his plane should be taking off any minute. The flight attendent at his gate scanned his pass and followed him down the runway, apparently he was the last person to board. Harry checked his seat number and realized he'd have to walk through both long sections of the plane before he got to his seat. And it was coach. Not that he was spoiled, but he was accustomed to a certain lifestyle. He hadn't flown coach since that one time he travelled with a friend that couldn't afford it so he downgraded and sat with her. Now he had to pass seventy-thousand rows, past a tacky brunette with lip injections, an uptight business man in a smart suit, and two attractive blokes sitting next to each other. He paused for a moment at the undeniable good looks of the one with headphones in, then realized the other was probably his boyfriend, and assumed that had to be right because he was just as attractive, and the world worked like that.

Things in coach were a completely different story. There were a set of sisters climbing over the backs of their chairs to try and reach their parents. A fat old woman who decided it was okay to take her shoes off. Harry kept his gaze up and squeezed through the narrow aisle to get to his seat in the second to last row. He stowed his bag and settled in for the thankfully short flight, ignoring the elbow job his ribs were getting from his seatmate. Harry even dozed off for a minute, or an hour who knows, before the plane was landing in Paris' famous, and almost as crowded, Charles de Gaulle airport. He stood up, ready to just flitter off plane, only to be smushed into the door of the bathroom by everyone that wanted to get out ahead of him. He huffed and sat back down. His seatmate gave him a unimpressed look and went back to his tablet, where he'd been playing Angry Birds since Harry sat down. Harry waited patiently, okay maybe not patiently but with tolerance, while everyone and their dog (literally) exited the plane. He only stood when the aisle looked clear of occupents. Seatmate sighed, nonplussed, and reached up to open the overhead bin. Harry grabbed his bag and trudged along the worn down carpet until he hit the hallway back into the airport. In comparison to the cramped space of the plane, it felt like the Grand Canyon. He breathed in the still relatively stale air with a new fondness.

But none of that could compared to the real fresh air that came with the small towns outside of Paris. Harry took the train to Chantilly and found his usual bed and breakfast that he ran to when he was in France. The owner, a small, older woman, greeted him with a smile and a hug. "Harold," she cooed even though she knew that wasn't his name.

"Bonnie," he greeted warmly.

The ederly woman hit him on the shoulder and scolded, "You never visit anymore." Her accent was thick and had Harry on his toes, trying to decipher her words.

"Very busy. I'm going to uni in the fall, you know. Had to keep my marks up," he kissed her forehead and soothed.

"Good for you, Harold!"

"Thank you," he ducked his head, "Now if you don't mind, I'm very tired and would love a room."

Bonnie went around the desk to the keys, grumbling, "Always in a hurry. Young people today." Harry just let his lips turn up in fondness and took the key he was offered.

"Number seventeen," he said as he twirled the black leather embossed with a fading gold number, and an equal ragged key hanging from it, in his hand, "That was my room number the first time I came here."

She patted his hand, "I remember dear. You showed up, drunk of your ass and naked, begging for shelter."

"Which you granted."

"Why, I'll never know."

Harry laughed with her. "Because you are kind woman." Bonnie just hummed and waved Harry away.

Harry maybe wasn't physically tired, must he was mentally taxed. He shrugged off his clothes and piled them neatly in the chair before going to use the quaint, yet luxurious, shower that his favorite place in offered. Once he was under the water it was like all his problems melted away, ran down the drain with the clear, clean water of the countryside. He let the soap clean off the dirty feeling he'd had for a week now, every since he heard his mom whispering of immoral acts. He stayed there until his skin was wrinkled and the water had turned cold. He grabbed a towel from the shelf by the sink, glad for the leisure of quality in even the smallest things. He didn't bother wrapping up and just ran the towel through his hair, shaking out his curls. He fell back on the bed and use the towel as a pillow to keep the sheets from soaking through. He thought about what he would spend his week in France doing. He obviously had to go see an old friend, an artist, before he left. But other than that he figured he'd just see where the wind took him.

***

The wind practically hurled him into the dark backstreets of Paris. He'd vowed to stay out of the city for at least a couple days, but then he'd needed to go into town to rent a car, and then he saw the small museum his artist friend owned, and him and a couple people were painting in a live gallery at the back so he stayed. He chatted them up after, complimenting their talent and being generally charming, until his friend mentioned a rave that was happening that night. They insisted he come. And Harry was never one to be rude, so he accepted. They gave him the address and said not to be shy and walk right to the back. Harry wasn't sure what they meant, but he nodded and thanked them anyway. They said they hoped to see him around. He sent the likewise. Then he spent the rest of the day buying art from the gallery to be shipped back home.

By the time the sun had set and the moon hung like a protector over the shady streets of Paris, Harry had found his way to a hole in the wall pub. Turns out it was a gay bar, and it was drag night. Maybe Harry followed the cute blond guy with the fantastic shoulders into the bar, maybe he was just thirsty. Come to think of it, either way, Harry was thirsty. And it was Paris. So judge him, or don't, but it took all of ten minutes to get cute blond's number and a heated snog sesh. Harry shared a few rounds, but kept his wits about him because he still wanted to make it to the rave. Once he deemed it late enough to make his way to the real party, he gave a sweet kiss to blond guy's cheek and a waved to his friends, and then drove off in search of the address in his phone. He drove slower than normal, which was saying something, because he wasn't unsafe, even when intoxicated. When he found the place he was sure this was a joke, a prank pulled by his old mate. He stood in front of a tacky souvenir shop. Harry looked both ways down the street, hoping someone would jump out and yell  _gotcha_ , but no one did. He tried the door to find it unlocked, so he stepped inside. He remember his earlier advice to  _not be shy and walk right to the back,_ so he walked past some fairly creepy dolls and worn postcards. He wasn't sure if the store was actually adorable and his drunken state just made everything seem a bit nightmarish.

He found the door on the back wall, if only because he tripped over a toy and fell into it head first. It must've counted as a knock though because the door opened and a woman that was too tall and too thin smiled at him. She didn't say anything but just pulled Harry into the stairwell and shut the door behind her. Harry felt slightly like he might get murdered right this moment, but then he heard the pounding of music and it instantly relaxed him. Music always meant a good time. The woman walked next to him until they got to the bottom and then opened the door. Before him sat a sight to behold. There were people everywhere, but for some reason ninety percent of them were congealed in one section of the room, pushing and moving against each other. Harry needed to get in there right now. He gave a quick kiss to the air by the woman's cheek before she shut the door behind Harry. He imidiately pushed into the crowd, maybe too forcefully with the alcohol buzzing in his veins, until he was situated in a close space between people who were throwing their arms around and grinding on the person next to them.

Harry felt like he couldn't move fast enough to keep up with the other people, like they all had NOS in their systems and Harry was running on diesel fuel. But when he let the people around him move him instead of having to the do the work he started to relax into it. He let his eyes close and he body be shoved gently between bodies. When a small man interupted his serenity to ask him if he "Needed it?" he shook his head and closed his eyes again. He didn't open them again until he felt the abrupt force of someone that ran into his back. The someone didn't stop his flow, but instead moved with him, joining him in his slower pace. When he felt arms snake around his waist he turned to see his new dancing partner. His face broke into a smile at the pleasant surprise of someone so attractive. He felt a faint flicker of recognition, but threw it away in favor of putting his arms around the beautiful man's shoulders. The Beautiful Man looked up at him for only a second, giving Harry a glimpse at bright blue eyes, before his head dropped onto Harry's chest. Harry felt the warm comfort of his heated cheek through his shirt.

He brought his heavy arm up and let his fingers carelessly wrap themselves in The Beautiful Man's hair. It felt slick from sweat, but he couldn't seem to take his hand away. He was content to sway slowly with The Beautiful Man song after song, and his head fell gently on top of where Beautiful Man was leaning on his chest. He felt Beautiful Man's fingers scratch at the skin just above his jeans and he shivered just a little. Then Beautiul Man was trailing his soft lips up towards Harry's face, only milimeters from actually touching his skin.

"Did you know that a semi-automatic M16 can fire up to sixty rounds a minute?"

Harry was laughing loud in his head, but all that came out was a tame chuckle. "I didn't know that. Are you challenging me to sixty rounds a minute?"

The Beautiful Man did laugh loudly though and pulled on Harry's neck until his lips were pressed firmly to Harry's ear. "I would take you sixty times if you'd let me. You're so fit, I'd take you once or a hundred times, if you let me."

Harry's cock twitched in interest. He suddenly needed him and Beautiful Man to be in substancially less clothing. "Let me take you home," Harry offered.

Harry was rewarded with an amusing, breathy "Thank God" before he was being pulled out of the crowd and made his way to the upper level. He was moving so fast, compared to how slow he felt next to all of those people, in his haste to get Beautiful Man somewhere he could be under him. Beautiful Man froze as soon as they got outside. Harry was tugged to a stop and saw him shiver. Harry wrapped him up and led him to where his car was parked. He opened the door and let Beautiful Man fall into the seat, then got in and started the car. He heard Beautiful Man's low moan of approval at the rev of the engine. Harry understood. He chose this car for a reason. He sent a small smirk in response and drove away from the little known secret below their feet.

Beautiful Man was silent for most of the ride, but he kept his hands occupied with Harry's body, so he didn't mind. His room at the B&B was a different story: Beautiful Man couldn't stop laughing when Harry did anything. He fumbled, the alcohol a steady thrum now instead of a vibrating force, with the button on his tight pants. Beautiful Man found that hilarious. Harry found it inconveniant to his plans to be fucked, so he almost tore the zipped apart to get them off.

"Tada!" Harry promlaimed when they were gone.

Harry quickly shut up Beautiful Man's, admittely adorable, laugh with touches and kisses. Soon Beautiful Man wasn't laughing but moaning, and Harry wasn't silent but whimpering. Harry let Beautiful Man have is way, again and again. It was like he couldn't get enough of this person he'd just met. He couldn't get enough when he his face was pressed into the soft duvet and taken. He really couldn't get enough when Beautiful Man scooped him up, curled around him, and slid into him. He surely couldn't get enough when he was tucked into a small version of himself and felt Beautiful Man's tongue on his entrance, and when he replaced his tongue with his cock. He still couldn't get enough, so he curled up to Beautiful Man and let his mind fall into darkness with his hands pressed firm to his chest so he could soak up all he was allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stranger and Beautiful Man...I ship it. 
> 
> ps. there might be a special Larry reference I put in there (comment if ya caught it, and I'll send you an extended one shot of the end of the night!! DON'T CHEAT!)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS TO GET MORE! MWAH!! Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first two chapters were long for me. I naturally write a little over 1k a chapter. So now they'll start to follow that so I can update more often!

Louis groaned and stretched his arms out wide, hitting something that made an unpleasant sound. Louis looked over and saw the sleepy face of a beautiful boy in bed with him. Then he realized he was in bed with a beautiful boy and scooted back a few inches. "Who are you?"

"Don't remember, I suppose. Well that's great," Harry said easily. "Harry. Nice to meet you," he informed with an actual extension of his hand.

Louis cautiously reached out to take it, but then he rolled into a sticky part of the sheets. He looked down to see almost dry cum, "Okay, ew. Is that mine or yours?"

Harry laughed, much to Louis' disdain, and answered, "Probably mine, mate. Sorry."

"Hmm, well that's just great, isn't it. I'm going to go shower," he got out from under the covers, "Don't touch my stuff," he threw over his shoulder.

Harry watched Louis' perfect bum sway as he walked off. Just as Louis got to the door he looked over his shoulder with a, "Not. Yours."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned over with a groan, and stuffed his face into his pillow. Louis' small laugh was the last thing he heard before the door closed and the start of the shower.

Harry waited a short moment until he was sure Louis was in the shower, then stripped the covers off and headed straight for Louis' clothes. He picked up his jeans, gave them an impressed glance, before digging into the pockets.

He pulled out an unused condom, which was surprising considering how many they used last night. Next was a yellow stub from his parking last night. But he didn't have his car so that was interesting.

Finally the real treasure: his wallet. He opened it and took a look at the the license. Louis Lucas. Sounds like a porn star. Or con artist. Like a sexy as fuck con artist porn star. He pulled out a few business cards, mostly people he recognized, or even knew, from high government positions.

There wasn't much else. No credit cards. A few pounds. A few euros. But really Harry was surprised by the lack of stuff. Harry's own wallet was packed with receipts and random cards, coins, pictures of his family. He was surprised that it didn't bust sometimes.

Harry heard the water turn off. Quick showers, then. He put Louis' stuff back and slid under the covers just in time for Louis to come out with a towel around his waist and another in his hand, rubbing across his wet fringe. Harry couldn't help the quick, maybe not so quick, once over he gave Louis' body. Harry found light scratches on his hip and smiled. "I did that," Harry pointed to the red marks.

Louis didn't look down, only pressed a couple fingers to the sensetive area and nodded. "I figured. Handsy little thing, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me? It was...intesnse last night. You barely gave me a break, and I needed something to hold on to. You were the most appealing option," Harry's lips turned up in remembrance.

_This Harry child was a little shit._  Louis almost grabbed Harry's belt and tied up his hands so he could pin him down and fuck him one more time before he left, but stamped that down and went to his stuff. Harry watched as he paused, smiled, then Louis' face turned hard. "I told you not to touch my stuff," he said without looking at Harry.

_Shit. Best bet was to just be honest and apologize_. "I didn't."

Louis' completely unimpressed scoff made Harry shrink a little under the duvet. "It would be in your best interest not to lie to me. I'll always be able to tell." He dropped his towel and picked up his clothes from yesterday. Harry refused to look, to give in and take in every inch of golden skin. Except he did. The soft curve of his hips, the round arch of his ass, strong thighs. Harry needed to get his hands on Louis. He silently got up from the bed and walked up to put his hands on Louis' waist. He lowered his lips to the juncture of Louis' neck and shoulder and bit down over the soft exspanse while Louis groaned and pushed back into Harry's body.

"Harry, right?" Louis breathed.

"Yeah."

Louis slid on his boxers then turned and pressed his body to Harry's front. "Harry, dear. You have no idea what you're doing."

"I seemed to fair alright last night."

"I wouldn't know. I don't remember," Louis reminded.

"Then why don't I prove it to you now," Harry smirked and let his hand wander to Louis' only piece of clothing.

Louis returned the smirk. He couldn't deny that he wished he remembered what seemed to be a fantastic night. But he didn't have time for this. Zayn probably called a hundred times by now and they had final details to go over. He didn't have time for this one unknown needy boy. He grabbed Harry's wrist, pushed his hand harder on down on himself for just a second, and then pushed him away. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Louis finished putting his clothes on while Harry sat back on the bed and watched. "Look I've got a couple more days in Paris. I'd love to meet up again," Harry tried.

Who was this kid? He wasn't giving up. "Honestly, I'd like to, but I'm here for work and I'm gone as soon as I'm done." Louis stood in front of Harry, fully dressed, while Harry sat naked. "But it's a very tempting offer," he quipped.

"Alright, fine. It was more for your benefit than mine anyway. At least I get to remember last night."

Louis weighed that with a frown, "True. That's sad, but I just can't afford another night like that."

Harry nodded, "I get it. Work is work. Let me at least give you a ride back to your hotel."

"That's also a no, love. I'll just grab a taxi. Thanks, though." Louis walked to the door and Harry followed, his footsteps a dull pad on the carpet. "You can't come with, Harry. You have no clothes on." Harry turned Louis around and pushed a long, filthy kiss to his lips. Louis opened up and let Harry slid his tongue into his mouth. Harry moaned into Louis' lips and grabbed a fistful of Louis' half-dry hair. Louis bit Harry's lip as a warning and pulled back, breathing hard. "I have to go."

"Okay. I just wanted one more. To remember," Harry teased.

"Well I will. And also the scratches," Louis pointed out.

"Right, right. Yeah, I'm not sorry."

Louis pushed Harry gently and laughed. "I'm leaving."

"You're leaving," Harry echoed and grabbed Louis' waist.

Louis pushed him off again and opened the door. "I'm really leaving."

"Really leaving." He ran a hand down Louis' arm.

"Goodbye, Harold."

"Goodbye, Louis."

Louis narrowed his eyes, "I knew you got into my stuff." Harry's smirk was unrepentant. "Have a great life, Harold." Louis walked down the hallway and around the corner to he front door. Harry watched until he couldn't see that beautiful bum anymore and then shut the door. He went to the bed and fell back with a grin on his face. Paris was going to be glorious.

***

Louis could feel the pleasant burn of the red scratches on his hip. He said he didn't remember anything, but he'd lied. He remembered a few things. How soft his hair was. The slightly raised skin where his newer tattoos were. Harry's blunt nails on his hip when Louis hit his bundle of nerves again and again. Nothing concrete; just feelings. But he certainly remembered how great it was.

Louis' phone went off in his pocket. He took it out and saw Zayn's name. "I'll be back in twenty. I'm in a cab now."

_Who cares about that? You better've gotten some last night, since you left me!_

"Are you saying you didn't?"

Louis heard a faint  _I'm gonna go. Thanks for last night._

"Don't even know why I asked."

_Jealous?_

"Immensely. But really, no, I feel great."

_Oh, so you did get it up the ass last night?_

"Not that it's any of your business, but it wasn't my ass that got pounded." the cab driver shot Louis a look through the rear view.

_I love top Louis. Fun times. How was he? The bottom boy?_

Louis locked eyes with the now annoyed driver and set his jaw defiantly. "Amazing. Tight little body. Submissive as shit. He had these bright green eyes that just-and these hands...I swear to God those fingers..."

"Sir, please keep your...exploits to yourself," the cabby interrupted.

Louis just gave the man a smirk and said, "I don't know how often he bottoms, maybe he's just naturally gifted, but he was so tight, Zayn."

_Louis, I heard the driver. Don't be a twat. Plus, your were sailing last night, there's no way you remember all that._

"Most of it, yeah."

_You're being a prick for no reason. Come back to me and I'll spank you for it._

"Promise?"

_You'll have to make it back to find out._

Louis scoffed, "ETA fifteen. Have everything ready." He hung up and sat back in the seat. "I apologize. I was just taking the piss. I didn't mean anything by it," he huffed to the taxi driver.

"I've heard worse."

"I'd love to know," Louis raised a brow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I would give to have been the cabbie!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes! I keep getting these genius ideas for things in the story!

"There better be a cuppa ready for me!" Louis called as he opened the door to the hotel room.

"It's on the table," Zayn answered from around the corner.

Louis went to the small kitchen/dining area and saw the organized chaos of papers, tea, and Zayn's small selection of weapons. Louis fell into the chair opposite Zayn and put his head on his arms on the table.

"Long night?"

"Frustrating morning."

"Maybe you do need that spanking. Always chills you out, mate."

Louis groaned. "Now is not the time. I'm already..frustrated," Louis emphasized the word.

"Ooohhh. Well then, I really will spank you," Zayn confirmed. He got up and came around to press his thumbs into Louis' shoulders, messaging small circles. "I'll take you back to bed and by the end you'll be so relaxed you won't even remember bottom boy."

Louis sat up and leaned back into Zayn's neck. "That sounds great, really, but I'm fine. Can we finish work?"

Louis didn't normally deny Zayn when he offered. He pretended at annoyance sometimes, but in the end Zayn always got what he wanted. If Louis was saying no, something was seriously up.

Zayn kept his face serene, but his eyes sharp, watching Louis' every move, "Okay," he conceded, "Let's work."

Louis let out a relieved sigh and focused on the stuff in front of him, instead of the boy back at the bed and breakfast. He picked up a new piece of paper he hadn't seen the other day. "What's this?"

Zayn gave Louis a last kiss on the top of his head and sat back down in his chair. "It's the contigency I made this morning."

"How long have you been up?"

"I didn't sleep. Got a little hyped." Louis face must've betrayed all seven hundred of the dirty jokes in his head because Zayn added quickly, "You know I just can't sleep right before a mission."

"Uh huh...I know," Louis teased, but looked back to the paper. He read it over with a small grimace. "You have me slicing the French Ambassador."

"Only if I can't get him away from that room in time. Which I will, you know me. But we always have multiple backups."  
  


Louis face scrunched up uncomfortably, "But you know I hate killing the extras. People not on the list."

"I know. Which is why I'll get him away," Zayn reached a hand across and put it on top of Louis' on the table, "But Louis if he sees you, he can't stay alive."

"Then don't let him see me," Louis snapped.

Zayn just gave Louis an easy look, "I won't."

Louis accepted it and nodded to Zayn's small assortement of weapons. "Am I suppose to choose now?"

"You're favorite part," Zayn mused. 

"Damn right," Louis looked over the choices. "I'll keep my normal gun and silencer, and then just in case," he gave Zayn a pointed look, "I'll take a switch blade. Easy to carry without suspicion. Smooth though, not serrated. Clean."

Zayn handed over the choices and put the others back in their rightful place in Louis' bag under the table. "See? Easy. Now lets go over timing again. How long from when Madame Secretary leaves for her private meeting until your follow?"  
  


"Two minutes. Long enough for her to get there, you to get the frenchman out, but not long enough for her to get worried why he's missing."

"Good. How long will you have in the room?"

"Seventy seconds. Safe amount of time for the security guards to see the still image you'll put up in the system without them noticing the difference."

"And how long to get out?"

"Thirty seconds. Out the window in the room, across the window sill, and down the drain pipe along the next window."

"Finally," Zayn smirked, "How long before you come sceaming my name when I'm fucking you into the matress afterwards?"

"Forever, because I refuse to give you the satifaction."

Zayn smile went wide, "Challenge accepted." He ran a thumb across Louis' cheek, "You can do this. You've always done it. You are the best."

"I'm the best." Zayn nodded and Louis followed, let Zayn's traditional pep talk get him ready for tomorrow night. 

Zayn organized all the paperwork, pictures, and plans up for Louis to go over one more time. They sat at the table, Zayn making fresh cups of tea when Louis ran out, and Louis biting his nails while he agonized over every detail. Zayn would come back to the table with a steaming cup and push Louis' hand from his mouth with a gentle warning look. Louis would huff and pick up the cup instead. 

When Louis put the papers down and closed his eyes, Zayn watched with patient expectation. Louis opened his eyes again a few minutes later with a smile. "I'm ready."

"I know you are."

Zayn put all the work back into the folders they came from and then into Louis' bag, choice weapons on top. Louis was yawning already, eyes getting heavy. Zayn pulled Louis' chair out and tugged him towards the bed. Louis went gently, snuggling into Zayn's side as Zayn changed into sleep pants. Zayn handed Louis his own but Louis shook his head and just pealed off the clothing he was wearing. He flopped on the bed in just his skin. Zayn chuckled and joined him, pulling the covers over them both and holding Louis close to him. Louis always needed this the day before a mission. This protection, this release of control. And Zayn was lucky enough that Louis let him be the one to give it to him. 

Tomorrow would be completely different. Louis would be hard and strong and bold. Seamless. Flawless. Precise. Everything it took to kill with perfection. Zayn always hated seeing Louis like that. He loved this time, right now, the most. When Louis became this almost machine-person, it killed Zayn. Knowing what Louis had to do. The images he'd live with forever. Zayn did everything in his power to make it easier. Some teams didn't mind killing the extras if they got in the way, but Zayn made sure there was only one kill on every mission, the target. He got Louis in and out as fast as possible so he could get away from what he'd just done. 

Louis was smart and cunning but also soft and warm. Zayn prefered the latter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zouis is going to make my whole heart break in half!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took my so long I'm suffering from serious writers block!

Louis holstered the gun inside his jacket and stowed the knife in the other side of the hidden weapons harness. Zayn would be going in first and then letting Louis in through a service entrance so he didn't set off security at the front door. Louis put Zayn's gun in the back of his waistband for safe keeping until they were both in. Louis hasn't said two words since he woke up. The soft, cuddly guy from last night was gone and replaced by an assassin. Louis kept reminding himself that it was just one more faceless person that must have done something bad enough to wind up with a kill order. He would be in and out, quick, and then he'd come back and have some great sex and sleep this off. 

But right now Zayn was heading out the door and Louis needed to follow. They got in the rental car, acquired under a false name of course, and sat in comfortable silence the entire trip there. Zayn knew Louis wasn't going to talk even if he did start a conversation, and he respected that. Today Louis was going to take yet another life, and Zayn had no idea what that felt like, so he sat back and let Louis handle this the only way he knew how. 

The place was packed. Fancy cars and people in fancy clothes everywhere. Zayn dropped Louis off a block away in the back and drove around to the valet. Zayn just loved that the government disguised a useless fancy party with exotic foods and cliché music as a funtioning political meeting. When really only a handful of the couple hundred people here would actualy be making an political decisions tonight, or at any of the other events this week. 

Louis scrunched his face up in pain and grabbed his side. He knocked on the back service entrance. A few seconds later one of the catering chefs opened it and gave Louis a worried look. "You alright?"

"No. I'm so sorry, I know how this looks, but some Chairman's son decided he wanted to ditch this party with me and when I tried to take him to my car he freaked and yelled at me and punched me in the ribs."

"Oh my God!" the poor lady was eating it up. 

"It's okay. I don't think he was really mad at me, you know? But would you mind if I went in to use the restroom. I'd like not to go in the front door looking like this. I have friends and such in the other room."

The poor lady nodded and let Louis walk past her. Louis mumbled his gratitude and kept walking down the hallway and back in the main building. As soon as the second door was shut behind him he straightened up and walked smoothly around the corner to the bathroom. 

Zayn was waiting like they planned. Louis handed over his gun and nodded that everything went smoothly. Zayn handed Louis his copy of the invitation in case anyone asked. Louis pocketed it and checked his weapons. 

"Madame Secretary should be meeting with the Ambassador in about five minutes. I'll go to the back hallway to intercept him. Go enjoy a glass of champagne while you wait, Lou," Zayn teased. 

"You know I don't drink on the job."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Just playing, babe. I'll see you in less than ten, yeah?"

Louis nodded and left the bathroom to go mingle/get a line of sight on the Secretary. Zayn followed but kept walking to the other side of the room and through a small door that led to the back hallway of offices and meeting rooms. Louis watched him leave and then scanned the room casually for the head of dark hair he sought. 

Madame Secretary was just putting her flute down on the tray of empty drinks and politely saying goodbye to the group she was talking to when Louis found her. Louis did a once over and didn't see the Ambassador, assuming he'd already gone back. Hopefully he wouldn't be there when Louis got there. Hopefully Zayn would do his job. 

He let the older woman leave while he kept an easy stroll through the party. A young lady, some rich guy's daughter probably, approached Louis with a bright smile. 

"Hey," she slurred. 

Wasted. Great. "Hi," Louis responded shortly. 

"So this party's a bust," the girl tried. 

"That bad, huh?" Louis asked off-handedly while he flicked his eyes to the door he need to get to. 

"I know a place that's way better," the girl leaned in, "Wanna go?"

Louis laughed under his breath. _Do I look like I eat pussy lady? _"Thank you, but I'm here on business."__

__"Work's no fun. Forget that. Come home with me," the girl slurred._ _

__Louis tried not to roll his eyes. He stepped back, out of the girl's space and nodded politely to her. "I'm flattered, but no thank you. Have a good night, dear."_ _

__Louis walked around the swaying female and then towards the door with a glance at his watch. He was thirty seconds behind schedule now. Louis forced him to walk calmly through the door and down the hall and up the stairs._ _

__Zayn wasn't in position anymore so hopefully that was good news. He'd only have forty seconds to kill her and get out the window now. He went to the room where they were to meet and opened it quietly._ _

__"Oh there you are Ferguson, I was getting worr-" The woman's sentence broke off when she saw it wasn't the Ambassador. "Who are you?"_ _

__Louis didn't say anything, barely even registered her speaking as he simply drew his gun out of the hidden holster and aim it at her chest._ _

__"You're making a mistake. I'm not the bad-" Louis put two in her chest and one his her head in quick succession. She stumbled backwards and then dropped the floor on her stomach._ _

__Louis put his gun back in jacket and pulled out his phone to take a small camera to take a picture. He stowed that and then pulled the gloves from his jacket pocket. He slipped them on and adjusted them so the padding was lined up with his palm correctly. He lifted the window opened and climbed out on the wide ledge._ _

__He used the grip on his gloves to hold onto the wall better and pushed the window closed with his foot. He shuffled along the ledge until he reached the edge. About a foot away was the next window, that would open to the next room. On the other side of that was a drain pipe, wide enough for Louis to slide down, although the landing was guaranteed to be bumpy._ _

__Louis took a breath and jumped across, slapping his hands to the wall and pushing his body against it until he settled. He side stepped to the other end and reached out for the pipe._ _

__It was cold in his hand but he held tight and then jumped and held on with both hands while his feet slid down both sides of the pipe and he fell fast down twenty feet to the ground, hitting it, and rolling back over his head and onto his knees._ _

__He stood up quickly and ran across the small forest that lined the back of the building. Zayn was waiting on the side street in the rental. Louis hopped in and shut the door._ _

__Zayn leaned over and gave Louis his first congratulations kiss. Louis leaned into it gratefully for a second before pulling away to hear Zayn's quiet, "Well done."_ _

__Louis looked down to his dirty and torn suit and scuffed shoes. "Well that's a waste."_ _

__Zayn chuckled. "That's okay. You won't be wearing it much longer anyway."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that cold killer Louis is fucking hot??
> 
> COMMENT AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really having the WORST writer's block this week!   
> But here's a chapter anyway. Hope it's alright.
> 
> It's leading to something if you can't tell...

Louis woke up to an empty bed, as usual the morning after a mission. He stretched out his sore muscles, declining to lay on his back because Zayn was brutal last night and he wasn't going to be able to sit down comfortably today, he knew for sure. Louis crawled out of bed and walked, with a slight limp that he'd never confess to, to the bathroom for a quick shower and his normal morning routine.

Zayn was in the livingroom, engulfed in his computer, like usual the day after a mission, checking the police scanners and making sure the security tapes he deleted last night were erased for good. Just keeping up on the chatter of a post kill order.

Louis came out, wrapped in a towel, and slumped next to Zayn on the couch and joined him in staring at the data on his laptop. Zayn must of been seeing something, but to Louis it was mostly nonsense. He could understand a few things on the code, but really he was just enjoy the peace and quiet. Zayn leaned his head over and set in down on Louis' shoulder.

"Good morning, babe."

Louis gave Zayn's hair a quick peck and hummed in response. They sat still and hushed long enough for Louis' skin to air dry. Zayn was rubbing soft circles on Louis' knee while Louis fought to keep his eyes open. He had so many things he wanted to do today. Their last day here until their next job that brought them back. Zayn would be staying in most of the day, keeping tabs on everything, but Louis was free to forget last night, and that's exactly what he expected to do.

But he couldn't decide what to do, or who really. His favorite club was ruined by his last trip to Paris when a bloke drugged his drink and nearly took him home against his will. Now he won't go back. And now he'll never take a drink from anyone ever again. Louis should've known. One more reason not to trust anyone. So the question was, where to go. Louis decided to contact an old mate to see if he had an good ideas.

Louis got up from Zayn with a small squeeze of his hand on Louis' knee and headed off to get dressed. He slipped on a shirt and jeans and picked his phone up off the dresser. The contact list scrolled until it landed on the name Louis was looking for. He clicked on it and waited for the always kind voice on the other end.

_Louis!_ He spouted in the original French pronounciation.  _Tell me you're in town!_

"I am. And I'm bored as hell. Please give me a good spot to hit tonight."

_Well, a big group of us are headed to Lombards later. A friend is playing and a bunch of us are doing a live gallery. You should come, get your hands dirty!_

"That sounds really cool actually. Text me when and where."

_Of course, Louis. See you tonight!_

"Thanks, mate." Louis hung up and went back out to where Zayn was now laying across the couch with his laptop on his stomach and one headphone in. "Something interesting."

"They're looking through all the security tapes for the night. So far they're just angry about the missing pieces, but I'll keep listening to see where they go from here."

Louis nodded. He was always a little nervous that somehow he'd be caught. That one too smart bobby would figure something out. But Zayn has never let him down before, and he wasn't about to get worried now. This is where the roles were switched. Zayn spent his day in silence and circumspection while Louis let loose and got out of his head.

***

Harry couldn't believe he spent even five minutes at the pompous exuse for a party last night. His mom had called and said that since he was in Paris he should go becuase there'd be children of other politicians he hadn't seen ' _in so long and they miss you. You should really keep in touch better'_. So harry put on a suit and used his mother's name to get in.

It was awful. The food was awful, the music was awful, and the people were drunk and awful. He only saw one old friend and she was smashed by the time he got there, hitting on him even though she knew he was gay. There was one guy that could've been cute but he couldn't get a good look and he was gone through some back door before he could try. He had a great suit on though.

He only had two more days in France and he refused to waste them like he did last night. He called his artist friend hoping to get a good reference for something to do tonight that wasn't a posh ordeal. He answered the phone on the second ring.

_Every old friend in the world is calling me today._

"Is that good or bad?"

_Good, always good to hear from old mates. What can I do for you, Haz?_

"I'm just looking for something fun to do. Got any ideas?"

He laughed and then answered,  _"I've got this art thing you might like."_

"Sure I'm in. I love your work."

_"That's great, man! I'll text you."_

Harry let his phone fall on the bed next to him and ran his hands through the curls that were fanned out around his head. He'd been doing that a lot, jamming his fingers into his hair, biting his knunkles. Nervous habits that he did when he couldn't get something off his mind. That something of the moment was that bloody boy. That man. That sexy porn star con artist. He had no way of contacting him or finding him again, but he'd sent up at least a few prayers that fate would intervene on his behalf. Yesterday was a bust, even though he spent a good few hours on the streets of the inner city "enjoying the scenery".

Harry had no idea what he was doing. Stalking around Paris like a loon looking for some guy he had a one night stand with. He was loosing his mind. Tonight he was hoping he'd lose his inhibitions as well. Find someone to take his mind off Louis. It couldn't be too hard right? Harry did this all the time. Bounced from city to city, finding lovers in almost every one. Never finding a reason to stay around the next morning.

Then why did it feel like whoever he found tonight would only serve to remind him of what he could have but didn't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I'd try and update again soon. Man I'm bad at this keeping up thing haha
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With school and work, updating has become increasingly hard, but bare with me! I will keep writing if you will keep reading. Actually I'll keep writing even if you stop reading so....read please? :D
> 
> I'm writing another chapter right now so it should be up soon.

The people were loud, and the music was louder. The jazz club featured a five piece band dressed in all black, as jazz musicians tend to be, and a crowd who's love for wine was only exceeded by their need to express it. Louis was in the far corner with a small group of artists who'd sectioned off a large part of the floor in favor of a classroom set up. A row a four canvases were set up against the wall and about ten smaller canvases were scattered in two rows in front of them on top of a large white cloth. Louis was standing by one of the student canvases, front and center because his friend insisted, talking to one of the teaching artists.

"So you guys do this kind of thing all the time?"

"As often as we can," the French woman explained, "Museums and galleries are a dying art, with the internet and phones, so we are trying to show people that it's not as dull as they assume."

"That's really cool. I could never be an artist. I don't have an artistic bone in my body."

The woman laughed kindly, "That's why we're here. To prove that you do."

"Let's get started everyone!"

The musicians softened their music to a background level and everyone took a spot at a canvas. Apparently the front row was scary enough that they left two open spots, one next to Louis and the other two spaces down on the other side.

There was a small scrambling at the back of the bar, which had heads turning towards the sound. Louis ignored it, rolling his eyes at whoever was so rude.

"I'm so sorry. Excuse me, sorry."

Louis' whole body tensed.  _No way. No. Fucking. Way._  He knew that voice. It'd been haunted his daydreams for a solid forty-eight hours. The clambering ceased and a tall, lanky guy with curly hair came floundering to the front.

"I'm so sorry, Alec, am I late?"

Louis' friends got up and gave Harry a warm hug.  _How does Alec know Harry? Why is he here?_ Harry returned the warmth and added a smile. "You're right on time. We were just getting started. You can just pick an open canvas and settle in."

Harry nodded and surveyed the options. Louis ducked his head down, awkwardly trying to hide his face in his shirt. He didn't know if it was working until he heard a deep laugh to his right and looked up to see Harry had taken the open spot next to him.

"Something funny?"

"I knew I'd see you again," Harry beamed.

"Really? Because I surely wasn't planning on it."

Harry looked dejected for a moment and Louis felt instantly bad, but then Harry smiled again and said, "Its fate, Louis."

"No such thing."

"If everyone will pick up their blue brushes we'll start with the background. Get a nice purple mixed on your pallet. That's blue and red."

Harry and Louis followed the instructions and starting painting what the teachers were painting, or hopefully something similar. But soon Harry lost focus and went back to Louis.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"That's funny, because I haven't thought about you once," Louis lied. Harry turned to see Louis' face practically in his paint pallet.

"Bullshit," Harry teased.

Louis was just mixing random colors now, unable to keep up with the instructions when that emerald-eyed boy was standing  _right_  there. Louis laughed, but it was shaky. "Cocky," he choked out then cleared his throat and tried again, "You don't know me. Don't act like one night gives you any rights."

Harry seemed to consider Louis' statement thoroughly before leaning over and whispering in Louis' ear, "Maybe two nights will do, then."

Louis shuddered but pushed Harry back with a firm hand. "I told you I don't do that."

Harry put down his painting tools, completely abandoning any pretense that he was still here for the art, and cuddled up to Louis' back. "Remember when you pushed two fingers inside me at once?" Harry breathed into Louis' ear, "Remember how tight I was?" Louis swallowed thickly and his hand froze mid stroke. "I remember how hard you went, never stopping until I shot cum all over the bed."

Louis subconsciously pushed back into Harry just a little. "Harry. Don't," Louis warned.

"I remember how you held me down, pushed me into the mattress and fucked me until I was screaming your name. You don't get to remember all of it. I want you to have something to remember."

Louis groaned, set his paints down, and turned in Harry's arms. "Shut up. Stop talking. You're going to make me do something I'll regret."

"Like what?" Harry smirked.

Louis gave Harry a long stare before sighing, "Like take you home again."

Harry's smiled was proud and obnoxious. Louis couldn't stop looking at it. He hated it. He loved it. Harry wrapped a hand around Louis' waist and pulled him along side him away from the class.

Louis let himself be lead until they were out of the club, then pulled away with and stern look on his face. "I'm warning you right now, so don't say I didn't tell you. You're making a mistake."

Harry pulled Louis in and kissed his temple. "I'd make a million mistake for one more night with you."

Louis didn't know what to say to that. He's never heard someone, besides maybe Zayn, be so kind to him. "That's not a smart way to think."

"Who says I'm thinking?" Harry quipped with a smirk.

Louis shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You drove?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

Harry clung tighter. "I'll leave my car. I'm not separating, in case you try and run away again."

Louis huffed, "Fine, but in the morning you catch a cab. I'm not driving you back here." Harry nodded his agreement. "Fuck, this is bad," Louis murmured as he pulled Harry along by the waist to his car around the block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry meet again! Yay for Paris and for Fate! Yay Paris Fate!
> 
> COMMENT AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/Congratulations! 
> 
> First proper smut chapter! Yaaasssss!! Finally! 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Louis and Harry crashed through Louis' front door laughing. "Shhhh," Louis whisper-giggled. 

"Sorry," Harry said too loud.

"To late for that lads. I'm wide awake anyway," Zayn said from the couch, feet crossed on the coffee table, reading some unknown book that Louis would hate.  
Louis went stiff and Harry stilled behind him. They stood there for a moment in awkward silence. Louis forgot to make sure Zayn wouldn't be home. He always made sure. He was never this rude. Thankfully Harry walked them both forward and reached around Louis to shake Zayn's hand.

"Harry," he greeted.

"Hmm," was all Zayn responded with, not even shaking his hand. Harry made an 'oops' face and took his hand back. Zayn got up from the couch and went to Louis, pushing his hair out of his face. He checked his eyes, then his pulse. "How much have you had tonight?"

Louis endured the usual torture that was Zayn big-brothering him. It usually happened before he brought someone home, but his huff was futile as he looked back at Zayn's waiting face. "None. Sober as a joke, swear."

"Sober? No way."

Louis aimed for offended, but settled at annoyed. "Excuse me? I'm perfectly capable of bringing someone home without being intoxicated." Harry laughed quietly behind Louis, which earned him an elbow in the ribs.

"No you're not, mate," Zayn pointed out.

Louis clucked his tongue and tilted his head, "Fine. Well I am now."

"To be fair, the first time you brought me home you were very un-sober," Harry supplied.

"Seconds?" Zayn asked in disbelief. Louis gave Zayn a pointed look, which he ignored, and instead smiled at the curly-headed boy. "Maybe I should learn you're name then. Loubear doesn't normally double dip."

"Loubear?" Harry whispered in Louis' ear, his reward was another swift elbow, and then looked up at Zayn, "It took some convincing."

Zayn laughed, "I bet. Name's Zayn." He offered the hand he'd neglected to give the first time. Harry took it graciously.  
"So, this was fun. But I'm gonna go fuck Harry now. Night Zayn!" Louis called as he dragged Harry to his room.

"Watch out for his syphilis, Harry. It's nasty!"

"Fuck off!" Louis sing-songed before shutting the door loudly behind them.

"You don't?" Harry tried.

"No, Harry, I'm clean," Louis deadpanned. "The only other person I've fucked besides you recently is Zayn and he's anal, no pun intended, about that sort of thing."

Harry pointed back towards the door, "You? And...umm, Zayn?" Harry threw his hands up, "Well I should just go home then."

Louis laughed, "It is what it is. Now forget about him, come here, and take my clothes off."

Harry allowed a moment of hesitancy before running over to Louis and stripping him quickly, hands running all over his skin. Louis hummed in approval and let his own hands wander to Harry's hair. Louis kissed him, pushing him back on the bed, and then dropping onto it above him. 

They slotted their legs together and Harry rolled his hips into Louis naked body. Louis groaned and gripped Harry's hair tighter, which only served to make Harry keen and arch into the touch with a moan.  
"Like that?" Louis spoke lowly. Harry just whined in response. Louis pulled harder on his curls. "Answer me," he demanded. 

Harry whole face scrunched up as he forced out, "Yes, fuck, I like it."

Louis made a sound that let Harry know he'd answered correctly. He ran his hands over Harry's chest, pushing his fingers into his nipples briefly before moving down. He balanced on one hand while the other beared down on his clothed semi. Harry groaned and pushed up into his hand. Louis pulled his hand away before Harry could get any real friction and tisked at him. 

"Be still. Take what I give you."

Harry made an indignant protest, but Louis held his hip in place then started to get off the bed. "No! No, okay. I'll be good," Harry promised as he reached for Louis to come back. Louis smiled, pleased, and lowered back down to cover Harry's body. Harry sighed with relief and circled his arms around Louis' waist to fend off any attempts to leave again. "Don't leave." 

Harry sounded almost scared. Louis was joking, of course he wasn't going to just leave Harry hard and alone, but the fact that Harry thought he might hit Louis harder than he'd like to admit. "I wouldn't..." Louis tried.

"I, I know. I just, I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left, and you left so quickly last time. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Louis cupped Harry's cheek in his hand, for some reason overwhelmed with the need to make sure Harry was safe and taken care of. "I won't do that again, I promise." Harry just nodded. "Hey," Louis directed his attention back to him, "Until then," Louis smirked and slid his hand from Harry's face to his waistband, flicking open the button of his jeans and pulling the zipper down, "I'm quite happy to be here. With you, "he added in case it wasn't clear.

Harry's smile was worth the awkward, confusing thoughts flying around in Louis' head. Harry pulled Louis down by the neck into a long, sweet kiss that stole Louis' breath right out of his lungs. He gripped Harry's hip and gave back to the kiss everything he didn't understand. Harry didn't seem to mind, taking whatever Louis was willing to give him. Louis pulled at Harry's pants. Harry got the hint and lifted his hips to help Louis push them down his legs. He kicked them off the end of the bed and smiled up at Louis again.

"Beautiful," Louis breathed before realizing it and then bit his lip in apology. Harry's eyes were shining, even in the dark, and he sighed at the compliment. Harry couldn't stop smiling after that, playing with Louis' fingers and hair and lips, mouthing at his neck and shoulders. Louis was going insane with touches. "Shit, Harry," he huffed into Harry's hair. 

Harry just sighed and dug his fingers into Louis' back. Louis pulled back and got off the bed. Harry voiced a confused whine, but Louis just smiled back at him while he went to his dresser and pulled out a condom and lube. 

Harry wiggled happily on the bed as Louis came back to him. Louis couldn't help the fond laugh that bubbled from his throat at this eager boy. Harry pulled a cheeky grin and made grabby hands at Louis until he kneeled back on the bed. Louis sat on his knees and dropped the supplies by Harry's waist. 

He ran both hands up Harry's thighs slowly, feeling the soft, shaved skin against the pads of his fingers. Harry moaned softly and spread his legs a little wider so Louis could settle between them better. Louis bent over and kissed one leg, the other, and then moved down to place a light kiss to the flushed head of Harry's cock. 

Harry hmmm'd and gripped the sheets to keep from bucking up. Louis smirked and laid another kiss to his shaft. Harry whined this time, frustrated. Louis just kept placing light kisses along Harry's length until he reach his balls, then taking one in his mouth and sucking on it gingerly. 

Harry did move then, pushing against Louis' mouth, begging for more. Louis pulled off and sat back with a raised brow. "I'm sorry? Didn't I tell you to be still and take what I give you."

Harry bit his lip and looked up at Louis with wide eyes, "Sorry."

Louis licked his teeth, considering. "You'll need to be punished." He said it so casually, like he wasn't making this night kinkier than either of them ever expected, but Harry couldn't help the moan that ripped out of his throat at the prospect. "You want to be punished, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip harder, turning it as white as his teeth, and turned his face into the pillow. Louis reached up and pulled Harry's hair. Harry whined and gasped, "Yes, please. I'm sorry, punish me."

Louis growled at his words and flipped Harry over onto his stomach, cock rubbing into the duvet. Louis reached under Harry, between his legs, and pulled Harry's cock down so he could hold onto it while Harry was on his stomach. Harry moaned at the contact and the positioning. "You should learn to obey."

Harry protested with his sounds, but nodded his head. Louis squeezed one of Harry's cheeks in his hand, rubbing it roughly. Harry's legs twitched, but he kept still under Louis' watchful eye. Harry was counting internally, trying to keep his breathing even. But that went out the window when Louis brought his hand down in with a loud smack. Harry's breathed wooshed out of him, along with a low _uuuugghh! _Louis gasped at the response and rubbed the pink skin under his hand again. Louis didn't say anything before bringing his hand down harder. Harry groaned, loud, and fisted his hands in the sheets. Louis rubbed his hand along Harry's back and kissed the curve right about his ass.__

__"So good," Louis admitted. "God, you take it so well, babe."_ _

__"Yeah," Harry exhaled airily. "Good for you."_ _

__Louis groaned and nodded even though Harry couldn't see him. "Good for me," he repeated. Louis brought his hand down on the other cheek, making Harry whine and push his face into the pillow. Louis delivered blow after blow, until Harry's cheeks were bright red and printed with his hands. Harry was crying by now, tears soaking the material under his eyes, but his hips had started to shift higher and higher as Louis was spanking him. Now his back was arched, ass on display for Louis to see. Louis took the invitation to admire it, felt the hot skin with his hands, kneading it gently while Harry sobbed._ _

__Louis pulled Harry up under the waist so he was sitting in his lap. Harry whined when his sensitive skin touched Louis legs but melted back into Louis' chest and let his head fall back on Louis' shoulder. Louis could see how flushed his face was, his eyes bright red from crying, lips plump from biting and quivering slightly._ _

__"Jesus, shit, Harry. Look at you." Harry just whined again and nuzzled his face into Louis' neck. Louis lifted Harry off him and held him up as he moved to his front. He secured an arm around his waist and pulled Harry so he was straddling Louis' stretched out legs. Louis laid back and pulled Harry down with him so he was bent over on top of him. "You're so lovely. I've never- this is...wow."_ _

__Harry kissed Louis' jaw and whispered, "Good boy?"_ _

__Louis softened instantly and ran his hands up and down Harry's sides. "So good. You're perfect." Harry keened and pushed his lips to Louis' throat. "You deserve a reward, yeah?"_ _

__Harry pulled back enough to nodd his head eagerly. "Please."_ _

__Louis eyes closed for a second and he pulled Harry up his body so his cock was brushing against Harry's sore ass. "Want me?"_ _

__Harry rocked back on Louis and said, "Yes, please."_ _

__"So polite," Louis mused._ _

__Harry grumbled but pushed back again with a, "Please."_ _

__Louis acquiesced and reached over to grab the lube. He held it, unsure, and asked, "Can I? Or do you want-"_ _

__"You...please."_ _

__Louis nodded and slicked his fingers up as Harry laid down on his chest again. Louis reached behind him and rubbed against Harry's tight hole. He felt it twitch under his touch. Louis pushed one finger in until it was buried inside him. Harry had a grip on Louis free arm, his fingernails marking Louis' skin._ _

__Louis pumped his finger shallowly a few times, but Harry's impatient hmph had Louis pushing a second finger in. Harry rocked back on Louis' fingers, pushing then deeper, and moaned when Louis brushed his prostate._ _

__"Ugh, Lou," Harry whined._ _

__"Okay, love?"_ _

__"Yeah, yeah," he panted._ _

__Louis scissored his fingers inside Harry, stretching him open, while Harry's body rolled with Louis' movements. "Look so good. Can't wait to be inside you. Fucking perfect."_ _

__"Yes, come on, Lou. Please, now."_ _

__"So nice, yet so demanding." Harry blushed and giggled lowly while he clenched around Louis' fingers desperately. "Yeah, okay, shit, okay," Louis agreed and pulled his fingers out. He reached for the condom and blindly rolled it on himself. Harry was mouthing at his neck and chest, leaving red and purple marks in his wake._ _

__Louis groaned after a particularly hard bite Harry and bucked against him. Harry hummed thankfully and arched into him. Louis swore and slicked himself up hurriedly. "Ready?" Harry nodded._ _

__Louis put one hand on Harry's ass and the other around himself. He pulled Harry's cheeks apart and lined himself up without being able to see. When Louis felt his tip against his fingers he guided himself to Harry's hole and sank in._ _

__Harry took him in greedily, burying Louis' cock inside him in seconds. "Fucking hell, Harry," Louis screamed. Harry didn't even acknowledge Louis' words, just kept barring down on Louis in little circles._ _

__"Fuck me, please, fuck me, Lou." Louis took Harry's hips in a tight grip and lifted him up and brought him down with a harsh force. Harry moaned and arched his back. Louis loved that. That needed to happen again. So he kept a rhythm of bouncing Harry on his lap with sharp pushes and pulls._ _

__Harry whole body was languid on top of Louis, everything loose except for his hole, which clenched every time Louis bottomed out. Harry was mumbling small things like Louis' name and 'please, so good' and 'good boy' over and over. Louis was about to explode with desire to wreck this lovely boy._ _

__He flipped them over and pounded into Harry without missing a beat. Harry moaned and scratched across Louis' back as Louis abused his hole._ _

__"Lou-Louis, close, need to come," Harry whined._ _

__"Not yet," Louis warned as he thrusted in harder and angled so his head jabbed at Harry's prostate every time._ _

__"Close," Harry's voice went weak again, the same way it sounded when Louis'd spanked him a few dozens times._ _

__"Not yet, baby. Hold on." Louis was going to come any second and he wanted to be there with Harry as they both flew. He reached a hand down and pressed against the soft skin between Harry's balls and hole. Harry clenched like a vise on Louis' cock and arched so his whole torso was flush with Louis' skin._ _

__"Now, love. Come with me." Louis rocketed faster until his cock pulsed and shot his load into the condom as he shuddered over Harry, who screamed Louis' name and came between them while his legs twitched and his face scrunched up in pleasure._ _

__Louis pulled out and fell next to Harry, tying off the condom before throwing it into the trash by the bed. Then he reached down to the floor and grabbed a pair of boxers from yesterday. He leaned over and wiped Harry clean before throwing them back on the floor._ _

__Harry hummed with content and curled against Louis' chest. "You're incredible," Louis sighed. He could feel Harry's smile against his skin. "I can't believe- that was- you waited." Louis just shut up when he couldn't form a coherent sentence and instead curled his fingers in Harry's hair and hummed a song that was stuck in his head all day until they fell asleep._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS (really this is important)! MWAH!! Xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is twice as long to make up for my lack of updating lately! :) Thanks for bearing with me. Louis' gonna make a pretty big decision next chapter to keep a look out.

Louis slept for a whole two hours, according to the alarm clock the hotel provided on the night stand. When he woke up Harry was still curled against him, naked skin sticky with sweat and cum. Louis wanted to be grossed out, as he normally was if on the very rare chance he fell asleep with someone after sex, but instead he couldn't stop the fondness that rolled over him when he saw Harry's lips twitching like he was having a very important conversation with his dreams. This was bad. Louis couldn't stop thinking that this was  _bad_! But then he thought,  _I was never very good at being good anyway._

Harry yawned and crinkled his nose before nuzzled into Louis' ribs. It tickled but Louis didn't dare move. He wouldn't move every again if Harry asked him to lay here forever... _What?!_  This is bad. Louis needed to get up, get the fuck up, and get out of here. Go into the other room and fuck Zayn and let Harry wake up to find Louis naked and wrapped around someone else. Louis' limbs actually twitched with the need to correct what he was doing right now, but in the end Harry just tightened his arms around Louis' waist, and that was it. Louis wasn't going anywhere and he knew it.

Zayn came crashing into Louis' room an hour later, making Harry jolt up in bed. Zayn stopped half a step into Louis' suite with a look of shock frozen on his face. "Um, I wasn't excepting you to still be here," Zayn explained. 

Harry sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked over his shoulders to Louis for some help. Louis had his arm over his face, pointedly ignoring this whole situation. Harry turned back to Zayn, "Well I am," Harry offered awkwardly. 

"I see that," Zayn added. 

"Yep."

"So..."

Harry and Zayn looked everywhere but each other, Harry suddenly found the crown molding beautiful and Zayn couldn't stare at the beige carpet hard enough. Louis finally huffed and sat up, letting the blanket fall dangerously low on his lap. "Fine. Fuck it. Harry would like some breakfast?"

Zayn's look of confusion didn't go unnoticed, but he just rolled his eyes and went back to the livingroom of their suite. Harry's smile was smug and fond at the same time. Louis pushed him back down on the bed and got up, the sheets sliding off his skin as he walked to his suitcase. This is only the second time Harry has gotten to see Louis naked in the morning, but for some reason he felt like that was quite a feat. So he took every moment to memorized Louis' body, the arc right above his ass, the lines of his stomach muscles, the curve of his biceps. Louis could feel Harry staring, but he tried not to feel insecure about it. Plently of people have seen him naked, granted it was usually dark and at least one of them were always drunk, but still. With Harry it didn't seem dirty or dark. When he turned back around Harry was smiling at him lazily, letting his eyes run intimately over Louis. 

"Lose something?" Louis sassed.

Harry didn't even flinch, didn't let his eyes detour from their trail down Louis' legs. "My train of thought, I suppose."

Louis pursed his lips to keep from smiling, knowing Harry had gained a point against him. Louis let Harry have his way and returned to finding clothes. He was bent over, digging through his stuff, when he felt a wet thumb against his hole. He yelped and stood up quickly, looking over his shoulder to see Harry on his knees, smiling like a cheeky child. "What the hell?"

"Can I?" Harry asked, but didn't wait for an answer. He just pushed Louis' legs apart and then pulled his cheeks apart so he could get back to Louis' clenched entrance. Louis shuddered when Harry blew cold air over his hole. "You're so fit, Lou."

Louis let his head fall between his shoulders, heavy with lust. "Harry, don't fucking tease."

Harry huffed, but didn't make Louis wait anymore. He put his lips to Louis and licked over his rim, swirling in loose, slow circles. Louis moaned and arched back on Harry's mouth. Harry smiled against his skin and pushed his tongue harder onto Louis' rim. He sucked on the edges until Louis reached behind him and tangled his fingers in Harry's hair to push him closer. Harry wiggled the point of his tongue until Louis let him in, pushing it into the ring of muscle. Harry felt Louis clench around his tongue and pushed harder, asking Louis to let him in further. Louis sighed and loosened a little. Harry curled his tongue to lick along Louis' walls as he buried it inside him. 

Louis was rocking back on Harry's face, still holding him by the hair, and mumbling things that had Harry hard in seconds. "So fucking good for me." "Harder Harry, let me feel it." "On your knees for me, God I love it." Harry mewled, whining with need. He moved his tongue every way he knew how, trying to reach every milimeter of Louis. He felt the small bump and pressed against it. Louis pushed a broken "Shiiiiitt!" out and pushed up on his toes to try and get more leverage. His calves were straining and his stomach was tight, but Harry just kept messaging his prostate while he hummed contentedly. 

Louis fingers scratched at Harry's scalp as he came, cum dripping down his cock and landing on the carpet beneath him. Harry felt Louis get tight around his tongue and moaned as Louis let the waves of pleasure run through him. Louis fell to his knees as soon as his body would let him. Harry curled his arms around him and kissed his shoulders, felt the hot skin against his lips. Louis' hands reached behind him, one latching to Harry's thigh and the other trailing further to where Harry was leaking onto Louis' back. 

When Louis wrapped his finger lightly around Harry, he bucked into Louis' hand, his cock rubbing harshly across the bumps of Louis' spine. "Lou," Harry begged airly. Louis simultaneous turned around and pushed Harry down to the floor so he could lay over him. Louis reached down and took Harry properly in his hand. Harry  _aahhh_ 'd and pushed through Louis' fist. Louis sat back on his knees and held Harry down by the hip while he pumped him roughly. Harry was straining to keep still while Louis worked him. Harry's hips were making tiny waves, working as best he could while Louis pinned him down, until he shot cum up his stomach. 

Louis didn't stop his hand until Harry was whining and pushing his hand away. Even then Louis bent over and kissed Harry's spent cock lightly. Harry whispered a soft  _Fuck_  but let Louis continue. Louis licked Harry's prick, his own hand, and then Harry's stomach clean of his bittersweet seed. Harry was whimpering by the time Louis laid down on the floor next to him. 

Louis laughed lightly, "I don't get to have morning sex with anyone but Zayn." Once he said it he wasn't sure why he had. It's not like Harry needed to know, or that he wanted Harry to know that he's one of the only people that have stayed long enough for morning hand jobs. "I mean, I just don't, I don't really..."

"It was fun," Harry commented with a big grin. Louis hit his chest playfully and rolled onto his stomach then up to his knees. He looked down at Harry, a smile teasing at the corners of his lips. They just looked at each other for a minute before Harry sat up and leaned up to Louis. "I want to kiss you so badly."

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat and cleared it, "Then do it."

The grin broke out on Harry's face again and he connected their lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. Louis let his lips move deliberately over Harry's thicker ones. Harry put his hand on the back of Louis' neck and brought him back down to lay on top of him on the floor. Louis balanced on one arm and used the other to play with Harry's hair, and cheeks, and neck. The kiss didn't lead anywhere, just simmered in the pleasant heat of the moment. Louis let Harry guide them for a minute before taking over, Harry giving in instantly and letting Louis take control, like he was grateful for it. 

There was a knock on the door that had Louis pulling back with a groan. "Fuck off, Malik!"

"I'd love to, but this can't wait."

"I bet it can," Louis urged. 

Zayn opened the door and came in with a stern face, "Louis get some fucking pants on. Home is calling."

Louis got up and went to Zayn at the door, still naked but Zayn barely seemed to notice. Louis moved them so the door was hiding Zayn and most of himself. They were arguing in hushed tones so all Harry caught was a few words. "They promised..." "Not yet. I won't." "Fuck them." Zayn's tone was calm but urgent. "...have a choice." "I know. I'm sorry."

Eventually Louis threw his hands up and came back into the room. He gathered up Harry's clothes and dropped them on him. "Get out."

Harry stammered for a second, "What? I don't-"

"You heard me. Leave."

Zayn came up and put a hand on Louis' waist then leaned in and kissed his hair. "What he means is that we need you go soon. Take your time to get dressed. I can have room service up here in a few minutes if you're hungry, but you need to get ready to go."

Louis' whole body loosened and he fell back into Zayn's chest. He couldn't look at Harry when he said, "I'm sorry."

Harry picked up his clothes and got up. He made his way to Louis and wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulders, despite Zayn being so close. "I'm not," he kissed Louis' temple gently and disappeared into Louis' en suite. Harry splashed water on his face and rubbed some of Louis' toothpaste around his teeth with his finger before pulling his clothes on. When Harry came back to Louis' room it was empty, but he heard Louis' raised voice, not quite yelling, but definitely angry. 

"I'm sick of it, Zee."

"I know. If I could change it I would."

"No. That's the point. We have no say. They can't keep doing this."

They were quiet for a minute then Zayn said, "What's brought this on? You've never liked Headquarters, but you've never been angry about taking a new job."

When Louis spoke again his voice was soft, almost broken. Harry wondered if he was about to cry, and then wondered if Louis would let him hold him if he did. "I don't-I just wanted a day off."

"You hate days off. You think they're a waste."

Another pause. "Not if you've found something to fill them with."

A longer pause. "Louis, no. I knew this would happen one day."

"Nothing's happened, Zayn," Louis' voice was back to angry, but Zayn's didn't change from soothing.

"Good. Because you can't do this, Lou. You can't get attached."

"I'm not attached."

"Good."

"Good," Louis mocked.

Zayn sighed, "He'll get hurt. They'll hurt him."

"So what? I don't care."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He wandered out into the livingroom and saw Louis had put a pair of shorts on and Zayn was holding him tight. Harry cleared his throat to announce his arrival and Louis jumped back from Zayn with a guilty look on his face.

"Umm, I guess I'll just...," Harry started and motioned to the door. 

The words came from Louis' mouth before he could stop them, "Are you hungry? You should eat first." He saw the warning look Zayn sent him, but he couldn't face that right now. 

"Hungry? Yeah, I could eat," Harry agreed.

Before they knew it, they were settled around the little table eating a full English breakfast. Harry was hogging all the fruit they ordered on the side while Louis ate the toast dry and skipped the beans. Zayn ate up the sausage and eggs since he knew he'd work it off later. It could've have been awkward from the two, but Harry decided that he was going to use the last little bit of time Louis gave him to his full advantage. 

He was practically sat in Louis' lap, legs hanging over his thighs. He would eat a bite from a cantaloupe and then give Louis a bite. Everytime Louis would roll his eyes and take the fruit, but then smile as he chewed. Harry laid his head in the crook on Louis' neck and whispered everything he could think of to get Louis to do that trying-not-to-smile thing. 

He started off cute and innocent. 

"You're hair looks cute, messy like this."

"This tattoo is my favorite," he said and then kissed the compass on his arm. "No this one is," he kissed the dear. "Wait, just kidding. I like this one," he kissed the first  _It_  on his chest. "I wish you had one here," he kissed under Louis' ear. "Or here," under his chin. "Better yet, here," his lips. Louis was glowing by the time Harry really kissed him. 

Then Harry seemed to get less innocent, his voice get deeper and more hoarse.

"I know what you taste like."

"I love how you sound with my tongue inside you."

Louis groaned and tilted his head to hide in Harry's curls. "Shut up, Harry."

"Never," Harry smiled, "Remember how good I was last night. How long I waited. I was good, right?"

Louis pulled Harry fully onto his lap and Harry felt Louis, hard in his shorts. "You were so good, baby."

They may or may not have scared Zayn away to the livingroom. Louis also may or may not have given Harry a hand job at the table and then rubbed one off against Harry's eager ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically lots of fluff and smut...happy? haha
> 
> Real plot coming soon!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS PLEASE! MWAH!! Xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones kinda short but it's leading somewhere so hang on :)

Harry was eating the last of his fruit when Louis's phone rang. He wanted to throw it across the room when he saw the ID, but instead picked it up and answered. Only after he said, "What is it?" did he realize that Harry was still in his lap. He didn't even consider that he shouldn't take Headquarters calls in front of him, he barely remembered that he wasn't part of Louis' team or something.

_We haven't gotten confirmation of your acceptance of the new job, Louis. What's the problem?_

Louis looked at Harry with weary eyes. Harry just smiled and laid his head on Louis' shoulder. Whatever happened inside Louis that made his head feel light and his stomach feel heavy every time Harry touched him was what kept him from kicking Harry out just then.

"I'm not taking it," Louis said definitively. Harry had no idea what Louis was actually saying, but then Zayn came running around the corner into the kitchen with his mouth dropped. Harry couldn't be forced to lift his head, but he did give Zayn a confused look.

"Louis? What are doing?"

_I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly._

"I said I'm not taking this job."

"Louis, tell them you'll call them back and hang up."

Louis held up a lazy middle finger and retorted into the phone, "You have my answer," and then hung up.

Louis laid his phone on the table and put his arms around Harry, who gladly cuddled closer. Zayn firmly but quietly placed his fist on the wall. "What the fuck was that?" his words were measured.

"Fuck them," Louis said simply.

"No, Louis. Not fuck them. They fuck you."

Ok so maybe Louis was being a bit cavalier about this. He'd never turned down a job before. In fact he'd never heard of anyone turning down a job before.

Louis tapped Harry's thigh and he got up. Louis kissed his shoulder quickly and started picking up the plates to put them in the sink. Now Zayn knew Louis were freaking out inside. Louis didn't clean, didn't even put his half eaten food away when he was done.

Harry moved out of the kitchen, sensing the tension. Zayn rubbed his temples calmly, but when his fist hit the wall with a loud bang, both Louis and Harry jumped.

"Louis, I told you not to let this happen, and it took you a whole," he flipped his arm through the air, "hour to disobey me."

"I'm not disobeying you because you don't own me Zayn! And I haven't done anything but take the vacation they promised me!"

"You can't turn down a job, Louis. That's not how it works!"

"Why not? I'm not their puppet!"

"Yes you are! And so am I!" Zayn ran a hand through his hair, "Lou, babe, you have to remember there's two of us. You're putting me in danger too."

Louis softened instantly, coming over and pulling Zayn to him. "Fuck, Zee, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-I'll, fuck, I'll call them back. You're right."

Zayn squeezed Louis tighter and nodded against his head. "I can't let you get hurt. Not because of some boy."

Louis pulled back, "It's not...," but his words died out when he saw Harry, looking scared, over by the door. Louis looked back to Zayn, "I'm so fucked, Zee. What do I do?"

Zayn chuckled humorlessly and kissed his forehead. "Tell him to leave."

Louis' entire body deflated at the advice, but he nodded. He went to Harry and laid his forehead to Harry's chest. "You have to go," he spoke into his shirt.

"I figured," he whispered sadly. He kissed the top of Louis' head and let him stay there until he chose to move away. Harry slipped his boots on and pulled his jacket off the back of the chair by the door. He put his hand on the door knob but paused. He went back to the kitchen where Louis' phone was sitting and started flicking through it.

Louis watched Harry tap on the screen with his lip between his teeth. He wanted to drag Harry back to his bed and keep him under the covers until the sun decided not to rise, but then he remember he'd just probably pissed off some very dangerous people, and suddenly he couldn't get Harry out fast enough.

"Harry, time to go," Louis urged. Harry nodded and put Louis' phone back on the table.

He came back to Louis and pressed his lips to Louis' cheek, "I'm leaving, but I'm not going anywhere," he spoke against his skin. Harry gave Louis' bum one last pat as he walked out the door.

Louis fell against the door once it was closed and sighed heavily. He slid down the wood inch by inch until he hit the floor and brought his hands up to his face, "I'm so fucked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loo-eh is in twouble now!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS PLEASE! MWAH!! Xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are gonna be so fluffy and so smutty so brace yourselves. It's literally gonna be like almost too much. :D

"Of course. I'll be ready come Monday." Louis hummed one more time and hung up the phone. Zayn was sitting on the floor, cross-legged and facing the couch where Louis was sitting.

"Well?"

"Well, they weren't happy with me, obviously. But we have vacation days. One full week."

Zayn sighed out relieved. "I swore they were going to kill you Lou."

"Never, they need me."

"Still, let's not piss off Headquarters anymore okay?"

Louis crossed his heart sarcastically and place a short kiss to Zayn's cheek as he got up. "We're not staying in Paris. We should already be gone."

"Yes, well I'm not the one who brought home Curls McCharm and let him stay over."

Louis waved his hand towards Zayn, "Do make it a thing. It's not a thing."

Zayn laughed and circled his arms around Louis, who resisted for a moment before sighing and letting his head fall to Zayn's chest. "Loubear, it's a thing. You nearly got us killed for that kid."

"I di-It's not...He's not a kid."

Zayn just gave Louis one more kiss on his temple and walked away with a, "Be packed and ready to leave in a couple hours."

Louis huffed and flopped down on the couch. What the hell was he doing? He'd never asked for a day off, not a single one. He'd never said no to a job. He was losing his mind. He'd seen death and torture and lies and so many terrible things. But one beautiful boy has him in the loony bin in a couple days?

Louis played with his fingernails for a few minutes, trying so hard not to do what he was about to do. But in the end he scurried from the couch back to his phone, flipping through his contacts, hoping Harry did what he assumed he did before he left.

There it was. The only contact Louis didn't recognize. "Bad Idea". Louis chuckled and hit the message button. Before he knew it he was typing out letters without his brain processing them.

**How does a week with me and Zayn in America sound??**

Zayn wouldn't be happy.

***

Harry was outside the hotel, on the curb, trying to decide what to do. His car was back at the Jazz lounge. So first he'd have to go back and get it. But that wasn't wanted he was having trouble with.

He flagged down a cab on the busy city streets and gave the cabbie the name of the bar. The material of the seat was scratchy but Harry sat back and closed his eyes anyway.

_You don't fuck them. They fuck you_.

Harry was just joking when he thought it the other day, but Louis really was a porn star. He'd let a porn star fuck him. Great. Not that he didn't love it, but I mean...a porn star?

He kept his calm in front of Louis because he didn't want Louis to think he thought any different about him, but now he was alone and freaking out. No wonder him and Zayn were so comfortable together. They probably filmed together all the time.

That's why Louis said Zayn was the only one he'd ever had morning sex with! Jesus Christ, Harry got fucked by a porn star!

"Voici," the cab driver informed Harry, breaking his downward spiral for the moment.

"Merci," Harry returned and paid the fare. He drove his car back the B&B, blasting music the entire drive so his thoughts didn't wander. But when he got to his room and plopped down on the bed, kicking his shoes off, there wasn't anywhere to run and he went back to the analyzing every moment he'd spent with Louis.

He tried to make sense of the words Louis had said, but he kept coming back to how Louis felt inside him, the muscles in his thighs, the smooth curve of his back. It wasn't helping him make any sense of the situation and now Harry was hard. Then a brilliant idea came to Harry.

Watch porn! Kill two bird with one stone. If Louis had videos out there it wouldn't be hard to find, and if he did then he could get rid of his problem while watching his dream guy.

Harry pulled his laptop out of his bag and started his search on his normal sites with no luck. No surprise, if Louis had videos on there Harry would've seen them by now. He must do fetish stuff. Harry paused for just a moment, deciding if he really wanted to delve into that just to find Louis, but then he realized he could find Louis tied up and being spanked and decided it was definitely worth it.

But an hour and half later, Harry was pulsing, leaking a wet spot on his pants, and a little confused. There were a few videos he could've gone without, but mostly he was just frustrated that he hadn't found the one he was looking for. He'd even paid for two different subscriptions, assuming Louis was the kind that did expensive porn. His mother wouldn't be happy when she got that bill. But still no Louis.

Harry pushed his laptop off his lap and looked down the where he'd unbutton and unzipped his pants to relieve some pressure. "Well, that sucked," he conversed with his hard on. "What now?" No response.

Harry didn't get to continue his conversation with his dick because then his phone buzzed with a new text message. Unknown number.

_How does a week with me and Zayn in America sound??_

Louis? Had to be. Harry almost fell off the bed in his excitement, but then groaned when his erection rubbed against his leg. He quickly saved the number and started a reply.

**That sounds amazing.**

He quickly sent another.

**This is Louis right? I'm not agreeing to a week in a foreign country with a stranger am I?**

Harry waited for another text.

_Well you are actually, but yes it's Louis. Zayn and I have to go back to London and repack._

**I live in London too! We'll just go back together.**

Harry sent it and then bit his lip, considering. He looked at the phone, then to his pants, then back.

**Can you do me a favor?**

_Sounds good. I'll book_ _for_ _us all flight._

_What kind of favor?_

**Call me?**

Harry tapped his thigh and stared at his phone in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole week just the three of them in the United States. Can't wait. ;)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS PRETTY PLEASE! MWAH!! Xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of a few smutty/fluffy chapters. You're welcome.

_Call me?_

Louis looked at his phone screen. It's not like a phone call was a big deal once you've seen the person naked, but Louis definitely took two deep breaths before hitting the call button.

_Louis_. Harry sounded flustered, almost frustrated.

"Hey."

_Louis_. His name came through again, with that slow lilt that Louis loved in Harry's voice. It always made his name sound like sex.

"Harry," Louis gave back quietly. He didn't exactly want Zayn to know he was talking to Harry instead to packing like he was supposed to.

_Umm, I know this is way out of line but...umm.._

"What is it Harry?"

Harry sighed into the phone and said awkwardly,  _You've got me so hard and I need you._

Louis actually dropped his phone. Slid right out of his fingers in shock and hit his crotch, that had just twitched at Harry's request. He quickly snatched his phone back to his ear to hear Harry breathing heavier. "I, uh, I mean-"

_I know, I'm sorry. I was looking through porn for you and-_

"Looking through porn for me?" Like he was doing Louis a favor? "Well I'm flattered, I guess."

Harry just sounded that much more frustrated.  _It didn't work because none of it was you._

Oh. Oh okay. Well then. "You need  _me_."

Yeeeess, Harry groaned.

Louis wiped his free hand on his shorts, all of a sudden sweatier than when he started this call. He closed his eyes tight for a moment and then sighed, "Yeah, okay." There was a rustling on the other side of the phone and Louis assumed Harry was taking his pants off. This was really happening. Phone sex with Harry. Shit.

_Talk to me, Lou. Let me hear your voice._

Louis' shorts were getting uncomfortable now. He pressed his hand down on himself and moaned a quiet, "Harry."

_Lou_ , was all he got in return.

"Are your pants off?"

_At my knees. Too much work to take them off._

"Take them off, Harry. How are supposed to finger yourself with them on?" Harry moaned and then there was more shuffling. "Get lube."

_Got it, I'm ready, please Lou_.

Louis pushed his shorts past his balls and let his cock spring out and hit his hand. "Okay, fuck. Harry slick up your fingers. And don't touch yourself." Harry's only response was a whine, but then Louis heard the click of the bottle and the sound of slick fingers. "One at a time, go slow."

Harry hummed his assent and then Louis heard a gasp, assuming he'd pushed the first finger in. Louis took himself in his hand, just holding but not pumping himself yet. He wanted to put Harry through the ringer and didn't want to come before him.

"How's it feel, babe?" Harry just choked a hum in response, but Louis wouldn't have it, "Tell me how it feels, love."

Harry inhaled a big breath,  _Good. Another, please?_

Louis groaned and allowed, "Yeah, love, another. Spread yourself open for me." Harry sighed and then moaned. "Push them further. All the way."

_Yeah_ , Harry breathed.  _God, Lou, so deep._

"Good job, babe. Scissor them open for me." The moans were streaming from Harry's mouth now. "Sound so lovely. All for me?"

_Yeah, yes, Louis. For you, all for you._

Louis started moving a dry hand over himself. Soon he brought it up to his mouth, licked it, and brought it back, pumping himself faster.

"Find your spot, Harry. Don't push, just touch it." Harry's little sounds of concentration and lust continued for a minute until he moaned a broken version of Louis' name and Louis knew he'd gotten it. "Gentle. Barely touch it. In circles, baby."

_Yesyes, so good Louis._

Louis' fist was a blur on his cock, and his stomach was tightening with every sound Harry was making. "Harder now, don't stop touching it. Move your fingers faster, Haz."

_Hmmm, God Lou, ugghhh, keep going, touch me._

"Want me inside you, baby? Want my cock? Soon, love, so soon. Promise. Keep going. I wanna hear you come, Harry."

Louis pushed his thumb over his slit, causing more precome to trickle out onto his fingers.

_Ugh, Louis, yes_. Harry gave a tight groan and then a long, forceful moan of Louis' name.

Louis let his head fall back on the couch and came over his hand with a stilted grunt of, "Baby." Both boys panted over the phone to each other while Louis wiped his hand on his shorts.

_Lou?_ Harry pushed out between heavy breaths.

"Yeah, Haz?"

_Are you apart of the Mile High Club?_

Louis laughed, "I'm not unfortunately."

_You will be by the end of the day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's sub-ness will actually kill me
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS PRETTY PLEASE! MWAH!! Xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed my subscriptions and bookmarks go up on this fic! That's really nice!
> 
> HAPPY FOUR RELEASE DAY EVERYBODY!! Who else has it on repeat??!!

Louis procured a private room for them to wait until their plane departed. Zayn and Louis were waiting in the quiet room, Zayn laying out on a couch with his head on the arm rest and his legs on Louis' lap, and Louis sat cross-legged under him with his phone clenched in his hands. He hasn't told Zayn that he invited Harry on their vacation yet. Zayn was already wary that Louis insisted on buying the plane tickets and not let him know where they were going, and now he was extra shifty and kept glaring at his phone.

Harry was supposed to text when he got to the airport so Louis could have security bring him here, but the plane was leaving in fourty-five minutes and he hadn't heard from the curly-haired frustration. He kept glancing down at his phone hoping that he'd just missed the text. He probably looked like a crazy person sitting there silently flicking his eyes back and forth between his phone and the wall in front of him. When he realized, he slammed his phone down on the couch beside him, let his head fall back to the couch and closed his eyes. Louis had no clue what was happening to him. Since when did he wait for somone to text him? Since when did he plan week long trips with total strangers? Since when did he think about the way someone's dimple popped out when they chewed on food?

Louis was literally going to jump off a cliff. And it's not like Harry wasn't pushing him right over the edge. Harry was acting like this whole  _we've only known each other for a few days lets take a holiday in a foreign country together_  thing was totally normal. He'd agreed easily enough when Louis asked him and then he even seem excited when he found out they both lived in London and would be flying together. Louis wanted to jump through the phone and kiss his face off because he could just see those bright, green eyes light up at the news and his smile so wide and genuine.

_buzz, buzz_

Louis snatched up his phone and saw what he'd been waiting for:

_Here! Where are you? xx_

Was the 'xx' really necessary? Like Louis needed an 'xx' right now. 'xx' was going to put him in a coma. He stood up so quickly that Zayn's legs fell off the couch and took him with them.

"What the hell, mate?" Zayn complained.

Louis quickly apologized and went to the door. When he opened it he saw the security that stood at the end of the hall. Louis tried not to run to the guy, but mostly failed. He cleared his throat and the guy turned around. "Ay, I've got another guest coming. Can he get someone to show him where we are?"

The security guy talked into his walkie and confirmed Harry's location with Louis. "He'll be here in a minute."

"Ta," Louis chirped and went back into the room to hopeful calm himself before Harry showed up.

It worked for the most part. Louis was breathing normal and only thought about Harry's giant hands twice in the few minutes it took until there was a knock at the door. But when he heard it he tensed up again. Zayn looked from the door to Louis with quesions all over his face. Then the door swung open gently and Harry came into with a bag over his shoulder and another one in the other hand. His smile was just as Louis remembered from earlier that morning, bright and sorta perfect.

Harry made a pleased noise and left his bags by the door in favor of going to Louis and sitting on his lap. Louis hmph'd under his weight, but instinctly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry leaned down and kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him. Their lips tangled until Zayn coughed and Louis pulled back. Zayn was looking at Louis, waiting for an explanation.

Louis nodded, "Umm, hey look Harry's here!" Zayn huffed a laugh with no real force and tilted his head, waiting for more. "Oh, guess what? Harry's coming with us to America!"

Harry got off Louis' lap and sat between the two boys. "You didn't tell him?"

Louis shrugged and tried, "I forgot?" but knew he wasn't getting off easy when Harry hit his arm and Zayn scoffed at him.

"Louis can I talk to you over...not here, for a minute?"

Louis flinched but got up and followed Zayn to the far corner of the room.

(I don't want yall to have to look it up so here's the transcript:

Z: "What the hell?"

L: "Don't be mad."

Z: "You promised not to get attached."

L: "I didn't mean to."

Z: "He can't come.")

"Какого черта?"

"Не сердись," Louis pleaded.

Zayn looked over his shoulder to where Harry had gone back to his bags and was bringing them over to where Louis and Zayn's were. "Ты обещал не привязываться," Zayn reminded him.

"Я не имею в виду, чтобы."

"Он не может прийти."

Louis folded him arms over his chest defensively and took a step back. "You can't tell me what to do, Zayn," he whispered sharply.

"I can if it involves my safety and yours," Zayn whispered back just as sharp.

Louis curled his fist in Zayn's shirt and brought his mouth to Zayn's ear, "I've never felt like this. I can't just let him go. Please don't take him away."

Zayn's whole body softened and he brought a hand to the back of Louis' neck to rub soft circles into his hair. "I don't want to. I'm afraid for you, for us. You're seeming to forget who we are, love." He wrapped his other arm around Louis and hugged him close and kept his voice low. "He's a sweet boy, which means he'll get hurt. The moment HQ finds out about him, he's dead."

Louis shook his head on Zayn's shoulder, "They won't."

"They will."

"I won't let them hurt him."

Zayn pulled back with a careful expression, "You're willing to fight for him? You barely know him, but you're willing to die for him?"

Louis looked over his shoulder where Harry was fiddling in his bag, looking for something. He had his tongue between his lips in concentration and his hair was falling over his eyes. Louis looked back at Zayn with clear intentions. "Yeah."

Zayn took a deep breath and shook his head, "Okay, fine. I'd do whatever it takes to keep you safe, but when it comes down to him or you, I'll choose you. I'll give him up without a second thought."

"That won't happen, Zayn."

"It will. And I'm warning you now."

Louis leaned in and gave Zayn a soft kiss, "Thank you."

Zayn kissed his cheek and let him go. Zayn walked back over to where Harry was still pushing things around. "So, Harry, right?" like he didn't know.

Harry's head popped up and he smiled at Zayn, "Yeah, and you're Louis' Zayn."

Zayn's lips turned up at the wording. "Hmm, yeah. Look," Zayn took a serious tone, "When this blows up, I want you to know that I won't have your back. I'm not putting my neck out there for some kid that's grabbed Lou's attention for a week."

Harry looked hurt, but quickly formed his features into a pleasant expression and nodded. "I'm hoping to have his attention much longer than that. And I'm glad that Louis has someone that cares so much about him. I can imagine in your life that's hard to find."

Zayn eyes narrowed, "Hmm," he said again. "We should go. The plane's departing soon."

Harry pulled out a tiny, flimsy something from his bag with an ecstatic face, "Found it!" He stood up and ran to Louis who was still watching from the far wall. Harry took Louis' hand and wrapped a bracelet made from string around his wrist so it partially covered his rope tattoo. He tied it in a triple knot and smiled at his work. "I made it a while back and couldn't find anyone I wanted to give it to."

Louis turned his wrist back and forth, looking at the blue and purple design. It had a gold metal anchor in the middle of the bracelet. Louis looked back up at Harry, who was waiting for Louis' response. "I love it," he intertwined Harry's fingers with his, "The anchor?"

"I've got one on me and you have that rope and I just thought it fit."

Louis' face was beaming now. He pulled Harry forward by his fingers and kissed him. "You're adorable," he whispered against his lips.

"I'm cheesy."

"That too."

There was a knock on the door. The guard came in and told them they were ready for them to board. Harry didn't let go of Louis' hand, so Louis didn't let go either, but he did wrap an arm around Zayn's waist right before they left. Zayn put his arm around Louis' shoulder and kissed his hair. A security person pulled their bags behind them on a cart while the three of them stayed close and waited for the freedom America had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to play on the anchor/rope thing. You know you love it. :)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS PRETTY PLEASE! AND MORE SUBSCRIPTIONS TOO! MWAH!! Xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good one guys but it's still just a filler for some good stuff coming

LAX is Harry's favorite airport in the world. Why? No clue. It's crowded and loud like every other major airport, but for some reason anytime he landed in LA everything just seemed a little bit better. So when the Captain informed Harry at the beginning of the second flight that they would be landing in Los Angeles where the sun was shining and it was a temperate 74 degrees, Harry turned to Louis with a giant smile. Louis looked at Harry with a slightly concern expression. 

"Yes?"

"LA?"

Louis eyebrows creased together, "Is that alright?"

Harry laid his head on Louis' shoulder, "It's perfect."

Louis breathed out in relief, "Good, because you don't really have a choice now."

They got off the plane and retrieved their bags. It was early Wednesday morning so it wasn't all that packed, and they were lucky enough that they got a rental and out of the airport in about an hour. Louis was driving, with Zayn shotgunning, and Harry in the back. He drove them to their hotel and they finally got to settle in after over twelve hours of travel. Louis fell flat on the bed in one of the rooms and pulled Zayn down with him. Zayn landed halfway on top of him and rested his head on Louis' chest. Louis sighed and curled his arms around Zayn's waist.

Harry put his bags in the closet and looked at the duo on the bed with a mix of fondness and jealousy. This whole Zayn and Louis thing was so strange to him. They fucked but they were best friends but they didn't get jealous or hateful, they just were. Harry guessed it was different for porn stars. That sex meant something different between them. He wondered if it meant something different for Louis when he was with Harry. 

"Harry, don't be weird. Come 'ere," Zayn mumbled against Louis' sweatshirt. Harry exhaled a breath he didnt know he was holding and jumped on to the bed. Louis opened his other arm and pulled Harry in. Harry ended up with his face in Louis' neck and a hand playing with Zayn's hair. Zayn tensed when Harry touched him but then Louis rubbed his back and Zayn relaxed and let Harry's fingers twirl in his dark locks. 

"I'm so tired, lads, I don't know if I'm going to get up again today. I'll just fall asleep like this with my two favorite people and we can do something tomorrow."

Harry tilted his head and kissed under Louis' chin. "I'm one of your favorite people?"

Louis shrugged under them, "It's not like there's much competition. I don't really do this often. I know shocker, right?" Louis teased. 

"Well to be fair I met you five days ago and I've already flown to a foreign country to spend a week with you and your best friend."

"Yeah, see that's not normal for me. Actually I'm pretty sure I'm insane."

"Agreed," Zayn decided to finally contribute to the conversation. 

"You're not crazy, Lou," Harry defended him. "I'm glad that you've let me come."

"I am crazy, but I'm also glad I let you come."

They must've been tired because they fell asleep like that, all tangled together.

***

Louis was in the shower while Zayn and Harry sat on the couch in the livingroom of their suite watching some poorly written daytime soap. Harry is trying to think of something witty and kind to say to Zayn that would magically make him warm up to Harry, but the only things he'd come up with are 'who does your quiff?' and 'do you have Instagram?'. He's just about to throw himself over the back of the couch when it hits him.

Louis.

The one thing Zayn cares about more than his disdain for Harry. His best friend and scene partner. Harry clears his throat and turns to Zayn on the couch. Zayn glances sideways with a bored look, but then returns to the show. 

"Um, hey."

Zayn scoffs. "Hey," he says hesitantly. 

"Have you ever noticed that Louis does this thing, with his shirt," Harry demonstates by pulling on the hem of his own shirt, "when he's nervous?"

Zayn laughed, "Yeah he always has. One of his ticks I guess."

"He has others?"

Zayn sat up and looked at Harry then, "A few. Why?"

Harry shrugged, "Just wondering. I thinks it's kind of cute." Harry couldn't help but smile.

Zayn gave Harry a long look, must've seen something genuine in him, and then sighed. "He crosses his arms over his stomach when he gets defensive. And he tries to hide anytime he smiles, but you can always tell because his eyes get crinkly."

Zayn was full on facing Harry now, slouched back against the arm of the couch. Harry was beaming in his success to engage Zayn in conversation. "I haven't gotten much time outside of the bedroom, but I noticed that he closes his eyes when something's too much. Like if he doesn't see what's going on he won't come."

Zayn freezes, and then so does Harry. Great job, Harry. Why don't you tell Zayn about when Louis used Zayn's cockring on you because he couldn't find his.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"He totally does that." Zayn agreed. "And he loves to touch. Sometimes he'll feel around on my back for hours even though he's felt it a hundred times."

"A hundred?" Harry said without thinking, his jealousy coming out of nowhere.

Zayn just laughed again, "Well that's a rough estimate." Zayn waves it off, but adds a cheeky, "It's probably more." They're both silent then, looking at each other. Then at the same time they both burst into laughter. Full on stomach-clutching, wheezing laughter. 

"What's so funny?" Louis asks as he comes out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. 

Both boys just laugh even harder. 

Harry showered next, but 'convinced' Louis to join him so he wouldn't talk to Zayn about him. After exchanging hand jobs, Harry actually got clean and then went back out to Zayn who gave them a look and went to take his own shower. They got dressed together, taking three times as long because Louis disrobed Harry twice to fool around, and talked about what they wanted to do today. 

"We could go to the beach," Louis suggested. 

"But not up here. Let's go outside of LA, the beaches in the city are crowded."

"Newport's nice."

"Never been."

"I'll take you."

Louis nodded his agreement and they joined Zayn back in the kitchen where Harry found some fruit in the fridge. He dished it out and told Zayn their plans for the day.

"How's Newport Beach sound?"

"Never been."

"Neither's Lou."

"Sounds alright. But we need to get real food somewhere because I'm not into this fruit as a meal thing."

"Let's find a place with chicken and rice. Zayn loves that." Louis suggested while Zayn nodded around a piece of kiwi.

"Chicken and rice. Got it," Harry noted. 

***

The first few days were mostly the same. Harry trying to win Zayn over, Zayn feigning mild interest, Louis and Harry having sex like rabbits all over the city, Louis and Zayn hooking up when they thought it was alright (much to Harry's chagrin), and Louis walking around in a sexed daze the whole time from getting some all the time.

Harry left to go pick up dinner and came back to loud moans coming from Zayn's bedroom. There were only two bedrooms in the suite, one for Harry and one for Zayn. Louis just got to decide which room he wanted to sleep in each night. Last night he chose Zayn's, and Harry hasn't seen either of them all day. But there's been silence until now. Harry didn't understand it! Why would Louis invited him to spend the week with him, flirt with him, sleep with him, and then turn around and fuck his best friend when Harry was in the other room? Harry tried to remind himself that sex between them was different, but he couldn't seem to grasp how Louis thought this was okay.

He dropped their food on the counter and stormed into Zayn's room. Louis was laying on his back, legs wrappred around Zayn's shoulder, while Zayn's head bobbed up and down. Louis' eyes were closed, one hand in the sheets the other in Zayn's hair, but when he heard the door hit the wall they flew open and Zayn pulled off. 

"Are you fucking serious?" Harry yelled. 

"Harry?" Louis' voice was airy and soft, like it was when he was close, and Harry couldn't take it. He stomped to the bed and pulled Zayn up by the back of his shirt. Louis' legs flailed for a second when they lost their purchase. Zayn pushed Harry off of him once he got his footing. 

"Fuck off, mate. What the hell are you doing?" Harry was only pushed further into anger by the rasp in Zayn's voice from having Louis down his throat. 

"This is ridiculous! How is it okay for you two to fuck while I'm in the next room?" Harry said with a flurry of his hands. He turned to Louis, "You brought me along. You sleep with me on a regular basis. I don't care that you guys have this professional fucking agreement between you. Can you at least not do it when you have a third person on the trip with you that you're supposedly into?"

Louis shuffled off the bed to grab his pants and slid them on, his dick only half hard now. Just that small layer of clothing seemed to dissipate some of the heat in the room. "Harry maybe I misjudged something, but I thought you understood things between me and Zayn."

"Are you kidding? No one in their right mind understands the things between you and Zayn! I just try my best to ignore when he kisses you right in front of me. Or when you leave my bed for his. But seriously do you have to have loud, middle-of-the-day sex with me around?"

"I didn't know it was a big deal to you. Zayn and I have always been," Louis floundered for a word to describe it but only came up with, "us. That's not changing anytime soon."

"I get it. You guys are close. You have sex a lot without it affecting your relationship. I mean, that's not normal, but I get that that's what you do. What I don't get it why I'm here."

Zayn was sitting on the foot of the bed, one ankle on his other knee, a serious look on a his face. "Because Louis is an idiot," he mumbled. 

"Shut it, Zee," he turned back to Harry, "You're here because I like having you around. And that's saying something. I know you don't know it, but that's big."

"I don't know that. I don't know anything about you, except that you fuck your scene partner off the clock," Harry said as he threw his hand out towards Zayn, "and that you have way too much money to spend on split second decision getaways with strangers you met at a rave in Paris."

"Screen partner?" Zayn asked, offended. 

"Is that not the proper name? Well sorry I'm not in the know about porn lingo" Harry said sarcastically. 

"Porn?!" Louis voice went up an octave in shock, "Who the hell said anything about porn?"

"I know Louis, you don't have to pretend. I'm fine with it, mostly, I mean I'm trying, but it's okay. We all do what we do. I'm not judging."

"Judging what? Me watching porn? Cause I'm not sorry for it."

"You watch your own porn? Is that normal in your business?"

"My own porn? What the hell are you on about?"

Zayn stood up and put his arms out to shut them both up while trying not to laugh. "Lou, Harry thinks we're porn stars."

Louis mouth practically hit the floor. Harry flushed red. He was starting to feel like he'd made a mistake. "Really?" Louis asked. Harry didn't know what to do so he just shrugged. "Oh my god! Harry, I'm not a bloody porn star!"

"But you're so good in bed, and you're so open about you and Zayn, and you can buy all these nice things but I never see or hear anything about business, and then you got that call about a job and Zayn said 'you don't fuck them, they fuck you' and like I said I'm not judging, you can be a porn star," Harry was breathing hard and getting more and more red by the second. 

"I'm not a porn star, Harry, and neither is Zayn," Louis confirmed. 

"Then what do you do? And how do you and Zayn sleep together so much and stay just friends?"

"Uh..." Louis looked to Zayn and back to Harry, "Nope. You're right, I'm a porn star."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry. It's okay we all make mistakes. 
> 
> COMMETS AND KUDOS MY DEARS! MWAH!! Xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I haven't properly introduced myself yet: Hi, I'm Jess! Congratz on getting this far. What do you think of the fic? 
> 
> Welcome to the madhouse,
> 
> Xoxo

"Uh..." Louis looked to Zayn and back to Harry, "Nope. You're right, I'm a porn star."

"Louis," Zayn warned.

"What?" Louis shot back. "What would you like us to be?"

"Not porn stars. Come on, mate, that's a terrible choice."

"Fine," Louis huffed, "We're very young CEO's of a startup?" Zayn made a non-committal sound. "Heirs?" Zayn raised an eyebrow in consideration? "Royals?" Zayn laughed at that. 

"This isn't funny guys. And I don't much appreciate being played with," Harry voiced. 

Louis settled into a more serious state and went to put his arms around Harry's waist. "Maybe this holiday was a bad idea."

That wasn't what Harry was hoping to get out of this conversation. He sort of wanted Louis to beg his forgiveness and the take him back to his room and fuck him into the night and forget Zayn even existed. 

"I see."

"Not that I'm not having fun, but I realize this," he pointed between Zayn and himself, "is weird for you. But Zayn's always been there, always will be."

"I get that," Harry allows.

"But you're still upset about us having sex," it didn't sound like a question but Harry knew he should answer. 

"It's none of my business I guess. We're not together and you guys obviously are and I'm just not sure why I thought I could compete with him."

Zayn laughed, but Louis didn't. He looked at Harry with something a little too serious for this to be over so quickly. "Hazza," Louis sighed, "I'm going to try and get you to understand, okay? So buckle up." Harry nodded dumbly. "I love Zayn. He's my best friend, my brother, my partner. But I could never be in love with Zayn. It's just not in the cards. We're not," he ran a hand through his hair, "We're not together. We're not like that. But with you, when we're together there's something else. There's the possibility for more. There is no more with me and Zayn. We are what we are, that's it. But when I see you laying next to me, sometimes I, fuck this is hard. Um, sometimes I think there could be more. We could be more. But we can't, and that sucks, because of who I am. I was hoping I could get away from who I am for just a week, and be someone that could actually be with someone like you." Louis sat down on the bed next to Zayn and started playing with the hem of Zayn's shorts. "But I'm not that person, I'm me. I always will be. I'm the person that sleeps with his best friend on a regular basis. I'm the person that doesn't have any family and invites strangers to foreign countries. That's me. And that's the opposite of the person who should get to have you."

Louis breathed out a long breath but didn't look up from Zayn's knee. Harry went and knelt down in front of Louis. He lifted Louis's face to look at him, "You are exactly who you should be. You're funny and kind and loyal and creative and adorable and great in bed and everything that I want. I know you said you've never done this before, invited someone along without knowing them, but I have. I've been invited to spend vacations with men that barely knew me, but it's never been like this. I've never been jealous or needy or clingy like I can't help but be with you. I want your attention at all times. I want your hands on me every second of the day. I want to cook for you, and help pick out your clothes. And I have no clue what to do about that. I'm only twenty-two, I'm in my last year of Uni and I'm imagining a fucking future. That's not me. So I'm glad at least one of us refuses to change."

Louis fingers had clenched tighter and tighter in Zayn's shorts as Harry was talking and now they were tangled in the material. "Harry, this is bad."

Harry's head fell in resignation, "Yeah I figured it would be. But I at least had to tell you before I gave up and went home."

Louis rushed forward and tackled Harry to the ground, pressing his lips to Harry's. "This is bad," he kept saying between kisses. Harry wouldn't mind bad, he wouldn't mind awful, if Louis kept kissing him like that. 

"Well I'm hungry. Want me to pick up something for dinner boys?"

Harry broke away, "Already did. On the counter."

"Hmm, good man," Zayn complimented and walked out. 

Louis moved down to kiss Harry's neck. "This is bad. We should stop." He moved Harry's shirt up his body and off then moved to kiss over his chest. He groaned and said, "You should go back home. We shouldn't stay here together," he bit lightly over Harry's nipple, making him whine. "I shouldn't take you right here, right now."

Harry rolled up into Louis' barely clothed body. "Please, Lou."

"You have to know. Things between Zayn and I, they aren't changing. I don't know how to make that okay with you, but I'd like to. But I'm not giving Zayn up."

Harry was shaking his head two words into Louis' confession. "We'll figure it out. Right now Zayn isn't here and I need you."

Louis groaned and nodded at the same time before pulling Harry's shirt and jeans off. They rubbed back and forth on each other in their pants until Harry was pleading for Louis to "Just fuck me."

"That's not how we ask is it, babe?" Harry bit his lip and shook his head regretfully. "Why don't you ask like a good boy and then we'll see."

Harry's whole body melted under him and he sighed, "Please, Lou, I need your cock. I'll be so good I promise." Louis groaned and nodded at the same time before standing up and pulling Harry with him. "What'd I do?"

Louis cupped Harry's face in his palm, "Oh nothing, love. I want to take you to your bed. Don't want you hurting your back and Zayn's not a fan of other people having sex in his bed." They ran across the living room, receiving a momentary glance from Zayn, and into Harry's room. 

"Lay down," Louis ordered and Harry obeyed. Louis palmed himself slowly over his pants and let his eyes roam over Harry, flushed and straining against his underwear. "You're going to ask for everything you want. I'll give you whatever, but you have to ask for it. What do you want, Harry?"

Harry whined and arched his back off the bed, "You."

"No, no. More specific. What do you want right now?"

Harry bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before sitting up on his elbows, "Will you fuck my face?"

Louis had to squeeze himself painfully hard in his hand to stave off his orgasm. "Yeah, I can do that, baby." Louis slipped his pants off and then knelt on the bed and crawled up Harry's body to straddle his shoulders. He took himself in his hand and rubbed his head across Harry's bright pink lips. Harry opened up and licked at Louis' tip. 

Louis pushed into Harry's mouth and Harry didn't hesitate to swallow him down. Harry let his eyes fall shut, but didn't start with hard, fast suction, instead he just suckled around him like Louis' prick was a Popsicle. Louis bent over to support himself on one hand beside Harry's head while the other played soft patterns into Harry's hair and cheek. 

"God, you're so good, baby. Know exactly what I want."

Harry hummed happily around Louis in his mouth. He kept Louis down his throat and sucked on him, pulling precome from him to swallow. Harry looked so serene that Louis didn't want to disturb him, which is weird considering he was sucking Louis' cock. But he needed to know what Harry wanted. 

"Still want me to fuck your face, love?" Harry's eyes slipped open at Louis' question and he nodded with Louis on his tongue. "You sure? I could come like this."

Harry made an unpleased sound and pulled off of Louis, "I want it. Really hard, please."

Louis scrunched the sheets up between his fingers and pulled Harry's mouth wide open by his chin. He pushed back in and thrust deep with a hard shove. Harry moaned and let his eyes close again. Louis used both hands to support himself now and pulled out a little before thrusting down Harry's throat. 

Louis pushed deep again and again and Harry's entire body went lax. He made small needy sounds as Louis fucked into his mouth. "I'm close, Haz." Harry just hummed his approval, which sent vibrations up Louis cock into his spine and had him pushing harder for a couple more thrusts before shouting down Harry's throat.

Harry's mouth instantly tighten around Louis, sucking all he could from him until he pulled out and fell next to Harry. Louis turned on his side and ran a hand down to Harry's cock, but when his he gripped around him Harry was soft and his pants sported a pretty large wet stain. 

"Did you come already, baby?" Harry snuggled up to Louis and nodded in the crook of his neck. Harry never stopped amazing him. He'd never had someone like Harry before and he didn't think he ever would again. He was amazing in everything he did. When he cooked, when he watched chick flicks, when he came without being touched just from getting his face fucked. Louis was in awe of Harry 110% of the time and he knew that was going to be a problem later.

"Hungry," Harry mumbled.

"Again already," Louis moved to straddle Harry again, "If you insist," he teased. 

Harry slapped him playfully and bit his thigh gently. "Off, really, I'm hungry and our food is probably cold."

Louis laughed but climbed off the bed. "Okay, okay. Come on," he offered Harry a hand. Harry smiled and bounced after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lovelovelove Larry smut all day! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not bragging but this shit is getting good!
> 
> Enjoy xoxo
> 
> (ps. as you can see in the tags there will be some Ziam and some Narry happening later. tbh I haven't quite decided what I want to do with that. If you've got some visions for that lemme know!)
> 
> ALSO! Someone guess the real life Larry ref a few chapters back so now they get a one of a kind Larry one shot that I'll gift to them or something! Congratz!

Harry used the last three days they had there making sure he captured Louis' attention twenty-four/seven. So far he hadn't slept with Zayn again since the confrontation, and Harry was looking to keep it that way. He woke Louis up with good morning blow jobs, he kept Louis busy with activities all day (including one or two public sexual activities), and did everything he could to get Louis to his room before Zayn did.

Turns out Louis is easily entertained. Harry was working way harder than he had to to keep Louis, but he didn't want to take any chances. Harry also noticed that he was treating sex with Louis way differently than he's ever treated sex before. He's always been a sub, but with Louis it's like he wants more than someone dominant, something more personal, but he didn't know what yet.

Louis could tell Harry was working his ass off for him. He was always asking what Louis wanted, always ready to please Louis if he even hinted he wanted it. He knows that Harry feels like he's fighting for Louis, but honestly Louis is an easy prize. He hasn't remotely missed sleeping with Zayn the past couple days, and not just because Harry was ever-present, but also because Harry was more than enough.

They were laying, snuggled close, on the couch watching Ellen (some famous boyband was on promoting a new album) while Zayn was at an art gallery visiting a friend he did some pieces for a few years back. Harry wasn't actually watching, in fact he wasn't even facing the TV. He had his face buried in Louis' chest and a good grip on the back of his shirt. He was half asleep and mumbled little nothing's while Louis pet his hair and shh'd him quietly.

Harry woke up enough to say, "You smell good," against Louis' shirt. Louis chuckled and kissed the top of Harry's head. Harry continued with, "Warm too." Louis curled his arms around Harry tighter and smiled. "Don't let go," Harry barely whispered.

Louis closed his eyes with a sigh. He wanted to say that he never would, that he'd hold Harry forever and a day, but he knew it was a lie. He couldn't have Harry, only one more day and he'd have to forget Harry completely. Let him go forever.

"I'm sorry," Louis' voice was a breath but Harry must have heard because his fingers clenched in Louis' shirt and he shook his head without opening his eyes.

"Don't."

"I'm sorry," was all Louis could say again.

Harry opened his eyes and pulled back so he could look at Louis, "So I've only got one more day with you? That's it?" Louis didn't answer but he didn't have to, his eyes were sad and Harry knew. "Then there's something I want, as a parting present. Something I've thought about since I came home with you."

"Anything you want, Haz."

Harry smirked, "How would Zayn feel about a threesome?"

***

Harry and Louis were snogging on the couch when Zayn came home. Louis pounced, literally, on the idea of a threesome. Harry hadn't expected it to go down so well. He figured Louis would be overly protective of Zayn and never consider the idea of sharing him. But when Louis whispered a  _fuck yes_  and pulled Harry on top of him, Harry took that as a yes.

Zayn huffed a laugh when he came through the door and threw a, "Thought you guys would be further along by now."

Harry pressed his face next to Louis ear and whispered, "I want him, please."

Louis arched up into Harry's body and croaked, "Zayn come here. Now."

Zayn gave him an  _okay, bossy_  look but set his keys down and came over anyway. Harry looked at Louis for a long second, saw permission, and stood up in front of Zayn. Zayn made a stunted sound of surprise when Harry pressed his lips to Zayn's.

Louis got up and came behind Zayn to play with the waistband of his jeans. He leaned in to say, "Some fun, yeah, Zee?"

Harry hummed in answer instead of Zayn and curled his hands in Zayn's hair. Zayn let himself be kissed for a moment before taking the lead, making Harry go pliant. Louis smiled, "He's so good. Use him, he loves it."

Zayn and Harry moaned in unison at Louis instruction. Zayn pulled on Harry's clothes, bringing him closer. "Knees," Zayn's low voice broke the air. Harry whimpered and fell.

Harry looked at Louis behind Zayn with pleading eyes. Louis smiled at him and Harry relaxed on the floor. He looked back to Zayn and waited for the next step. Zayn turned his back on Harry and kissed Louis with zealous. They didn't fight for dominance like they both did with Harry until Harry fell into submission. They just let their mouths move in memorized synchronization.

Harry shifted minutely on his knees and tried to wait patiently, but when Louis put a hand between Zayn's jeans and pants Harry whined his frustration. Louis growled and broke away from Zayn.

"Harry," he scolded, "you will wait. I won't tolerate that behavior." Harry forehead scrunched up in remorse and he let his head fall. "Stay still and quiet for me and you'll have what you want soon enough." Harry nodded and kept his head down.

Louis returned to Zayn, who wore a shocked look on his face. Louis gave him a questioning gaze but Zayn just looked dumbfounded. Louis pulled Zayn by the wrist towards the kitchen. Harry made a scared sound, making Louis look back at him. Harry wore fear all over his features as he watched Louis walk further away.

Louis heart beat faster as he assured Harry, "Don't worry, baby, I'm not leaving. I'm right here." Harry inhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and settle back to wait.

Zayn pulled Louis past the half-wall that separated the two rooms and started whisper-yelling his confusion at Louis. "What the hell was that?"

Louis shrugged, "What?"

"Harry, wait. Sit still. I won't  _tolerate that behavior_?" Zayn's neck vein was prominent now, so Louis know he was freaking out. "He's not your child. He's your, I'll allow, very submissive lover for a week. Where the hell did that come from?"

"I don't know. It's just sort of a thing we do. Harry likes to be told what to do, and I like telling him. Sometimes he doesn't behave so I make him."

"Are you listening to yourself right now? Sometimes he doesn't behave? That's way beyond a week of sex, Louis. You've created something else entirely with that boy."

Louis wanted to rebut that he didn't. That that was ridiculous. But then he thought about it. Zayn was right. Louis had never done anything like this with anyone before. If it were a week ago, Louis would've laughed at the words coming out of his mouth.

"I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened."

"That's what you've got for me? Just sort of happened? Louis you are so deep right now you can't even see it."

"I'm not," he argued. "I'm fine. We're fine."

Zayn pushed him, pretty hard, in the shoulder. "See? There is no we with you two! He's just a guy Louis!"

"Stop! He's not just a guy! He's mine!" Louis cupped his hand over his mouth as soon as he realized what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually crying on the floor right now brb
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS FOR EVA! WMAH!! Xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may not have noticed my warnings for this fic have changed. I've started to develop a little bit of the future of the story and it going to get darker before it gets lighter, fair warning. I hope you stick it out, but I understand if you wanna respectfully decline now. 
> 
> That being said, my mind is running at top speed with everything that's in my head for this story and it's only getting good. Just wait for it. :)

_"Stop! He's not just a guy! He's mine!" Louis cupped his hand over his mouth as soon as he realized what he said._

***

Louis backed out of the kitchen slowly, his hand still over his mouth and his eyes wide. He stumbled against the counter but turned and kept going. He grabbed his jacket and slipped his Vans on before looking back at Harry, hard and still kneeling on the floor with his head down. Louis froze again. He couldn't just...Harry was so good, just waiting, Louis couldn't...

He went back to the kitchen. "Zayn," Zayn looked up from where he was staring at the marble counter, "Don't leave him like that. He'll do whatever you want. Just get 'im off for me, please." Louis didn't wait for an answer, he knew Zayn wouldn't be as cruel as Louis was being, before running out of the hotel room and to the stairs, unable to wait for the elevator. He ran down a dozen flights of stairs, sweating more from nerves and confusion than the physical excertion.

The air was warm but not hot, as LA tends to be, so Louis slipped on his thin jacket and calmed his speed to fairly normal, but couldn't stop clenching and unclenching his fists. He ran his hand through his hair over and over. He was jittery and flinching at every movement around him. Louis was actually loosing his mind. He played with the idea that he was out of his mind whenever Harry would chant his name like he was God. He figured he was crazy when he woke up and made sure Harry was there before he made sure his gun was still there. But now he was mumbling to himself and staring at the sky and the ground alternately. He was actually certifiable.

He kept walking until the street of the city gave way to the beach. It wasn't very busy, the sun was about to set and people were heading home, so Louis was one of the few that walked the sand. He was the only one that was fully dressed and talking to himself. People gave him wary looks as they put their stuff away and scurried off.

"Mine, not mine. Not mine, mine. Shit, mine. Need him. I need him. Can't. Don't want-shit need it." Louis fell to the sand on his knees and pulled his hood up to cover his face as tears fell down his cheek. Louis rubbed his face, unsure what was happening. Then he realized he was crying and didn't know what to do. He hadn't cried in over fifteen years. Not since he was a  
kid. Not his first job, way before that, he was taught that crying only meant weakness.

_No. No. Don't go there._ Louis knew if he went back to that place he'd never get out.  _You need to take care of this. You knew this was a bad idea from the start and now look what you've done. You've laid claim on a person. You barely have a single friend and you think you have the right to own another human. After everything that's been done to you, you of all people should understand what's wrong with trying to own someone._ Louis wiped his face harshly and got back up from the gritty mass below him.  _You have to fix this._  Louis wrapped his jacket around himself and started back to the hotel.

***

Zayn was sitting by himself on the couch when Louis got there. The TV was on but muted and he was staring at it like it held all the answers to life. Louis looked in the kitchen then Harry's room, but saw no sign of him. "Where is he?" Louis croaked, his voice hoarse from crying and lack of use.

Zayn's head jerked up like he just realized Louis was there. "Oh, uh," he looked around for a moment before looking back to Louis, "my room. He said it smelled more like you than his room." Zayn eyes never blinked and his mouth kept moving even after his sentence was finished. It was like Zayn had seen one of Louis' more brutal tortures (which Louis refused to let happen).

Louis went and sat next to him, "You alright?" Zayn just nodded slowly without really looking at him. "What, um, what happened after I left?"

Zayn chuckled darkly and finished really looking into Louis' eyes. "I've never, after everything, I never imagined someone could...He's broken. You broke him."

Louis licked his lips, stalling for a moment to think about what Zayn said. "I don't under-"

"Go see him," was all Zayn said before curling up on the couch and turning away from Louis.

Louis looked to Zayn's door and back, trying to pluck up the courage to do this. He could just imagine Harry on the other side crying and alone. That single thought, Harry alone, made Louis get up and gently open the door to the dark room. He closed it gently behind him and stood in the darkness waiting to see if Harry was awake. All Louis heard was even, if incredibly slow, breathing, and assumed Harry had finally drifted off. He was going stripping off his clothes to join Harry when he heard a small, scared voice come from where the bed was in the black.

"You left."

Louis eyes shut against the pain in his voice. "I came back."

"You left me," Harry's voice was still quiet but firmer, "You got me hard, put me on my knees, and left me."

"I made sure Zayn took care of you. He did, didn't he?"

Harry made a small wounded noise and said, "I couldn't. I couldn't let him touch me when you weren't there."

"You never came?" Louis walked to the side of bed and could see the outline of Harry's body coiled up into a shape that should've been too small for such a long boy. Harry didn't respond, but Louis heard the pillow rustle so he assumed he shook his head. "I didn't know. I-" Louis brushed his hands over his face and laid down under the covers. "I'm so sorry."

Harry's body stay folded but he scooted closer to Louis so his shins and forearms were pressing into Louis' front. Louis folded his arms around Harry's body and kissed his forehead. "I didn't know what to do. I've never felt like that before," Harry admitted.

Louis laughed but the humor was missing. "Yeah me neither. I sort of freaked."

"Is it because of what you said in the kitchen?" Louis huffed. "I heard you. I'd apologize, but it wasn't eavesdropping, you were really loud."

Louis pushed his face further between Harry's and the pillow. "I didn't think before I spoke."

"You said I was yours."

They were silent while Louis tried to find something to say, but he only came up with, "Yeah."

"I've never been someone's before."

Louis was surprised that Harry didn't sound offended or hurt by the fact that Louis claimed him like property. "I shouldn't have said that. You're not mine. You're yours. No one can own you, Harry."

Harry nodded but stayed quiet. Louis wasn't sure if that was it until Harry whispered, barely audible over their breathing, "What if I want to?"

Louis knew. He knew what Harry meant. Instantly his heart soared and plummeted simultaneously. Harry wasn't supposed to want this. He was supposed to be repulsed. Dejected. Turned off. Hate Louis for what he said. That way Louis could give him up and go home and be who he was and not fall asleep and think about haunting green eyes and tattoos that seems to make no sense but he wanted to learn everything about.

"You can't own another human being. It's not right, Harry."

"What if you don't own me? What if we share me? I'm mine, but I'm yours too."

Louis was shaking his head even as Harry spoke. "I can't."

"Why not? I'm willing to work with this. Whatever it is."

Harry's voice was getting steadily smaller. Louis wanted to caccoon him in his body and hold him until he was back to the smiling boy Louis wanted. "I can't. Not because it's hard, which it is, but because I, me, I can't. I've learned a long time ago that claiming a person as a piece of property is wrong, Harry."

Harry tried to wiggle away from Louis. Louis held on for a moment before letting him go, and Harry turned over in the bed and faced away from Louis. "Letting you have me isn't wrong. Giving you ownership over me isn't wrong. Not if I want it."

Louis could tell he was crying. His whole body was twitching to comfort him. Louis let his mind run a million miles a minute for just a minute before turning it off and settling into a single choice. "Harry," he didn't respond so Louis pressed his body to spoon him from behind, "Harry, listen to me please, very closely. I...I am willing to try. I can't own you. I just can't. But I'm willing to try with this."

Harry turned over and ran his hand up Louis' arm, "Really?"

"But I have to ask you something first."

Harry kissed Louis softly of the chin, "Please, anything."

"Are you willing to die for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whadda think?? Honestly is this fic hectic enough for you yet?
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME! MWAH!! Xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sorta short but I'm gonna update again real soon so hold tight :)

"Are you willing to die for me?"

Harry thought it an odd question. Not because they just met a couple weeks ago and because he didn't even know Louis' middle name, but because the answer was so obvious that Harry was taken aback by it.

"Of course."

Louis sighed, sounding almost disappointed by Harry's response. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Harry leaned in and kissed Louis' cheek in reassurance, "I'm a big boy, and if I chose to put myself in danger for you then so be it."

Louis shook his head, "I can't let you get hurt." 

Harry huffed, "Ok I know you're not a pornstar, but whoever your boss is, is way too up tight."

Louis chuckled but didn't smile, "For good reason, love."

"Why can't you just tell me? Are you a drug dealer? Private security? Are you a spy or something?" Louis tensed at the last guess and Harry noticed, "Bull shit, you are not a spy."

Louis just laid completely still, hoping Harry would just talk his way through all of it and Louis wouldn't have to say anything. 

"You're not a spy...oh my God you're a fucking spy!" Harry twitched in Louis' arms.

"Hush, you have to be quiet." Harry covered his mouth with a hand for a moment to contain his grin. "Its not funny, or even happy. This is serious, Haz."

Harry morphed his face into something serious and nodded. He took his hand away and whispered, "Do you have a laser pen?" Louis rolled his eyes but nodded. "Oh my god, no way!" He whisper-yelled, "That's so cheesy."

"Hey its useful okay?"

"What else do you have?"

"We're not talking about this right now. What we need to talk about is us."

"Us," Harry repeated with a dopey smile, "I like us."

Louis allowed a smile too, "I like us too." Harry kissed Louis quickly and then snuggled into his chest. "But we still have to talk." Harry hummed his agreement. "No one can know." Harry made an un approving sound but stayed close. "No public dates." 

Harry's head popped up, "Dates? We're dating?"

Louis stroked his cheek and nodded, "If you want."

"Oh I want." Harry confirmed and laid back down. "What else do I get."

"No, Harry, this is a list of things you don't get."

"Boo," Harry joked.

"Hey," Louis' toned turned serious and made Harry quiet and stiffen. "This is important and not at all funny, so listen up."

Harry pulled back to look Louis in the eye. "Sorry," he apologized sincerely. 

Louis sighed and kept going, "You can't send phone calls, or texts, or emails. I contact you only."

"What? What if I miss you?"

"You will miss me. I'm gone from home at least eighty percent of the year. I won't be around for more than a couple days at a time. That's something you also need to take into account when you decide."

"When I decide what?" 

Louis gave an exasperated look and reaffirmed, "When you decide whether or not you want to be with me."

Harry creased his forehead up and and pursed his lips, "I thought I was pretty clear earlier. I've already decided. I'll take whatever rules you give me."

"I'll never meet your family. You'll never see my apartment. You'll never marry me. Have kids with me. I can't give you any of that."

Harry visibly deflated as Louis kept talking. "How about we talk about what you can give me," he requested sadly. 

Louis felt his heart twist in pain at Harry's voice, "I can give you me. Which is more than I ever thought I could. I'll do whatever I can to see you between missions. I'll think about you constantly. And I think I'll love you. I didn't think I was capable of being in love. But with you, I think I can. You make me feel things I've never felt before. Things I gave up on a long time ago."

Harry's smile was blinding by the end of Louis' confession. He pulled Louis closer, so he was half on top of him, and kissed him hard enough to make his lips tingle. "Can we make a deal?"

"Probably not, but try me."

"Can I get a few presents before you leave me to keep me from getting lonely while you're gone?"

Louis smirked at Harry seemingly innocent request, "Like what?"

"Like," Harry trailed a finger down Louis clothed chest to his jeans, "Id love a picture of you," he accentuated what he meant by cupping Louis in his hand, "A video maybe." Louis shook his head, "Maybe," Harry bargained, "And maybe you could pick out something for me to use while you're gone. Something you know I'd love."

Louis shivered at the idea of picking out sex toys with Harry. "Maybe," Louis had to clear his throat and start again, "Maybe we could do some of that."

"Maybe," Harry quipped.

"Maybe," Louis teased. "But for now you won't need a picture, or even a video, because you have the real thing."

"Thank God for that," Harry smiled and pulled Louis on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluff! Ugh Larry is co cute! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ALL DAY! MWAH!! Xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: BDSM talk! (its gd sexy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, although loaded with goodies, is more of a necessary chapter than a fun chapter. It sets up a lot of things for the future of the fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

They didn't just fool around all day. Louis sat Harry down with Zayn and went over the real rules of their new official relationship. Zayn and Louis yelled at each other for a good ten minutes, but then Louis whispered something in Zayn's ear and Zayn softened instantly, sitting down and listening to Louis talk.

_Rule 1: Absolutely no one can know. Not your mom, not your nan, not your cat. No one._

_Rule 2_ : (Louis mentioned it earlier but reiterated it.)  _You can not contact me while I'm gone. No texts, no emails, no written letters._ _I_ _w_ _ill_ _try to stay in touch if_ _I_ _c_ _an_ _on_ _my_ _own accord._ When Louis was in town he would give Harry a number to use to get ahold of him, but while he was on a mission Harry basically didn't exist.

Which brought us to,  _Rule 3: While Louis was on a mission, Zayn was fair game_.  _But while_ _I'm_ _home_ _I'm_ _all_ _yours_. Harry's face scrunched up at the unpleasant news, but then considered it for a moment and decided that he'd rather Louis be with Zayn when he was gone than random strangers. It was rather unfair to keep Louis celibate for ten months out of the year. Louis offered the same thing for Harry:  _You can have whomever you want while I'm gone, as long as you ask permission first_  (Harry bit back a moan at that),  _and I approve_. Harry nodded.

_Rule 4: You will have to upgrade your security at home_. (Harry hadn't bothered to tell Louis that his house was already fully equipped with a top notch system, because he'd yet to tell Louis anything about his life really.)  _Buy a gun, learn to use it_. Harry resisted that at first, but then Louis smirk and said he'd be his personal instructor for that particular course, and then Harry didn't resist so much.

Other things weren't so much rules and guidelines for their 'personal time'. Zayn quickly dismissed himself from that conversation and Louis came over to sit next to Harry so they could talk more privately.

"You obviously like when I'm in charge." Harry nodded easily, a dopey smile on his face. "You like when I tell you what to do." Harry nodded again, his eyes starting to get hazy thinking about it. "But to be honest I'm never been a Dom before and since we won't have much time to sit down together we need to decide things now."

"Things like what?"

"Have you been like this forever, Harry?"

"Like what?" Harry sounded slightly offended.

Louis smiled softly and kissed his cheek, "I meant have you always been submissive in bed?"

Harry shifted, feeling himself stir a little bit, and looked to Louis' knees next to his. "I've always been a bottom, but I've never taken it to, um, like this level before."

Louis nodded, a pensive look on his face. "Well then we'll just figure this out together, I guess."

"What do we have to figure out?"

"Lots of things. What kinks you have? If we want to use the stoplight system or just a safe word, or both. If you like it more when I'm a gentle or if you're into pain."

Harry wringed his fingers together and closed his eyes. He kept fidgeting for a moment before he breathed out a needy, "Yes, please."

Louis groaned and took Harry's hand in his. "I'm gonna go grab my IPad, I'll be right back." Harry sighed and nodded, still playing with his hands. Louis returned with the device in his hand and sat back next to Harry. "Come here," he cooed and tucked Harry into his side. He unlocked his IPad and brought up Google. "This is just preliminary. I'll do a bunch of research while I'm gone, but I want to lay the ground rules before I go."

Harry nodded even though he wasn't sure what he was agreeing to. Louis typed in a few words into the search bar. Harry's eye darkened a little when he saw them:  ** _BDSM sex toys_**.

Louis chuckled when Harry whined and nuzzled into Louis' shirt. "It's just a search. We're just looking." Louis bumped Harry gently to get him to look up into Louis' eyes. "You can say no to absolutely anything. I'd never make you do anything you don't want to do." Harry smiled and leaned up to place a kiss under Louis' chin.

An hour later, Louis had a long list of yes and no items and activities. They were both rock hard in their pants and Louis was naming things off like an auctioneer.

"Whips?"

"Nuh uh."

"Floggers?"

"What's that?"

"They're kind of like whips but softer and they're less likey to leave marks."

"Does it hurt?"

"Well I've never been flogged, but I'd assume it kind of hurts, yeah."

"Yeah, yes on that one."

Louis just hummed and moved on. "Cuffs."

"We can't leave marks."

"What about padded cuffs?"

"Yes, please."

"Gags." Harry groaned at that. "So yes, then?"

"Yes," Harry whispered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, please."

Louis pulled gently on the hairs at the nape of his neck, "Good boy."

Harry made a contented sound and curled so he was facing Louis more. "Lou?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"You call me baby and good boy." Louis' grip loosened a little, but Harry clenched Louis' shirt tighter in his hands, "I like it. I promise." Louis visably relaxed, "I was just wondering if there's something I should call you."

"What do you want to call me?"

"I want to call you so many things," Harry giggled.

Louis laughed and said, "Well next time why don't you try some of them out and see what works."

Harry nodded, pleased. "Okay."

"Want to do more?"

"Yes, please."

Louis scrolled a little and then offered, "Rope."

"No marks," Harry reminded.

"They're softer blends of ropes so it won't leave marks. And it's not to tie up your wrists. Its for other parts of your body."

Harry groaned and shifted so he could rub against Louis' leg. "Like?"

"Like your legs, to tie your arms and legs together, your arms to your chest, actually it says we can even use it as a, rather inventive, cock ring. Oh what about cock rings?!" Louis got excited. Harry whines and throws one leg over Louis' lap and started rocking his clothed erection against him.

"Wait," Harry pleaded, "The, um, rope is for what?"

Louis chuckled at Harry's version of a dirty question, "Well, love," Louis reached between them and grasped Harry's bulge in his hand, "looks like I'd use the rope and tie it around you really tight so you couldn't come."

Harry whimpered and rocked harder into Louis' hand. "Please," he begged. He was sweating now and his clothes were uncomfortable.

Louis took his hand away and gave Harry's leg a pat. "Settle down, we have to finish this." Harry groaned, but quieted when Louis gave him a reprimanding glance.

By the end of another hour they'd delved into so many place Louis never saw himself going. The list turned out something like this:

Harry loves the stoplight system.

Safeword: Banana

Dildos: Yes

Vibrators: Yes

Butt Plugs: Hell Yes

Prostate Massager: Ugh, God Yes

Whips: No

Floggers: Yes

Leather Cuffs: Yes

Metal Cuffs: No

Cock Rings: Yes

Vibrating Cock Rings: Please, Louis. Please, Yes

Rope: Maybe, depends on where you use it

Gags: Yes

Blindfolds: Yes

Wax: Maybe, only if it smells like vanilla

Food: Yummy! Yes, please

Paddles: Louis, stop! I swear I'll come.

Nipple Clamps: Oh God Louis!...fuck now I have to change my pants.

Harry ran to his room to change while Louis saved the note on his IPad and exited out of everything else. Louis couldn't believe he was doing this. But if just talking about it made Harry come, he couldn't imagine actually doing it. He was surprised he hadn't soiled his own pants yet. His mind was spinning with possiblities. Stuff they didn't even get to: paint, overnight orgasm denial. But Louis didn't want to overwhelm Harry, considering Louis was half crazy with it already.

"All clean!" Harry announced as he came back and flopped next to Louis.

"Too bad. I was hoping to get dirty before we start packing," Louis teased.

Harry shook his head frantically, "I'm dirty. I'll be dirty!"

Louis laughed and set his IPad down on the couch in favor of dragging Harry to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? Eh? So...whadda think?
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MY DEARS! MWAH!! Xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was everyone's Thanksgiving and Black Friday. No one died in the crowds I hope. 
> 
> Enjoy this little diddy of a chapter. I know it's been pretty much smut so far, but I swear I've got a plot. But Dom!Louis and Sub!Harry are just so sexy!! #sorrynotsorry

The flight from America back to London was long, but Louis had asked Harry at the beginning to tell him all of his favorite things, so he wasn't bored for a second. 

"Photography? That's so hipster Haz?" Louis teased.

"So? Capturing things that would otherwise disappear the next moment? That's cool."

"You are too cheesy," Louis ribbed, but kissed him so it wasn't really an insult.

"I'm guessing I can't take your picture?"

Louis pursed his lips in a frown, "Nah, sorry, babe."

Harry leaned over and pressed his lips to Louis' ear, "What if they aren't of your face?"

Louis huffed and laughed, but swallowed thickly with lust. "Very funny."

Harry pulled back with a devious look in his eye. "Oh, you thought I was joking, I'm sorry. I'll make it more clear for you." Harry leaned back in and added a hand to Louis thigh, fingers wandering until they rested over Louis' cock, "I need to take a picture of your beautiful cock when it's hard and red and leaking so I can get off to the thought of you when you're gone."

Louis bit his lip to keep his moan quiet. He turned to Harry with fire in his eyes, "You aren't being very good right now, Harry. Getting me hard on a plane isn't the best way for you to get what you want."

Harry softened and Louis could see his submissive side wash over him, "Please, I'll need something when you're gone. I can't come without you."

Louis sighed. "If you want a picture than behave for the rest of the flight. When we land I'll get a room and I'll give you everything you need for the next few weeks I'll be gone." Harry hummed happily and sat back in his seat.

***

Zayn went back to his apartment and then Louis' to pack for the next mission while Louis and Harry went to the hotel. 

Harry pulled out his camera and a couple lenses. Louis watched with a contained smile watching Harry in his element. Harry laid the stuff out on the table and turned to Louis when he was ready. "Alright, clothes off." 

Louis gave him a look, but stripped down so he was standing at the foot of the bed naked. "You too. I'm not standing here naked by myself." Harry laughed and handed his camera to Louis while he started to unbutton his shirt. 

He was focused on getting the buttons through the holes when he heard a few clicks. His head popped up to see Louis looking through the view finder and snapping some photos. "Lou," Harry scoffed but smiled. 

"What? There is clearly better subject matter in this room than me." He clicked more as Harry's shirt fell to the floor. Harry rolled his eyes and took to his trousers. More clicks went off as Harry pulled his jeans and pants to the floor. Harry reached for the camera but Louis held it out of his reach. "I see why you like this. I'm gonna keep going." Louis put his face back to the camera. "Touch yourself." 

Harry just looked at Louis until Louis moved the camera away a little and raise an eyebrow, "Are you planning on disobeying me?" Harry whined and took his half hard length in his hand. Louis went back to the camera and said, "Keep going."

Harry brought his hand up to his mouth, as Louis followed with the lens, and licked his palm, making the shutter go crazy for a second before he brought his hand back to his prick. Harry jerked himself harder, feeling himself thicken in his hand. "Lou," Harry moaned as he watched Louis get harder just from watching and taking pictures. 

"That's so good, baby. Keep going." Louis voice was more raw now, edged with barely contained lust.

"Lou, touch me," Harry pleaded. Louis hummed and held the camera with one hand while his other hand reached out for Harry. Harry rushed forward and placed Louis' hand around him. Louis pumped him and took pictures. "Yeah, Lou."

"Your dick looks so good in my hand," Louis commented almost off-handedly while he jacked Harry off faster. Harry stomach tensed and his hand came up to grip Louis' waist. Louis pulled his hand away, making Harry whimper. "You were gonna come." Harry humphed and pouted. Louis chuckled, "So you don't want me inside you?" Harry perked up at that and ran to bed, turned, and flopped down on it. His hard on bumped his stomach, causing a moan to fall from his mouth. 

"Come on, Lou. Need you."

Louis went to the bed and handed Harry the camera. Harry held it to his face and started pressing the button. "Don't get my face or my tattoos."

Harry nodded and kept clicking. Louis crawled between Harry's legs and pushed them wider. Harry pointed the camera to where Louis and Harry's cocks were millimeters apart. "We look good together." Louis hummed his agreement and took them both in his hand. Harry arched but quickly recovered so he could get pictures. "This is way harder than I thought."

Louis laughed and leaned over to kiss his tip. Harry groaned and bucked into Louis' hand. Louis sat up and tisked, "That'll be three spankings for being greedy. And don't think I forgot you're cheekiness on the plane. Three more makes six. Turn over."

Harry whined but quickly set the camera down and flipped onto his stomach, his thighs bracketing Louis'. Louis rubbed the soft skin in his hands and said, "Sometimes I think spanking is more of a reward for you than a punishment." Harry moaned and arched into Louis' touch. "You just added another. Lay still."

Harry stilled and pushed his face further into the bed. Louis brought his hand back and swung it down. Harry whole body clenched and a moan ripped out of his throat. Louis' dick twitched against his hip as he rubbed the pinking skin. He brought his hand down on the other cheek. Harry rubbed his face against the sheets. Louis landed another two with more gusto. Harry made a broken noise into the sheets. "Doing so well, baby." Harry preened but tried to stay still as Louis delivered the last three in rhythm. 

Afterwards Louis sat back and admired his work. Harry's ass was bright red, except where Louis' hand had hit multiple times, which stood out in a stark white. Louis reached over and grabbed the camera, ticking off a dozen pictures of Harry's raw cheeks. "Time to use your colors, love."

Harry inhaled like he hadn't been breathing and squeaked, "So fucking green."

Louis chuckled and kissed the burning skin. "You little masochist," he complimented. 

"Love it," Harry breathed. 

"Turn over so you can take pictures while I fuck you." Harry groaned and turned over. Louis handed him the camera and got off the bed to retrieve the lube and condom from his bag. He came back and rolled the condom over his length. "Do you need to be stretch, or are you still loose from this morning?"

"I'm fine, just please, fuck me."

Louis nodded and slicked himself up before leading his tip to Harry's hole. Harry sat up on one elbow and took pictures of where Louis was teasing Harry's entrance. He held the button down for a continuous shutter as Louis slipped inside him, but fell back to the bed as soon as Louis was seated inside him.

"Jesus, that's hard."

"You're doing so well, baby. Imagine all the good pictures you'll have when I'm gone."

Harry groaned and pushed his hips down on Louis. Louis' fists were tight as he rocketed into Harry, changing his angle until Harry arched off the bed with a stuttered, "L-Louis." He kept a brutal pace as Harry's legs wrapped around his waist as he kept angling the camera this way and that, not really looking anymore. Louis tried to keep his arms out of the way so Harry wouldn't get his tattoos. 

"Okay, put that thing down so I can really fuck you," Louis ordered. Harry dropped the camera to the bed in his hand and sighed. Louis leaned over and kissed Harry as he shoved in deeper. Harry moaned and pushed his chest against Louis'. 

"Don't, don't c-come," Harry said as he shook. "Please."

Louis gave Harry a confused look but tried to hold off while he pushed Harry closer. Harry took himself in his hand, but Louis slapped it away with a growl and replaced it with his own. He tugged Harry until he shot over his stomach. 

Louis slowed to a stop and looked at Harry. "What do you want, love?"

Harry was breathing hard but pushed out, "Pull out. Gimme just a second and then I'll make you come on me while you take pictures?"

Louis groaned and bit Harry's shoulder as he pulled out and ripped off the condom. Harry lifted the camera again and handed it to Louis. He took Louis in his hand and pumped him furiously while Louis tried to keep a steady hand on the button. He clicked away as his cum shot up Harry's stomach and towards his chest. Louis fell down beside Harry and Harry tangled his legs with Louis while Louis shot a couple more pictures of their lower half. 

They laid in comfortable silence for a while before Harry whispered, "You're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah," Louis sighed. 

"You can't tell me where."

"No."

"For how long?"

"Shouldn't be more than two weeks."

"That's forever."

Louis pulled Harry closer and kissed his hair, "I'll be back before you know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy and sad chapter...back to reality for Larry :(
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS BECAUSE I LOOOOOVE YOU! MWAH!! Xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but intense and leading somewhere

"I'm in a cab. I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Um, how is he?"

"Well he's Harry. Smiling but not always happy." Louis spoke like he'd known Harry since they were kids, but honestly it felt like that sometimes.

"I've got me packed and almost everything of yours, except weapons of course. That's your choice. I'm waiting for you to open the Package."

"Ok I'm literally pulling up. Bye."

Louis hung up and paid the cabbie. He let himself into his apartment and saw Zayn on his couch, laptop in it's normal place on his lap. Louis flopped down next to him with a, "I'm worn out."

"Well, constant hardcore sex will do that to you," Zayn teased with an edge to his voice.

Louis wanted to laugh but he was pretty sure that was one hundred percent the reason. "Yeah, but that boy is just..."

"Something we'll discuss another time. For now," Zayn dropped a Manila folder on Louis' lap, "the Package."

"On the table?"

"When I got here."

"They could leave it in my mailbox," Louis huffed.

"But then they wouldn't be able to flaunt their power in our faces."

"Like they need to. We've got our heads so far up their asses anyway."

"Not after that week long break we took. They'll probably be watching us closely for a while."

"What else is new," Louis scoffed and opened the package. Some higher up board member of a conglomerate. Late sixties. Multiple affairs. Mostly men Louis noticed when a chuckle. He flipped through the pages and when he got to their cover story he froze.

Zayn looked at Louis, "Don't worry, Lou. Whatever they did they deserve to be on the-"

"Prostitute."

"What?" Zayn said with a confused half-laugh.

"They want you to be a prostitute."

Zayn froze too. He ripped the paper from Louis' hand and read it over. By the time his eyes reached the bottom they were watery. "They can't do this."

"They just did."

"No, I can't, this can't be happ-"

Louis took Zayn's face in his hands, "I'm so sorry. If I hadn't fucking rebelled they wouldn't of done this."

Zayn had silent tears sliding down his cheeks. "Lou I would do anything for you, but I can't do this. This, this I just can't."

"Let me call them. I'll talk to them."

"Louis that's not smart. Plus you know what they'll say."

"I have to try, Zayn." Louis took his phone out and typed in the number he's not allowed to save but knows by heart. He let a hand rest on Zayn leg while he waited. The familiar voice picked up and asked for his ID number. Louis shot it off and brought Zayn to him. Zayn had stopped crying but he still had a sharp bite on his bottom lip.

"What can I do for you, Tomlinson?"

"Why would you do this?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

Louis wanted to jump through the phone and put a bullet between the faceless voice's eyes. Instead he took a calming breath and thought of Zayn. "Don't make him do this."

"You seem to have forgetten who's in charge here. You and Zayn follow orders. That's all."

"Bullshit!" Louis yelled into the phone. "You can't do this!"

The phone laughed in his ear, "Actually, we can. And we have. I know may have forgotten, but we haven't, Louis. You still have a family out there. So does Zayn. We have access to them. If you step out of line we'll be forced to reprimand you."

Louis stood up and grabbed the vase that sat on the table and threw it across the room. It hit with a loud bang and the sound of glass shattering filled the room. "I hate you."

"You're letting your emotion cloud your judgment. Its just a job. Zayn in a big boy. He can handle it."

"Go to hell." Louis hung up the phone and threw it across the room too. Luckily it didn't break, but Louis was too angry to be thankful. He face was hot and he couldn't think. He felt warm hands on his hips and then arms circled him. "I'm so sorry, Zayn."

"I'll be fine. It's just a job."

Louis shook his head against Zayn's, "It's not okay. I can't believe how heartless they are."

"Just promise me something," Zayn voice was scratchy.

Louis turned in his arms and put a hand to Zayn's wet cheek, "Anything."

"Promise me you'll save me again."

Louis had to shut his eyes against the pain in his chest. He pulled Zayn in and held him close, "I promise. I'll always save you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS LOVES! MWAH!! Xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something big's about to go down on both sides yall!

They were packed. Weapons chosen. Plan in the bag. Zayn was in Louis' bathroom, like he had been for about twenty minutes now. Louis didn't hear anymore crying so he assumed Zayn was just dealing the best he knew how.

Louis was standing on his balcony, flipping his phone between his hands. Finally he sighed and called his boy. 

"Lou!" Harry greeted from the other end. "I wasn't expecting a call so soon."

"Hey, kitten. I haven't left yet. Just about, so I wanted to say goodbye."

"Aww, Lou, that's cute. I feel like a proper boyfriend."

"You are. You're my proper boyfriend."

"Yours," Harry sighed. "So, I know you can't tell me much, but is this mission easy? Like it's not very dangerous or anything, right?"

Louis didn't want to lie to Harry, not while he was trying so hard to build the trust needed for their type of relationship. "Honestly, love, it's not an easy one. But I've done this a hundred times before and I'm always safe."

"Louis, promise you'll be extra careful."

"I'll come home to you, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't guarantee."

Louis refused to think about that, "I'm coming home."

"Okay."

"I have to go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, babe. I'll try and stay in touch, but in case I don't I want something from you."

"Yes, of course I'll write about you in my diary."

Louis laughed fondly, "Actually sort of, but no. Harry listen to me."

"Okay."

"Every single day I want you to finger yourself open, up to three fingers," Harry whimpered, "but you won't come. You'll stop and write a letter to me. Tell me about your day, how much you miss me, how mad you are that you're so hard and I won't let you come. I want long letters, too. And when you're done you can come."

Harry was breathing heavier into the phone, "Okay."

"At the very end of each letter put something you want to try with me. Toys. Techniques. Locations. Anything. And when I get back we'll try a few. Alright, love?" Harry didn't really answer, but Louis could hear him holding back moans through the phone. "Harry, I asked you a question."

"Yes, yes, I'll do it," he rushed out. 

"Good boy," Harry whined, "Promise?"

"Louis?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Anything?"

"Anything at all. I'll consider anything. We'll talk about it."

"Even...maybe-"

"Yes, Harry, even that."

Harry giggled, "Okay. Thanks."

"I'll see you when I get back."

"I'll be ready."

Louis smiled at that. "Bye, baby."

"Bye, Lou."

Louis hung up and went back inside to find Zayn sitting on the couch with their stuff at his feet. His eyes were a little red, but his face was serene like it always is once he's planned out the mission and knew there was nothing left to be done. Louis on the other hand was getting quite the opposite feeling. The night before jitters. Tonight when they landed in Germany Zayn would take him to bed and fuck him until every ounce of nervousness and doubt melted into the mattress. Then he'd wake up and start a week long undercover op. 

One that would surely kill them both. He was truly worried that this would be the end of them, or Zayn for sure. He promised Harry he'd be back, but Louis didn't know if the two of them would make it out of this one in one piece.

***

Harry had been in a daze for weeks. He was supposed to be home a week ago to spend his last few weeks at home before school started again. He'd missed call after call from his mom and sister but the point of taking the holiday in the first place was to get away from his home and family so those went unanswered the entire time he was gone. 

He normally prided himself on being up on social and political events, considering his lifestyle, but since that night at the rave he hasn't laid eyes on a news article. But now he's finally home and back in his room, his mom is no where to be found, and he's flipping through the last two weeks worth of news on his iPad. 

Then he sees it. 

_BRITISH HOME SECRETARY SHOT AND KILLED DURING POLITICAL TALKS IN PARIS ___

__Harry's mouth fell open. How had he missed this? Leslie was a sweet woman. His mom must be a wreck; they were close. And to think he ignored all her calls because he though she was being needy._ _

__He dropped the device and picked up his phone to dial Anne's number. "Oh God, Harry! Where the hell were you?!"_ _

__Harry instantly felt bad. "I'm so sorry, mum. I went to America and I didn't get any international minutes," Harry lied. Louis actually had minutes on his and offered it to Harry multiple times, but he declined._ _

__"I was so worried. You went to that party and then Leslie..and I didn't hear from you...I was so worried."_ _

__Harry could hear the tears in her voice. "Really, mum, I'm so sorry. I should've called. I'm fine. Great even. That holiday really did me well."_ _

__Anne sniffled, "Yeah, okay. I'm glad. Just please tell me when you're coming home."_ _

__Another pang of guilt hit Harry hard. "I'm actually already home."_ _

__"You're here! Where?"_ _

__"...In my room," Harry said hesitantly._ _

__"Oh I'm coming home right now! Call your sister. We're having lunch."_ _

__"Sure, mum."_ _

__Harry hung up feeling worse than he had before he left originally. And he was at the same party as Leslie when she died. Someone in that room killed her. He probably saw their face and didn't even know it. What could motivate someone to kill an innocent woman? They'd have to be heartless._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't even know aw my poor baby 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS SWEETIES! MWAH!! Xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones painful so beware. Warning: Non-con!

Germany was dark and depressing. As always. Even their hotel room was dark. Zayn laid out the Package on the table while Louis made tea. They sat down close on the couch and flipped through the details. HQ had an asset in a brothel that would "hire" Zayn as a new worker. The target, Albert Grogder, was a client with them and had quite a type. Young men, dark features. Zayn was perfect for it. It would be Zayn's job to get the man to buy him and take him somewhere far from home. Meanwhile Louis would get inside the house, avoid the wife and son, and get into his personal office to retrieve information that HQ requested.

Simple enough. Only Zayn would have to sleep with the guy. Let himself get fucked and then let the man fall asleep next to him. And Louis didn't want to think about that. Zayn hadn't slept with anyone he didn't want to in a long time. Louis promised him he'd never have to again. Now here he was, breaking his promise to his best friend. Louis wanted to scream with the hatred he felt for himself and the situation. He knew Zayn wouldn't be the same after this. It took so long the first time to make Zayn even resemble a human being again. Now all of that was going to shambles.

Louis could still Zayn's face the first time he found him:

_"I'm so close. Don't worry. I'll finish it," Louis promised the voice over the phone. He still hated the sound of her voice, even though he'd heard it nearly everyday for two years. She was always telling him what to do. But he didn't really have a choice did he? She paid him a ton of money to do what she said and she kn_ _e_ _w where all the girls went to school and where his mom worked. She actually knew more about his family than he did. The voice promised one day he'd see them again, but he doubted it. It'd been years since he'd seen them and he was too far in now to go back. Louis hung up and wandered down the dark hallway to the apartment where the landlord lived. He ha_ _d_ _orders to break into the safe and take all the money the landlord had stolen. He was ordered to kill him, but Louis didn't really want to. Death was a bit harsh for stealing and Louis had never killed anyone before. But the voice said it was necessary because he'd done far worse than steal, but that wasn't information Louis needed to know._ _b_ _He picked the locked and opened the door._

_What he saw would be seared into his brain for the rest of his life. A small boy with sweaty black hair was bent in half over the bed, hands stretched taunt and tied to the bed posts_ _at the bottom of the bed_ _. The landlord had a whip in his hand and the boy_ _'_ _s back was bright red and bleeding. His butt and legs sported the same marks. The boys was shivering and crying, begging the man to stop, but that only served_ _to make_ _the landlord_ _slap_ _the whip across his back with an ear-piercing crack._

_"Such a fucking slut. Can't wait to shove my cock in you."_

_"Hey!" Louis yelled and the guy turned to him with a shocked face. "What the_ _hell are you doing?_ _!_ _"_

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

_Louis didn't answer. All he remembers is the weight of the gun tucked into his belt. There was a loud bang and then the guy was on the floor, blood pooling from the back of his head. Louis dropped the gun and went to the boy. "You're okay. Don't worry, you're okay now." Louis fiddled with the rope but couldn't get it, "Umm, I can't. How do you untie these?"_

_The boys finally looked up at him and Louis instantly melted at the hurt and despair in his eyes. "Start at the bed post. That knot's easier," he mumbled weakly._

_Louis nodded and started pulling at the ropes around the post. He got it undone and upwrapped it from the boy's wrist. Then he undid the other and the boy fell flat on_ _the_ _bed._ _His wrists were rubbed raw and bleeding as well._ _Louis tried to pick him up, but he kept groaning and flinching in pain. "What do I do?" Louis begged._

_"The plug."_

_Louis looked around the room for something, but was so lost, "I don't know what you mean."_

_"He put a plug in, but didn't stretch me. It hurts."_

_Louis didn't understand until he stepped back and got a look at the boy's tortured ass. Inside him was a_ _large_ _black butt plug. "You want me to take it out?" he asked incredulously._

_"Please," the boy pleaded, "It hurts. I can't move." He started to sob into the sheets and Louis' heart broke._

_"Okay, okay. I'm so sorry," He said as he slowly put a hand to the end of the plug. "I'm so sorry," he said one more time before pulling it out. The tan boy cried out in pain but then slumped into the bed. Louis' mouth fell open when he saw blood trickle out from where the huge plug was. "Oh God, you're bleeding. What do I do?" Louis asked again._

_Another choke_ _d_ _sob came from the thin boy's mouth. "Just, um," Zayn grabbed some of the sheet in his hand and brought it behind him and pushed it gently to his hole. "Oww," he cried quietly but kept it there. Louis quickly took over and pressed it to the boy's bleeding entrance. They stayed like that until the boy groaned and dropped the bloody sheets back to the bed. Louis tried to help as much as he could. He helped him_ _lay on the bed in a more comfortable position_ _and then ran into the bathroom for some cold, wet flannels. He came back and wiped his body clean. Once the blood and dirt was wiped away all that was left was bright red cuts and welts. His hole was still red and gaping, but at least_ _the blood was dried now_ _._

_"Do you, uh, do you want me to clean you up, um, down there." He didn't even really answer, just groaned again, but Louis took that as assent and started to wipe his raw entrance. "What's your name?"_ _Louis asked._

_The boy laughed, or at least Louis thought it was a laugh, but it just sounded like a weak huff. "Zayn," he croaked._

_"Zayn," Louis repeated. "Zayn, you're coming with me." Louis picked him up and got him dressed again before breaking into the safe, taking the money, and leaving with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the pain. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! XOXO


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are only going to get worse before they get better. Which, if you've read my other fic, you'll know is true :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Lunch went well enough. Harry got a tough reprimand and a guilt trip from Gemma and Anne, but he promised he'd be home for the next week until school started. What really bothered Harry was what Anne told him about Leslie's murder.

They said it had to be a professional job. A hired hand. The video tapes from that night were erased and not a single print was left at the scene. Leslie was killed with two shots to the heart and one in the forehead. How could someone be so cruel?

Harry wanted to ask Louis if he could find out who did it. He had to have some connection that he could use to help the police. If Harry he told him what happened Louis wouldn't just stand by, he knew it.

But he wasn't allowed to contact him. He couldn't talk to him unless Louis called him. And he couldn't say when that would be. Until then, he had a few things he'd neglected over the past couple of weeks to do. He had to get his books for classes, finalize his lease renewal for his apartment near the school, and he promised to go see his friends down at the studio before he left for uni.

He went about his life as usual with one major difference. Every night he'd open himself up and pump his fingers inside his hole until he was stretched and whiny. He'd writhe and beg but wouldn't come because Louis told him not to. Instead he'd take out his special new stationary with pink swirls around the edge and write about much he missed Louis. Naturally being hard and horny while writing made the content of his letters rather explicit, but he didn't think Louis would mind.

He'd make sure to add in any new restaurants he found or if he had a really good yoga session that morning, but mostly he wrote about how much he needed Louis to tie him up and spank him or tease him until he went crazy. Which, surprise surprise, only made him harder. By the end Harry's handwriting was shaky and his grammar made no sense.

The end of the letter was Harry's favorite. He got to tell Louis basically whatever he'd dreamed about the night before because his dreams were constant fantasies of him and Louis doing so many things he never even considered before.

Last night he'd envisioned Louis hanging him from the ceiling by his wrists and flogging him before opening him up and sticking a large, glass plug in him. At the end of the dream Louis just left him there and told Harry he'd be back later to watch him come untouched.

Harry wrote out his fantasy at the end of the letter with shaking hands and folded it up to place it in the drawer of his desk with the rest of them. From there it was two smooth tugs and he came over his hand.

***

 

The building was a seedy dirt brown. the brick was covered in grime and most of the windows were either broken or barred over, or both. Louis begged Zayn to let him come with to set up his position in the house, but Zayn not so subtly pointed out that they have a cover story for a reason.

Louis was laying on their hotel bed, his gun in one hand, and his phone in the other. The room was silent except for the occasional sigh from Louis' tense body. Zayn left Louis spent and loose to start their most dreadful mission to date. He usual felt ready after his night with Zayn before the mission, but it seemed nothing was going to make the next few weeks okay with Louis.

Zayn wore a torn, dirty gray tee and tight pants with a beanie over his hair. He wasn't particularly a beanie kind of guy, but 'Max Ryans', his alias, seemed the type. He stepped into the dark high rise and up to the "Manager's Desk".

"You look a little young to be into my kinda people kid."

Zayn rolled his eyes, "I'm Max. The new..umm..."

"Oh the new slut," the Manager waved him off. "I've got your room ready. No more than one bag, right? You're not allowed stuff to show in your room. Customers don't like it."

Zayn couldn't help but cringe. Customers. A few of which he'd be in charge of pleasing. If he wasn't absolutely sure they'd kill someone he loved, there's no way in hell he'd be here right now.

"Yeah, just this," Zayn patted his backpack. Louis' actually.

"Good. Let me get someone to show you to your room." He turned around and pulled open a door off to the side, "Payno!" A couple seconds later a smiling brunet came the doorway and stood behind the desk.

"Yeah boss?"

"This is Max. He's new. He'll be in Matt's old room."

The guy nodded and came around to the front and gave Zayn a once over. Zayn could feel his honey eyes roam slowly over his body. He shifted uncomfortably and played with his beanie.

"You're cute. You'll do well." Zayn wanted to vomit. 'He'd do well' wasn't something he wanted to hear. The brown-haired boy must have seen Zayn's discomfort because he tugged him to the stairs and started in a soothing tone, "I take it this isn't your first choice of occupation."

Zayn scoffed, "It's not even my last choice. Its not my choice at all."

He nodded, "Well listen, I've been here for a while and I've got some pull. If you get into any trouble, find me. I'll take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me," Zayn shot out without really thinking.

Liam stopped in front of a door and held up his hands in surrender. "I only meant to help. This isn't always the easiest life, Max."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, here's your room. I'm actually right there," he pointed to the next door over, "Just in case. And the name's Liam." Liam handed him a key. "Don't loose that. You don't get another."

Zayn took it and sucked his teeth, "Well thanks, Liam." He rocked on his heels. "Night."

Liam just chuckled and turned around to his own room. Zayn watched him until the door shut behind him before unlocking his own. 'His' room was equipped with a queen size bed, clean sheets (at least it looked it, but who knew), a dresser, a desk and chair and a door. Zayn opened it to find a small closet, barely big enough for a few jackets.

Zayn dropped his bag on the bed and fell down next to it to stare at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he was here, that this was actually happening.

He'd almost cleared his mind enough not to want to choke himself when he heard noises from next room, Liam's room. Everything hit him all at once. This was real. Some guy is fucking Liam right now. His arms were probably tense and his face flushed. Zayn hoped he at least liked it a little. Zayn never did.

(flashback)

_"Come on slut, show me how bad you want it," the tall, dirty blond ordered._

_Zayn hated that. He wasn't a slut. Sluts gave it out for free, you had to pay for Zayn. And as much as he hated that too, it was a big difference. Nevertheless Zayn sat back on the guy's hard dick with more gusto._

_"Oh yeah, fuck you love it. Gonna rip you open, bitch. Make you mine."_

_Zayn pushed his face further into the sheets to keep from yelling at the guy to just shut up and come. He didn't know why he always attracted the mean ones. The rough ones. The cruel ones. But now he had a small rep and he was stuck with his lot._

_He didn't have to wait too long, but the guy did manage to leave red scratch marks on his thighs before he pulled out. Zayn collapsed on the hotel bed and pulled the sheets over himself._

_"Thanks, babe. See you next week."_

_Zayn just hummed and turned away from where the guy was redressing. After he left, Zayn gathered his clothing and the money before leaving and going back to his apartment. Actually it was just an abandoned room in an old office building he broke into one day and never left. No rent, but no cable or internet, and he had to sneak around back to get in so no one saw him._

_Same old, same old._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Here they are! The Ziam is happening! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS GIRLS AND BOYS! MWAH!! Xoxo


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are seriously too good for me. I've got more subscribers for this fic than my first and nearly half the hits already, and we aren't even halfway done with the story! Much love, xoxo

Louis' small camera was pressed against his driver's window. Albert was just leaving the Starbucks across from his office building. Louis was going to be on recon for at least a week, gathering information about who Albert was meeting with, where he would go when he wasn't at work or home. Louis wished more than anything that this was a simple clean kill so he could get Zayn out of there now, but HQ wanted more. Whatever this man was into was big. Louis was in charge of collecting information about whatever it was.

Louis' not dumb. But he never claimed to be well-informed. Most of his kill orders were complete strangers to him. He never read or watched the news, and he didn't really care that the people on the other side of the barrel were rich and powerful. He didn't even bother to learn their names if he didn't have to. Probably because it kept him distanced from what he did to them. If they weren't people with names and stories, then they were killable. Easy to dispose of.

The people Albert had met with over the three days he'd been trailing so far were merely pawns to Louis. He just snapped his photos and sent them off to HQ. That was his job until he got further instruction. He hadn't talked to Zayn since he left the hotel in some threadbare tee and a shabby beanie. He hoped he was okay. Hopefuly Zayn hadn't had to do anything yet, just sat in his room, under the radar. Louis wanted to puke thinking about Zayn being shoved into a bed by a stranger. So he tried not to think about it. Instead he made sure to get all the information he could as quickly as possible. The faster they got out of here.

He also hadn't called Harry in three days. He thought about him all the time. He thought about him instead of thinking about Zayn because it was safer. He missed Harry's soft skin, his wild hair. When he fell asleep he wished that Harry was there. Sometimes he felt him there, his arms wrapped around Louis' small waist, and his head tucked under Louis' chin. Sometimes it was a wonder Louis got anything done. But then again, the faster Louis did what he had to, the faster he could go home and hold his boy.

Albert walked across the street and through the glass doors of his office building. Louis had bugged his office the first day on the job. Home too. He tapped into the bug and listened for Albert to come into his office. He heard a shuffling and a sigh of Albert sitting at his desk. Then there was faint music playing. Classical. Something Louis didn't care to recognize.

_Mr. Grogder. I've got a woman on the line for you. She says it's urgent, but she won't say her name._

_Put her through._

Louis waited.

_Mr. Grogder?_

_What did you find out?_

_Not much._ _The_ _police don't have any leads yet. I'll be coming to you_ _tomorrow_ _._

_Good. I need you here._

_As soon as I can._

_Thank you. See you soon._

The woman hung up and Albert continued you on with his day. Louis listened in and recorded everything to be sent back. When Albert left work so did Louis. He meant to follow him home, but Albert didn't go home. Instead he led Louis to the depressing brick building that Zayn had given himself to. Louis' heart fell out of his chest. Zayn was in there and he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted to slice Albert's neck now so he wouldn't have the chance to ever meet Zayn at all.

But Louis did nothing. He sat there and watched Albert go inside. He didn't have a bug in there. Zayn was his bug. Zayn was in there. Louis couldn't sit out there all night while Albert was in there, possibly with his best friend. He had to leave. He drove back to the hotel with acid in his throat. He tried not to let the panic he was feeling overwhelm him. He needed to settle down, to find an anchor. He plucked his phone out of his bag and dialed his favorite number. He turned on his scrambler so the signal couldn't be traced or listened in on and settled back on the bed.

_Louislouislouis!_

"Hi, Haz."

_God I miss you so much. Do you realize it's been_ _nearly one hundred_ _hours since I heard your voice. I'm dying here, Lou._

Louis' face split into a smile. "I miss you too, baby. So much."

_Talk to me. Let me hear your voice._

"Okay," Louis appeased. "This job sucks. I hate Germany, and I miss you. Everytime I see something I want to show it to you, but I can't."

_Take pictures! I'll look at them when you get back._

"I don't really have the time for recreational photography, babe."

_Then you just have to tell me all about the_ _m_ _, won't you?_

"I guess so," Louis laughed, "I saw this woman. She was wearing an entire zebra, I swear. Her shoes, hat, everything. I laughed so hard."

_At least she matched_ , Harry teased.

"Very true."

_Guess what?_

"What?"

_I've written a letter every single day. I've got five now._

"Really? Oh, baby, I'm proud of you. I can't wait to read them."

_They might be a bit hard to read._

"Why?"

_My hands were shaking while I wrote most of them. I've never had to write a letter while I'm hard. It's harder than I thought._

"But you didn't come until you finished, right?"

_Right._

"Good boy."

_Although, I may have gotten cum on a few of them._

Louis burst into a fit of laughter. "That's okay, love. I don't mind." Harry laughed too and Louis almost burst with the sound. He hadn't heard Harry's laugh in nearly a week. It was a fact he hated about his life. "How's being home again?"

_Pretty good. Gemma's gone back to school early and Mum's leaving tonight for business so I have the house to myself for the rest of the time until I leave for school._

"House to youself, aye?"

Harry giggled,  _All alone._

"Tempting."

_Enough to get a call tomorrow night?_

"We'll see. I don't know if I'll have tomorrow night off like I do tonight." He hoped he wouldn't. He hoped Albert wouldn't visit the prostitutes two nights in a row.

_Fine. I was hoping to mind my manners because Mum's still in the house somewhere. But I'm really horny, Lou. My fingers don't do yours justice._

Louis let his head slump back on the headboard with a groan. He needed to get back to work. Go through the pictures and the recordings and then get them to HQ.

_I've used your pictures so many times I have your v-cuts imprinted on my retinas._

Work could wait.

"Okay, Hazza. I want to hear you say my name when you come."

Harry whimpered over the phone and Louis heard the hasty disposal of clothing.  _I say your name everytime. I can hear your voice saying my name, telling me how good I am when I come untouched._

Louis' dick twitched in his pants. "Jesus, Harry."

_I've written a fantasy at the end of every single letter. I have so many ideas I want to try. I want to use all the toys we talked about. I want you to spank me again._  Harry moaned out,  _God I need that so bad_.

Louis took himself out of his jeans and into his hand, pumping his already half hard shaft. "Harry," he breathed, "I promise. I'll spank you as soon as I get back. With a paddle. I'll buy you one. Pick any one you want and I'll use it on you."

Harry whined, "Please, Lou. I'm so close already."

Louis needed to run across Europe and get back to his baby right now. He couldn't bear this distance for much longer, and it'd only been three days. "Wait for me. Don't come until I do. I wanna hear you when I come."

Harry's breathing was ragged, but he gasped out,  _Yes, Sir_.

Sir? That's new. Louis could get off on just that, Harry calling him Sir. His hand was a blur and he bucked off the couch into his warm palm. "Baby, I can't wait to get home. I'm gonna do every single thing on your list. I want you panting and begging for me. I love it so much."

_Lou, lou, please. I need to c-_

"Not yet. Keep asking and you won't come at all."

Harry whined but said,  _Yes, Sir_.

"I love when you call me that. When did you start doing that?" Louis was close too, his voice coming out a little higher than normal.

Harry tried to take big breaths so he could talk,  _You told me to try out a few to see what I liked_.

"And?"

_I like Sir. I have one more, but I'm not sure_.

Louis groaned, "Let me hear it."

Harry noises turned into soft sounds and he whispered a quiet,  _Daddy_.

Louis' fist clenched around his prick and he shot cum over his hand. "God, Harry," he groaned.

_Can I come? Please, Lou, need to._

"Yeah, baby, come for me." Harry released a desperate whine and a garbled version of Louis' name as he came. "So good, Harry." Louis and Harry took a minute to catch their breath while Louis' mind went wild. It was just a record repeating  _DaddyDaddyDaddy_  in Harry's needy voice. When Harry went quiet, Louis spoke up, "Daddy?"

_Uh, yeah. Is that okay?_

"Yeah, Haz. I think I can live with that," Louis laughed kindly.

_Good because I wrote that_ _in one of my_ _letters._

Louis just shook his head in acceptance that Harry would actually kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long distance Larry is making me happy and sad at the same time. Stupid mission. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! XOXO


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Work's been hectic with the holidays. But here ya go my loves! Enjoy!

Zayn took at least three showers today. He wasn't supposed to, use of too much water or some such, but he needed it. He was literally crawling out of his skin with the dirt he could feel all over him after that somebody touched him. 

Liam gave him the second night off, to get settled, but then the third night he was introduced to a client who preferred to bottom. Zayn could see Liam was trying to ease Zayn into this, thinking he had no prior experience. If only he knew that wasn't the reason he was so hesitant. Actually he was hesitant because he had too much experience.

But Zayn appreciated the gesture nonetheless. He'd have to find a way to repay him. He actually reminded Zayn a lot of Louis in that respect. He didn't even really know Liam, but he seemed to have this protected feeing when he was around him. Just like when Louis first found him and during the first few months of their friendship he never let Zayn out of his sight. Zayn didn't know it then, but HQ was having a fit over it. 

***

(Flashback) 

Zayn was in the guest bedroom of Louis' flat. It was way nicer than his place, but still he didn't feel comfortable yet. There were too many pillows and the towels were too fluffy. He'd been staying here for weeks, but he didn't think he'd ever get used to it. Not that he intended to stay long enough to try.

It was morning and Zayn would usually never be up this early, but his stomach was grumbling its discontent at the lack of ingested food. Louis never kept food in his frig, and Zayn hated asking for it, but since Louis had unintentionally cockblocked his only source of income, he couldn't go out and buy his own food. So he usually just waited until Louis asked if he was hungry to quietly accept some sustenance. 

Louis must not have been hungry the past couple of days because he didn't offer Zayn anything, which meant Zayn hadn't eaten. Now he was stuck with an empty stomach and plenty of time, waiting on Louis to wake up, to consider his situation. 

He couldn't thank Louis enough for helping him, probably saving his life if things were to keep going how they were, its just that he was floundering, lost as to what he was supposed to do now. 

He missed sex. Not because he enjoyed it, but more because he didn't know any other way to be. There hadn't been a day of Zayn's life for the past three years, since he was thirteen, that he hadn't been taken to bed by some stranger with a padded wallet. Now it'd been three weeks and Zayn was involuntarily horny enough to fuck a woman if he had to.

He was tired and hungry and horny. He threw off the thick covers and stormed down the hall to Louis' room, barely sparing a knock before barging in. Louis was standing in front of his dresser in only a pair of thin white pants. Zayn should've covered his eyes and backed out with an apology, but he'd become unconditionally jaded to the human form, even one as nice as Louis', so it didn't even register that he wasn't in decent apparel so be seen.

"I'm hungry," Zayn declared to Louis' mildly shocked face.

Louis didn't move to cover himself, but Zayn could see he wasn't comfortable. "Umm, okay. Whatever's in the house is yours to eat."

Zayn huffed in annoyance, "You don't have any food."

Louis opened his mouth, probably to protest, but then shut it and nodded, "True. So then I guess we need food."

"That would be great."

Louis was still shuffling between his feet in his tiny shorts, "You know, if you need something all you to do is ask."

"I don't like asking," Zayn's words were clipped and he instantly felt bad when Louis' lips pressed into a tight line and he looked down at his bare feet. "I'm just used to doing things on my own."

"Same here," Louis agreed, "I've never done anything like this before. My, uh, boss is already on my case for slacking at work."

Zayn knew Louis wasn't trying to make him feel guilty, and it wasn't his fault Louis refused to leave him be, but right now he could sense the burden he was becoming. "I don't have to stay. I told you I'm fine on my own and I already promised I wouldn't go back to..." Zayn searched for a safe word, "work."

"I can't just leave you like that. How are you supposed to buy food or rent or clothing?"

Zayn didn't feel to need to tell Louis that he didn't exactly have a landlord and he'd been wearing the same ragged tee shirts for years. Still the food thing did propose a problem. And Louis had such nice, annoyingly fluffy towels. "Well I don't want to just sit around here all day and wait for you to feed me."

"I can. I don't mind."

Zayn shook his head, "No I can't just do that. Call it a personal code. I don't take what I can't repay. And I don't take things for free."

Louis seemed to accept that much at least. "Well then I guess we should find something for you to do."

Zayn nodded absently. That was easy. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "Like what?"

Louis shrugged, "Are you good with numbers and planning?" 

Zayn didn't know it then, but those equations he was doing to figure out how long it would take to cross a thirty foot room or how many people could fit in a private plane and still get them out within two minutes were plans for missions that Louis often skipped because he hated doing them.

***

It was almost midnight when a timid, "Max?" in Liam's soft voice filtered past his door.

"Come in," Zayn allowed. The door cracked open and Liam slid inside before shutting it quietly behind him. He came and sat of the edge of Zayn's bed, where Zayn was sitting in just a pair of comfy shorts reading a book. "For tonight I can pair you with another bottom, but I've got tops that are complaining about having to bottom, so I need to know if you're strictly a top or if you switch."

Liam looked awkward saying it. Zayn wondered how he did that because he heard Liam right next door, multiple times a night, and he didn't sound shy. But when Liam wasn't in bed he was this soft, almost cozy, person. 

Zayn could lie. Say he was strictly a top, save himself from at least half the torture, but Albert was a top and that would mean his chances of getting to him would be zero. 

"I bottom," which he did. Preferred it actually, because Louis preferred to top and he always made sure Zayn loved it. "Actually if you're asking, I prefer them a bit older. Makes me feel safer." Hey if Liam could get him closer to his target then so be it.

"Older? Oh okay," Liam looked put off by the new information. "That actually helps a lot. We get a lot of them and most of the guys don't like them older. So that's," Liam looked around Zayn's room awkwardly, "good."

Zayn nodded curtly and said, "So if there's anyone like that in our client list then maybe send 'em my way."

Liam looked utterly shocked by Zayn's sudden enthusiasm. "So you're ready to go then? You seemed really secluded lately."

Zayn scoffed and tried not to show how much this conversation hurt, "I don't enjoy it, Liam, but if I have to do it than I might as well fuck someone I like."

Liam only flinched a little before he answered, "Alright then. Anything else I can do for you?" Liam's tone was anything but accommodating and Zayn didn't like the look of dejection he put on Liam's admittedly attractive face. 

"No," Liam turned to go, "And thank you for your help these past couple days."

Liam didn't turn around but he did say a quick, "Sure," before leaving.

***

A week into the mission and Louis still hadn't heard from Zayn. The only reason he had any sense of sanity was HQ's daily updates that Zayn was doing his job well. Which meant he must be miserable, but planning an extraction would only put them in danger, so he continued to do his job and actually resorted to praying for Zayn a few times.

He also hadn't heard from Harry in a couple days. Which was mostly his fault, it's true, but Louis called the other day, twice, and Harry hadn't answered. He's not trying to be possessive or anything, because he knew it wasn't fair to expect Harry to drop everything when Louis called, but he missed him and would love to hear his voice right now. 

Right now. Which happened to be Louis first chance to get into Albert's house. The wife and kids are at some school play, while Albert lied and said he had to work, but instead went to his favorite dirty brick building. Louis begged for him to be with anyone but Zayn right now, but Louis had no way of knowing, and he refused to waste the chance that Zayn might be giving him.

The house is beautiful. Big but not unnecessarily so. Good size for a family. Paintings on the wall that Louis didn't recognize but Harry probably would. He walked easy down the hall in his run of the mill business shoes, a size too big with thick socks so that if they ever ran foot printing tests they'd be off by a size and his specially made loafers wouldn't come back to him.

The office was locked but Louis picked it easily. Inside it was dim, lit only by a lamp on the desk, with rows of books and a large television set in the wall in front of the imposing wooden desk. Louis ignored it all and went for what he came for. He opened the laptop and set to work. Normally Zayn would be the one to break into the computer, but Zayn had a very different job this time. 

Luckily Zayn taught him the basics over the years, enough to get into a businessman's home computer. He settled back into the leather chair and moved his fingers across the keyboard, typing out codes and access keys. He wasn't going to take anything tonight. That would take far too long and without Zayn's assurance that Albert was detained he didn't know how long he'd be gone. Tonight was just Louis' way in so next time he could access the laptop within minutes. 

Louis had his eyebrows furrowed and his lips in a thin line as he worked, nearly falling over when his phone buzzed in his pocket. HQ could wait he couldn't answer at the moment. But then he realized that wasn't his work phone. He kept his personal on him during work, but never answered because HQ watched all his activity while he was on the job. He didn't know who'd be calling him anyway. Curiosity got the best of him and he paused his fingers and took out his phone.

Harry's number.

Harry? Why is he calling? He's not supposed to call. It's in the rules. He wouldn't be calling if it wasn't an emergency. But if he answers HQ will latch on to the call and know about him. But what if he's in trouble?

Shit. Shitshit.

Louis searched through his small bag for the scrambler and turned it on before answering Harry's call. HQ would wonder what's up but at least they wouldn't know.

"What the hell, Haz?" The other side of the phone was just tears. "Harry? Baby, what's wrong?"

"Lou," his name came out so quiet Louis almost didn't catch it.

"What is it Haz? What's wrong?"

"Do you kill people?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good old Ziam there for ya, plus a little Zouis history :)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. I didn't update for a little bit and now I can't stop. Whoop whoop! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry was all caught up. He'd got all his school supplies. He'd resubscribed for internet at his flat near the school. He was packed and ready to go. His driver was putting all his bags into the trunk while Harry ducked into the backseat. 

He let his head fall back in relaxation and smiled at the upcoming year. His last one and he'd be done. He'd have his degree in Art History and an emphasis on Historical Paintings, with a minor in Photography, which he'd use to become a museum curator, after graduate school of course. Not quite as glamorous as a spy, but hey, it let Harry be around art all day without actually having to be the artist.

Speaking of spies. He missed Louis. He'd called yesterday, but Harry missed it (yeah thanks stupid long line at AT&T. He'd been trying to see how much it would be to get international minutes put on his phone automatically every month). But he was still being good. Writing letters everyday. Sometimes more then that. And always, always, waiting to come until he put the last shaky dot on the last shaky sentence of his fantasy. He had nine letters now. In seven days. Louis would be so proud. 

The car pulled up to the large green lawn that spread out in front of the student center, where lines of people were doing late registrations and picking up housing assignments. Harry could skip all that. He just wanted the updated list of study groups from the lounge and to get his class schedule with room numbers. 

Harry walked inside to the registrar's office and temporarily handed over his ID in return for a little yellow piece of paper with his fall schedule on it. Next he went around the corner to the student lounge and took a picture of the study group list. He was just turning around when he bumped into someone. 

Their books went flying and Harry scrambled to try and pick them up. "Sorry. God I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

"Don't worry 'bout it," the notably Irish lilt filtered to Harry's ears.

"Irishman?" Long way from home." Harry picked up the last of the books and handed them back to the shorter blond boy.

"Yeah. First year and I'm shaking in me trainers."

Harry laughed gently, "Its not so bad. The student clubs and such are great around here."

"Well I heard they've got quite a tutoring system so I really hope that will help."

"An excellent tutoring system actually. I'm proof of that I think," Harry said with a smirk. 

"You tutor?"

"English and History, yeah."

"No way! Shit, can I please use you." Harry laughed at both the use of expletives and choice of phrasing. The blond must've noticed his blunder because he backed up a step and said, "I mean that is a strictly academic way."

Harry was shaking his head, "I know what you meant. And yes, of course you can use me," Harry answered with a smirk.

Niall's face flushed red, but his responding smile was comfortable. "Niall," he offered and reached a hand out as best he couldn't while holding his books."

Harry took it with a pleasant, "Harry. Nice to meet you." He pointed to Niall's armload, "Would you like some help with that?"

Niall looked relieved and huffed out, "Yes. That would be great."

Harry took half the books and tilted his head towards the door, "Lead the way."

***

He and Niall spent all day in Niall's dorm room playing FIFA and scrolling through funny accounts on Twitter. Harry hadn't laugh this hard in a while. He hadn't bothered to make friends in a while either so maybe that's it. But Niall is a constant source of laughter and happiness, and Harry is soaking it up. 

By the time they ordered pizza for dinner and settled around Niall's laptop, scrolling aimlessly through his timeline, Harry had his head resting on Niall's shoulder and was barely listening to him read off sarcastic tweets he thought would make Harry laugh.

He only lifted his head when he hears a, "Shit, Harry is this you?"

Harry sits up enough to look at a picture of him and the blonde that drunkenly hit on him at the party in Paris. Wow that seemed so long ago now, he'd almost forgotten about the tragedy that night held. 

"Uh, Yeah. I went to that party thing."

"Isn't that for like super rich people?"

"I guess. Yeah, mostly."

"So why were you there?"

Harry sighed. He hated this part of it. Trying to explain who his mom is without sounding like a twat and then trying to convince people it doesn't mean anything.

"My mom. She's friends with a bunch of those people."

"Who your mom?" Niall didn't sound like he was needling into Harry's life, but genuinely curious.

"Anne Twist," Harry looked blankly at the wall while he said it.

"Like Defense Anne Twist?"

"Yeah, sort of."

Niall handled it better than Harry would've thought. Politics were always a big deal at a school like this, and Harry knew having a power player in the political field as a parent made Harry's name hold more weight, so he was surprised when Niall tilted his head and gave an appreciative purse of his lips.

"That's super cool. So you get to go to all these parties all the time."

Harry huffed a laugh, "No, not really. I only went because my mom couldn't and I was in the area and there was some old mates of mine there. Which turned out to be untrue and none of them showed which sucked and the party sucked and I left early."

"So you missed the whole Leslie Clarkson thing?"

"Yeah, I can't believe I did. I didn't even know until weeks later."

"Weird," Niall commented while he flicked through the gallery of pictures the article had to offer, "You look good though so that's a plus."

Harry chuckled, "Thanks."

"That girl you're with? Girlfriend?" Harry looked at the picture of him and the blond but then something caught his eye. 

That bum. He knew that bum. Harry picked the laptop up from Niall's lap and peered closer at the photo. His hair. He could practically feel it in his fingers. That was Louis. He was turned with his back to the camera and heading off somewhere towards the back of the room, but that was definitely Louis. Harry didn't understand. Louis wasn't at the party. He said he was-

He said he was working that night. And now Harry knew about his job. He was on the job that night. The night Leslie was killed. Two in the chest. One in the head. Professional. Harry dropped the computer on the bed and numbly wobbled to his feet.

"You alright, mate?"

Harry was this close to tears while simultaneously needing to set fire to the room. This couldn't be real. Louis killed Leslie Clarkson. Louis killed somebody. Somebody he knew. In cold blood. Holy shit his boyfriend was a murderer.

Harry mumbled apologies and ran back to where he parked his car, speeding all the way to his apartment. He slammed the door shut and fell to the floor in the deafening silence of the living room.

He spent the rest of the day walking in circles around his flat. He couldn't call Louis, have him explain away Harry's outrageous theories. But he was going to explode if he didn't get some answers. 

Louis called him baby. Took care of him. Been inside of him. And all the while his hands that caressed over Harry's skin were stained with blood.

It was getting late and Harry knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He picked up his phone and dialed the only number he knew for Louis, begging he used it while he was on a mission. On a mission. Off somewhere. Killing somebody.

Tears were streaming freely now, little sobs presses to Harry's throat.

"What the hell, Haz?" Harry cried even harder at the familiar sound of Louis' voice. "Harry? Baby, what's wrong?"

Louis' name for him just made Harry's mind crazier and his voice weaker. "Lou," was all he could get out.

"What is it Haz? What's wrong?"

Harry let the question play over in his mind a few times before he plucked up the courage, or desperation, to get out, "Do you kill people?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how Louis' going to explain this one. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS YOU PERFECT PEOPLE! MWAH!! Xoxo


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape and Non-con. TRIGGER ALERT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! 
> 
> Sorry it's been a minute since I updated. I was focusing on finishing my smut collection (which I did. Yay!) but now I'm back! 
> 
> This is another rough chapter so hold tight. 
> 
> love yall xoxo

Louis quickly tapped the red End Call button and shoved his phone back in his pocket. His fingers worked over the keys more quickly now, trying to finish his job and get out of this house so he can deal with whatever just happened. He'd hung up on Harry. He didn't even mean to, but Louis' mind froze, went blank, and all he could think was go away. Get away. Deny deny deny. 

Louis pulled the flash drive from the laptop and put it back in sleep mode as he found it. He packed up his small bag and snuck out the way he came, avoiding security cameras in the dark of the night. His rental car purred to life in the silent black and he sped off. He meant to go back to the hotel, but he couldn't help driving towards the god-forsaken building.

Louis stopped a block away and stared at it like it was a fortress he could penetrate. Albert's car was in the parking lot across the street. He so desperately wished to go inside and ask if...God what was Zayn's name again? Max...if Max was available so he'd know if he was with that filthy prick right now. But he couldn't stay long and risk someone seeing his car or him so he just punched his dash board in frustration and peeled off towards his hotel.

***

"You're the new guy, right?" Albert inquired as he shrugged off his suit and laid it over Zayn's chair. He pushed his pants down and stood in front of Zayn. 

"Yeah, Max. And you're Albert," Zayn felt like vomiting with that man's name on his tongue. He gulped heavily before asking, "How do you want me?"

Albert lips curled up filthily and he raised a curious brow, "Eager."

Zayn forced a small smile, "Just ready."

Albert laugh, a sharp, quick sound, at that and pointed to the bed. "Hands and knees."

Zayn nodded and climbed onto the bed, peeling off his pants, the only item of clothing he had on, and dropping them next to the bed. Zayn already had lube and a condom waiting on the side table, but Albert ignored them, and came behind him and knelt on the bed. 

Albert's chunky fingers rubbed up Zayn's sides and he gripped his waist tightly under them. "Like it rough? Do you need to be punished?"

Zayn wanted to scream, his body unintentionally flinching at the words, but he forced himself to nod and say a quiet, "Yes."

Zayn didn't know what to expect next but he didn't have to wait long before Albert's blunt nails were raking painfully down his back. Zayn arched away from the touch and bit back a whimper. Albert just laughed and clawed down the other side. Zayn could feel his skin start to heat up where it was pumping blood to the fresh wounds. 

"So red already. Gonna mark you up well."

Zayn buried his head in the sheets and bit down on the fabric as Albert scratched down again, dipping his nails deeper into Zayn's flesh. In a few minutes, Zayn had raised scratches, a few bleeding, all along his back, and Albert pushed two dry fingers inside Zayn at the same time.

Zayn did cry out this time, unable to tap down the pain. "Shut up," Albert warned and slapped Zayn's side, dangerous close to where he already hurt.

Zayn moved his arm so he could bite into his forearm after he whispered, "Sorry, sir."

Albert seemed appeased at that. He returned to fingering Zayn open roughly. He jammed his fingers in deep but missed Zayn's spot completely, just digging into his soft walls brutally. Zayn kept his teeth imbedded in his skin as Albert pushed and pulled to his satisfaction. 

But when he shoved himself inside Zayn could feel he was bare and screamed for him to, "Get out! Please, stop!" He tried to pull off, but Albert held on down.

The door swung up, banging against his wall to reveal a worried looking Liam. "Max?" Liam called. "Are you okay?" Albert pulled out and turned to confront the new guest, and when Liam saw he wasn't sheathed his face slowly colored red and his hands clamped into fists. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Zayn fell to the bed weakly and turned on his side so he could see Liam, sweet, sweet Liam that was so angry and so nice. Albert laughed, "Its none of your concern." 

Liam strode forward and brought one of his balled up fists back, but Zayn reached out a hand and yelled, "Stop." His voice came out weaker than he expected, but it caught Liam's attention nonetheless. Zayn made himself sit up and then stand up while the two men watched. 

The mission. He was blowing the mission and Louis was somewhere, probably at his house since he saw that Albert was here, and he couldn't let Albert leave so soon and risk finding him. He couldn't work this hard and loose it all. He had to save the mission. 

Zayn limped to Albert and looked up at the older man who wore dark, unforgiving eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." From the corner of his eye he saw Liam's mouth drop, but he kept his focus of the filth. "Forgive me," he fell to his knees in front of the man and put his hands behind his back, "Please forgive me."

Zayn could see a hundred thoughts plays across Albert's face before he settled into a blank mask and said, "Earn it."

Zayn closed his eyes and gave himself a moment to breath, to gain the courage to go through with this. With his eyes still shut he ordered, "Liam, go away." He didn't hear any movement so he opened his eyes and found Liam's confused and hurt eyes in the dark, "I said leave. Now."

Liam stuttered back a step before looking at Zayn long enough that he almost broke and ran to Liam crying. But he didn't, Zayn stayed there, on his knees like a coward, and stared Liam down until he backed out of the door and shut it behind him.

Zayn returned his gaze to Albert to see the wicked smirk he'd come to use a lot tonight painted across his face. Zayn swallowed down the need to pass out and kept his gaze.

"I got scared," Zayn started, "But I, I want you. Take me...please," he pushed out.

Albert ran sweaty fingers through Zayn's hair and said, "You want it so bad? How pathetic. All you whores are the fucking same."

Zayn shook his head in Albert's grip, "No. I'm not. I'm better."

Albert yanked on Zayn hair, making him look up at him with watery eyes, "Prove it," he barked as he picked his prick up in his hand and aimed it towards Zayn's lips. Zayn stomped down the last of his rebellion and opened his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's awful. Forgive me.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS!! MWAH!! Xoxo


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones not a brutal as the last but the next one will be really bad. But I pinky swear on my life happier times are yet to come so please stay with me. I love all you beautiful readers. Enjoy xoxo
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis tried to find that person. That person he became on the day of a mission. Cold. Hard. Unfeeling. But he couldn't quite seem to get his racing heart under control. His fingers shook as he typed in Harry's number. He took a deep breath and held the phone to his ear. It rang. And rang. And rang. Louis didn't know whether to be relieved or devastated that Harry wasn't answering. But he didn't get to consider it long because then Harry's voice came through the phone. 

"Louis?"

Louis actually had to bite back a whimper at how sad Harry sounded. He wanted to rip his own heart out for making his boy's voice sound like that. "Yeah, Hazza. It's me."

Harry sniffled. "Why'd you hang up?"

Louis didn't want to tell him that he freaked, that he couldn't come up with a lie that sufficed. Instead he gave a half-truth, which might not have made the situation better but... "I was on a job, baby."

"A job. Like a spy job?" Harry's voice had turned sharp, like he was throwing daggers at Louis over the phone. 

"Yes, love, you know that."

"And like...as a spy, right...you spy on people?" 

Louis could tell he was beating around the bush. "I do that sometimes, yeah."

"What else do you do?"

Louis shook his head even though Harry couldn't see him, "I can't tell you that. You know I can't."

"Why not?" Harry bit back.

Louis sighed, trying to placate his boyfriend, "You know how dangerous it is that you even know who I am, much less what I do. I can't share any extra information about my life."

Harry sniffled again, "That's a shitty rule, Louis."

Louis didn't want to be short with him because he knew Harry was dealing with something that Louis caused, but if Harry was going to act like a child then he'll be treated like one. "Harry. Stop whining. You knew when we started this. I warned you about what a relationship with me entailed. Don't ruin things now." Harry made a stubborn noise, but stayed quiet. Louis waited a minute before adding, "You don't want to know anyway."

"I'm not ignorant, Lou! I already know! I know what you did!"

Louis nearly dropped the phone from the acid in Harry's words. "Baby, stop yelling."

"Then stop lying! You killed her!" Louis knew exactly who he meant, "I know you did! I saw pictures of you at the party where she died, and you saidyouwereonajobandyouliedbutnowIknowyoudidn'tlieandyouwereonajob," after all the jumbling of words Harry heaved a sigh and said, "because you killed her."

Louis fell back to the bed and pressed the phone close to his ear, "I'm so sorry." Harry didn't answer. "Baby?" Nothing. "Harry, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

Louis looked around the room, trying to keep the tears from spilling over. "Tell me you miss me. That you think about me. That nothing's changed and you can't wait until I get back.

Harry whined low in his throat. "I don't want to."

The tears did spill then, falling down the sides of Louis' face and into his hair. "Please, Harry. Don't do this. I've never had someone like you. I don't want to lose you." 

"I don't want to..."

"But?"

Another beat of silence before Harry whispered, "I don't want to, but I do," Louis could hear Harry crying and wanted his hotel to just catch fire and end this already, "I miss you so much. I feel you every time I wake up. I hear your voice when it's quiet. I've never needed someone like I need you, Louis."

"Good. Yes, please. I need you, too. I, I can't talk about this now, but wait, please wait for me and I'll do my best to explain when I get home."

"Promise?"

"I swear, baby boy."

Harry hummed a needy sound. "I think I might hate you."

"I hate myself more."

***

Albert came back the next night. Apparently no one took him like Zayn did. And take him, Zayn did. The next night, and the next, then a couple nights after that. For a week Zayn was used and abused and stayed holed up in his room, only experiencing human contact when Liam knocked politely on his door at dinner time and set a tray of crappy food at the foot of his bed. Each time Liam would pause, wait, and stand there at the foot of his bed. When Zayn refused to even look at him, Liam would just give him one more sad look and walk back out. 

Finally Zayn got the oppurtunity he was looking for. They were fumigating the apartment complex and Albert couldn't go with his nightly bout of torture. Liam had protested widely, but in the end it's Zayn's choice, and Liam couldn't do anything but watch him leave. So he ushered Zayn back to his home, the family out for a friend's birthday party. Zayn knew Louis was watching, seeing the chance to end this. Albert led him upstairs to one of the guest rooms, but Zayn needed to be in the master, closest to the office that Louis would come from after tapping into the computer and finish the job. 

"Wait," Zayn tried cautiously. "This is a guest room, right," he asked like he didn't have the blueprints memorized. 

Albert nodded, exasperated already by Zayn's hesitation. "Yes, and?"

"I want to be in your bedroom," Zayn put his weak hands on the man's chest. "Where your wife sleeps." Albert lips curled up, but he didn't say anything so Zayn kept going. "I'm assuming she makes you fuck her sometimes," Albert huffed and Zayn knew he was right, "I want you to fuck me right where you fuck her. I want her to feel and smell and know what happened there next time she makes you sleep with her."

Albert groaned and gripped Zayn's hips in his hands, "You're filthy." Zayn shivered, but not from lust as Albert assumed. "Yeah, master bedroom it is, then." They walked down to the main bedroom and Albert shut the door behind them. "Bend over the end of the bed. I've got some things to try on you that we don't have at your little whore house."

Zayn's nails dug into his palms as he nodded and obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least it's almost over...right?...right?


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it been a cool minute since my last update. I took a tiny break for the beginning of the year but hey here's a good long chapter for ya! Sorry for any tears ahead of time! 
> 
> Enjoy xoxo
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis watched as Zayn was led with a tight grip on his arm into Albert's house. He was already there, planning on getting the information from his computer because his whole family was out, but when he saw Zayn shoot an imperceptible glance around for him Louis knew this was it.

He waited long enough for them to be where he needed them to be, trusting Zayn to get them to the right room, before getting out of the car and walking around the back of the house. He used the same path as last time to stay out of the eyes of security cameras. Once he was inside the dark house he made his way upstairs and to the office. 

As soon as he reached the top of the stairs he heard it. Meek whimpers that sounded vaguely of a voice he'd come to know better than his own. Zayn was in there. Louis' entire body tensed and his hand clenched around the railing of the balcony. He needed to help him, to save him, but he had a job to do first. He knew he'd be in no condition to finish his part if he went in there now.

The faster he finished his part the faster he could get Zayn out. He walked past the master bedroom with silent steps, cringing against the whines Zayn released. He slipped into the office and quickly got to work. His hands moved efficiently until he was plugged in and downloading all the information he needed.

But then there was nothing to do but wait. And when Louis' head wasn't distracted by the work he had plenty of attention to dedicate to the noises he could hear on the other side of the wall. He put his hands on the edge of desk and glared at the computer, willing it to move faster. Louis clenched his fists and walked over to the other side of the room and put his ear to the wall.

Muffled voices filtered through the wallpaper. "Fucking love it, don't you?" "Please." "Such a bloody whore. You don't deserve me." "Please." Zayn's voice was weak, his words a last effort at rebellion, but they sounded like defeat. Louis saw red. He turned back to the computer, saw it was only half done, and decided. 

"Fuck it," he conceded and left the office. He opened the bedroom door and was hit with a wave of nauseous déjà vu. The scene was similar to the first time he ever met Zayn. Only worse.

His hands were tied, but not with leather like last time, but with coarse rope that was creating stinging red burns around his wrists. He was bent over the bed as he'd found him the first time, but there were no whip marks across his back, instead wax seared into his skin from a lit candle Albert was holding.

Louis' entire mind went blank as he surged forward, ripping the hot candle out of Albert's hand. In the scuffle some of the wax sprayed across Zayn's back, making him flinch and whimper again. Louis threw the candle across the room. It hit the wall with a crack and pieces of shattered glass fell to the floor. Albert's face wore shock and confusion until Louis' fist reared back and slammed into his cheek. 

He stumbled back a step and put a hand up reflexively to cover the wound, but Louis kept going, hand against face, knuckles to cheek, until Albert fell to the floor. Louis followed him and straddled his wide torso, continuing to land blows to Albert's bleeding face. A hammering sound buzzed in Louis' ears and he couldn't see anything through the tears, but he kept going even after Albert stopped moving.

His arms were numb and his head hurt as his punches slowed down a bit before he heard the faint sounds of desperation. "Lou, Lou, please stop. Help me." Zayn was crying, sobbing now, and it brought Louis abruptly back to reality. He lunged towards Zayn on the bed, going to work on the ropes, and flinging crazed apologies at him.

"Zaynie, I'm so sorry. God forgive me, I'm sorry. I tried. I can't-I'm so sorry." Louis put an arm around Zayn's waist, trying to be cautious of his back, as he loosened the last knot and lowered Zayn gently to the bed. He sat next to him and brushed his hair out of his face. "What do I do?" Louis petted his head and pleaded, "Help me, Zee."

"Warm rag," Zayn mumbled against the sheets. Louis took just a moment to let the similarities to the past hit him before rushing off to find a flannel. He came back and sat next to Zayn again. "Gentle," was all Zayn could get out before he closed his eyes and melted into the bed. Louis dabbed at the drying wax lightly, cooling Zayn's overheated skin. Little huffs of pain left Zayn's mouth whenever Louis got to a sensitive spot, but he stayed still, probably too exhausted to move.

Louis tried to remember what little research he'd had time to find when he'd thought about doing this to Harry. Now the idea repulsed him, reminded him of why it wasn't okay to do this to somebody. No one should be allowed this kind of power over another human being. Louis hated himself for claiming that over Harry. He couldn't believe he'd convinced himself it was what Harry wanted. He was basically holding Harry prisoner, making him wait to come until he'd written Louis a letter every. single. day? Louis didn't even know he was capable of that kind of cruelty.

He pushed his self-hatred away and focused on how to help Zayn. He went back to the connected bathroom and soaked the flannel in warm water before ringing it out and coming back to find Zayn motionless, breaths barely lifting his back.

"God, Zaynie," Louis breathed to himself. He set down next to him again and started working the cloth in circles over the dried wax. Slowly pieces melted under the rag and he wiped them away, revealing raised welts underneath. He was about half done when a phone started ringing. Louis jumped in surprise and looked towards the offending noise.

Zayn jeans' pocket was lit up and vibrating. Louis reached to the floor and picked up the phone. The contact was just an "L", but anyone calling Zayn's work phone must have a reason, so Louis answered it with a short, "What."

"Who the fuck is this? Do you have Max?"

The guy on the other side of the phone seemed more worried than actually angry, but either way not someone Louis wanted to fight with. "Who is this?"

"Just tell me Max is okay. Did Albert hurt him?"

"He's not okay, but I've got-Wait, seriously, who the fuck is this?"

"Liam. I room next to Max and I can't believe I let him leave with that fucktwat."

Louis barked a laugh despite himself, "Fucktwat? Albert, you mean? Yeah don't worry about him, mate."

"Is he still at his house? I want to find him but I called a dozen times and he didn't answer."

"Look, Liam right?" Liam made a noise in confirmation so Louis continued, "You're in way over your head, mate, so why don't you let it go."

"Max is under my care and I'll look out for him any way I can. If you've hurt him I swear to God-" Liam was just getting warmed up when Zayn made a disgruntled sound and Louis cut him off.

"Shut up." Louis leaned towards Zayn, "Zee, hey love. What hurts?"

"Meum."

Louis leaned closer, "What?"

"Li," Zayn swallowed, "Liam."

Louis looked back to the phone in his hand, "Yeah, Liam's on the phone. Who is he?"

Zayn shifted towards Louis and nestled his head on Louis' thigh, "Nice Liam. So nice."

Louis cupped his cheek in his hand and rubbed soft circles on his skin, "What do you want me to tell him?"

Zayn looked up at Louis with sadness and regret in his eyes. But then Louis saw something else. Something he hadn't seen in Zayn in a long time.

Hope.

"Hi."

Louis breathed a soft laugh, "Hi?"

"Yeah," Zayn smiled a little.

Louis put the phone back to his ear. "Liam? Max says hi."

"Is he okay?"

Louis looked down at his beaten body and tried not to cry again. "No. He's not. But I'll make sure he will be."

"Please, let me see him. Just tell me where you are and-"

"Not a chance, lad. We've got to cover our asses first."

"I'll help. Whatever happened I wouldn't tell. I know Zayn wouldn't do something he didn't have to."

"Cause you know him so well," Louis scoffed while he worked the now tepid cloth over more of the wax. 

"I just know, okay?"

Zayn reached for the phone, taking it from Louis and putting it to his ear. "Liam?"

"Max! Jesus, are you okay? Are you with Albert?"

Zayn face softened at Liam's voice, "No. He's dead, I think." Louis' mouth fell open at that and he mouthed _The fuck? _to Zayn before continued. "I had to." Now it sounded like Zayn was the one that killed him.__

__"I know. I'm so sorry I let you leave."_ _

__Zayn was shaking his head on Louis' leg, "It was my choice. Please don't hate me."_ _

__Louis was dumbfounded. He'd never heard Zayn talk like this to anyone except him, and only a couple times at that._ _

__"Never. I don't hate you. I just want you to be okay. Are you coming back to the building soon?"_ _

__Zayn but his lip, "No, actually. I'm not coming back at all."_ _

__"You don't have to leave, Max. I can protect you."_ _

__It was Zayn's turn to huff a quiet laugh, "I know you can. You have been for weeks. And Liam?"_ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"My name's Zayn, not Max."_ _

__"Zayn," Liam repeated, "I like that much better. Suits you."_ _

__"Thank you for everything, Liam."_ _

__"Please call when you're okay."_ _

__"I'll try. Bye Liam."_ _

__"Zayn."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now do you hate me? Am I the worst? I'm sorry I had to do that.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I'm such a terrible updater. I <3 yall anyway! This is a pretty long one and its smutty AF so enjoy! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis gathered up Zayn's clothes and help him redress, cringing when he cringed as the material rubbed along the raised burn marks. "I have to go grab the USB," Louis pointed behind him towards the office.

"Go, I'll finish getting dressed."

Louis gave Zayn a long look, earning a shoo from Zayn, before running next door. The sync had complete so Louis plucked it out and ran back to Zayn. He was bent down on one knee tying his shoe with a grimace of pain across his face. Louis rushed forward. "I got it. I'll do it," he offered and bent down to finish Zayn's shoes. Zayn sighed in relief and stood back up.

"Thanks, Lou."

Louis' eyes welled up without his permission. _No. Not yet. Wait until we're done with this. _Louis grabbed Zayn's jacket and led him gently out and down the stairs. "We'll take the back door and just have Headquarters erase the footage. You can't go the way I came with your back."__

__Zayn nodded and followed Louis into the backyard and around to the fence gate that led to the street. They walked across the street and down two houses to where the rental car sat. Once Louis helped Zayn get in the passenger seat, he climbed in the driver's side and pulled out his phone. As it rang he turned the car on and pulled away from the uptown neighborhood._ _

__"It's done. We need footage erased and a clean up team." A few more grunts and Louis hung up. They sat in silence until Louis placed a hand across the seats on Zayn's leg. Zayn flinched instinctually and then sent Louis an apologetic glance. Louis took his hand back and nodded weakly. "It is done, Zayn. We're done with this."_ _

__***_ _

__Harry couldn't help it. He was still so mad at Louis for lying and for keeping things from him, but every night he pulled off his pants and tugged on his dick or pushed wet fingers inside himself until he was leaking and crying before sitting down at his desk to write a letter._ _

__The letters were filled with Harry's anger and sadness, but they were letters nonetheless. And as instructed, he'd finished each letter with something he'd love to try with Louis. Recently they were things like 'go to my favorite little cafe for breakfast' or 'have movie marathon' because he missed Louis more than he was willing to admit and the sex had become secondary to the need to just be near him and hear his voice, whether it was telling him lies or not. Then he'd close his eyes and picture Louis' delicate hand wrapping around his hard prick and finishing him off._ _

__Louis hadn't even told him when he was actually getting back. But Harry supposed that was how it was. He wasn't allowed to know anything. The only thing he did know was how he felt. He'd never needed someone like this before. He needed Louis to breath and eat and sleep. Without him he'd done considerably less of those things._ _

__So when his phone rang and Louis' number flashed on the screen Harry wasn't surprised at his instant reaction. He grabbed the phone from his night stand and pressed the green button. "Lou?"_ _

__"Hazza." Louis sounded relieved._ _

__Harry felt relieved. He melted at Louis' name for him and fell back to the bed. "Hi."_ _

__"What are you doing right now?"_ _

__"At my apartment doing school work."_ _

__"Would you like some company?"_ _

__Harry shot up in bed as his face split into a wide grin before he could think about whether he was still mad at Louis, which he was, "You're back?"_ _

__"I am. Can I see you?"_ _

__"Yeah, I'll send you the address."_ _

__"Don't bother. I have it."_ _

__"What? How?"_ _

__Louis chuckled through the phone, "I've got my ways."_ _

__Harry's stomach churned, "Yeah, I bet."_ _

__Louis must've realized his blunder, "I'm sorry. I just didn't like not knowing where you were."_ _

__"Goes both ways, Lou."_ _

__Louis sighed sadly, "I know. And that's something I want to talk about, too. So I'll see you in ten?"_ _

__"Yeah," Harry replied and hung up without a proper goodbye._ _

__Louis showed up exactly nine and a half minutes later. Harry knew because he was staring at the clock on his wall the whole time. The buzzer sounded and Harry jumped. He padded to the door and looked at the tiny camera to see the top of Louis' halo of hair. He buzzed him up without a word and sat back on the couch._ _

__Louis opened the front door slowly, peeking his head around before walking in. He shut the door quietly behind him and locked it. Harry watched him with a serene mask as he came to the couch and crouched in front of him on his knees. Harry let surprise take over his face for a second before collecting himself and asking, "What are you doing?"_ _

__Louis laid his head on Harry's thigh and fluttered his eyes shut with a sigh, "Missed you."_ _

__Harry's hand twitched with the need to touch him, to thread his fingers into Louis soft hair and hear him purr. But he kept still and let Louis nuzzled into his leg. Harry nearly broke when Louis forehead scrunched up in anxiety so he shifted his leg, dislodging Louis' head, and said, "What did you want to talk about?"_ _

__Louis resigned to a sigh and scooted up to sit next to Harry on the couch, "I'm so sorry for lying to you." Harry waited for more and Louis delivered, "Imagine trying to tell someone that you occasionally have to kill people for a living." Harry flinched at the blunt words so Louis quickly added, "See? I didn't want to hurt you. This is my life, Haz. Has been for longer than I can remember it seems like. This is who I am. Plus, trusting someone with a secret like this is huge. If you ever decided you didn't like me anymore you could run to the authorities and put me in the electric chair. Zayn too."_ _

__Harry let Louis' words absorb into his conscious. He knew all of that. Had mulled it over a hundred times. But hearing Louis voice them made him soften, "I know," Harry's head fell into his hands, "I just can't believe you killed Leslie. I've known her my whole life, Louis!"_ _

__Louis made a pained sound, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that."_ _

__"If you had, would it have made a difference?"_ _

__They stared at each other for a long minute before Louis shook his head no and let it drop to his chest slowly. "Its my job, Harry."_ _

__"It's disgusting."_ _

__Louis didn't hesitate, "I agree. It's awful. Disturbing. I hate it."_ _

__"Then why-"_ _

__"Do I do it?" Louis looked up to see Harry nod, "Because they control me. They know everything about me and can end me in a heartbeat."_ _

__"How did you end up like this in the first place."_ _

__Louis opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then started again, "They found me when I was alone. Scared. And angry." Harry shifted to face Louis more and he kept going. "My parents kicked me out because my stepdad's boss caught me with his son. It was sort of the last straw in a long line of screw ups. Well actually they sent me to military school, but I refuse and left instead." Harry put a hand to Louis' knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I lived on the streets in a bad neighborhood for a while before a couple guys took me in. Next thing I knew I was part of the hardest gang in the city. I was dealing and beating kids up for practically no reason. Luckily they never made me kill anyone," Louis scoffed, "That would be saved for my next job."_ _

__"Lou," Harry breathed._ _

__Louis shook his head and continued, "I got caught one night while I was threatening some kid. Some guys came up and tried to take me. I fought em off, but was stopped by an older woman who told me they didn't want to hurt me and if I wanted out of this life to get in the car."_ _

__"And you did."_ _

__"And I did. They took me back to Headquarters and showed me the training arena for new recruits. I was amazed. There was warm beds and good food. And I could do something with the fighting skills I'd learned," Louis huffed a laugh, "They said I could be a spy. That's any kid's dream, isn't it?" Louis shook his head sadly, "I fell for it and let them train me, mold me, into a killer. As soon as I tried to get out they threatened my family and friends from back home."_ _

__"God, Lou."_ _

__Louis' shrugged, "Don't make me the victim. I know just as much about them as they do about me. I'm a trained killer, Harry. If I really wanted to I could find a way out. It wouldn't be pretty, I'd lose someone for sure, Zayn probably, which," Louis stuttered a breath, "but I could. I still choose this."_ _

__"You're choosing the lesser of two evils. You hurt people so they won't hurt people you care about."_ _

__"That includes you now."_ _

__"What?" Harry sat up straighter._ _

__Louis nodded, "After the phone call I shouldn't have taken from you while I was on the job they've been watching me. I could tell they tapped my lines and bugged my place while I was gone. I called you from my personal, but they might've tapped that one somehow, too. They may have followed me over here. I don't know how closely they're watching. I just had to see you. Make sure you were okay. I'm sorry."_ _

__Harry scooted closer and took Louis' hand in his, "Don't be. I'm glad your here. Let them know. I'm not afraid."_ _

__Louis scoffed, "You should be. I am."_ _

__Harry sighed resolutely, "Look. I don't approve of what you do, but that doesn't mean I don't still feel the same about you. I'm more afraid of you leaving me than I am of them taking you away."_ _

__Louis brought Harry's hand up to kiss it, "I could never. I need you." He dropped his hand, "But we have to talk about us."_ _

__"Yes, agreed," Harry said as he scampered across the room and disappeared into his room. He came back with two handfuls of papers. He sat back down on the couch and opened the first piece of paper. "I wrote one everyday. Even when I was mad at you. Just like you asked," Harry beamed. "I'm good, right?"_ _

__Louis stomach twisted with distaste. "Harry don't."_ _

__Harry's face fell at Louis negative reaction. "I swear I didn't come until I wrote one. Everyday. I swear I was good."_ _

__Louis stood up, "Please, Harry, stop."_ _

__Harry eyes went shiny with unshed tears. "What did I do wrong, Daddy?"_ _

__Louis bit his lip against the rush of excitement at the name. "Don't say that. You can't call me that."_ _

__Harry shook his head in disbelief, "Why not?"_ _

__"Because it's not right."_ _

__"But I was good. I promise. Please don't be angry with me."_ _

__Louis backed up from the couch as Harry stood up, "I'm not angry with you. I'm angry at myself for letting this happen. Look at you. I'm making you cry. That's not right! I shouldn't have that much control over you."_ _

__Harry ran a shaking hand through his hair, "I thought we already dealt with this. I want you to have control over me."_ _

__"No! You think that because of me. I made you think that. But it's not right, Harry, controlling another human."_ _

__"Where is this coming from? We talked about this already."_ _

__"You don't understand."_ _

__"Then make me!"_ _

__Louis turned away from Harry and breathed in long, unsteady breaths. He didn't realize Harry was talking for a minute, but when he tuned back into Harry's voice he couldn't believe what Harry was saying._ _

__"-gag me. Stuff my mouth full of your pants so I can't say anything and fuck me so hard that you can hear my screams through the fabric. And this one says: Hog-tie me on my back with that pretty red rope we saw online and push a vibrator inside me. I'd thrash so hard I'd have rope marks for weeks. And this one is simple. I just says: Vibrating cock ring."_ _

__Louis turned around to see Harry tossing letters off the couch. He picked up another and opened it. "I want Lou to fuck my face. Hold me by the hair and make me take it. I miss that." He threw that one away and went for another, but Louis lurched forward and grabbed his wrist._ _

__"What are you doing?"_ _

__Harry was crying now, tears streaked his cheeks. "These are my fantasies. You told me to write the things I want. So I did. These are all things I want from you. For you." He pulled his hand free only to take Louis' in it. "You act like I do all of this against my will. I do all of this because I want to. Because pleasing you pleases me. Nothing makes me feel better than making you happy."_ _

__"That's crazy, Harry."_ _

__Harry stepped closer and pressed his chest to Louis', "Maybe. But it's what I want. What I need. I need you to take control, so I don't have to. It's freeing to have someone else making the decisions. I feed off of instruction."_ _

__Louis was still shaking his head, but he was smiling in fondness, "How can you say that?"_ _

__Harry just shrugged, "You're a Dom. I wouldn't expect you to understand. But the way you feel when I obey one hundred percent, when I'm a good boy? That's the same feeling I get."_ _

__Louis' whole body got ten degrees hotter at the words Harry spouted. "God, you're amazing."_ _

__Harry leaned down to put his forehead to Louis', "Don't ever doubt this. Me. I want this just as much as you do."_ _

__Louis smiled and tilted his head up to kiss Harry gently, "Promise?"_ _

__"Cross my heart."_ _

__"Prove it," Louis smirked._ _

__Harry practically bounced into action, falling to his knees and getting to work on Louis' jeans. Louis bit his lip as he looked down at Harry's long fingers working his zipper down. Harry kissed along the line of Louis' soft cock through his pants. "Missed you so much," Harry mused._ _

__Louis swallowed thickly before he allowed the words to fall from his lips, "I missed you too, baby boy."_ _

__"Daddy," Harry sighed, breath fanning over Louis' growing erection._ _

__"Want it?" Louis asked. He was trying to keep up, but needed to know for sure that Harry was one hundred percent on board._ _

__"Please, need it," Harry nuzzled his nose against Louis._ _

__Louis' eyes fell shut at the slight pressure and curled his finger loosely in Harry's hair. "Take me, baby."_ _

__Harry practically ripped Louis jeans and pants down his legs in eagerness. Louis stepped out of them while Harry gripped Louis around his base and licked up the underside of his dick. Louis shivered with pleasure and his fingers curled tighter in Harry's hair._ _

__Harry moaned at the tension in his locks as he led Louis' tip to his lips. His lips sucked around Louis' prick, his tongue swirling just underneath the protruding head, making Louis moan out loud and yank on Harry's curls lightly. Harry groaned then, sending vibrations up Louis' length and through his body._ _

__"I missed you so much, Hazza. You're so good, angel."_ _

__Harry lowered down more so Louis slipped into the wet heat of his mouth. Harry hummed happily at Louis' compliments and started bobbing his head on Louis' cock. Louis' hips twitched until they couldn't be still any more and bucked forward, pushing his tip to the back of Harry's throat. Harry loosed an unabashed moan and dropped his hands behind his back as he looked up at Louis from under his lashes._ _

__Louis growled at the sight, "This is what you wanted, isn't it? What you wrote about in one of your letters? You want me fuck your mouth until you can't talk. Pull on your hair and make you choke on it."_ _

__Harry's eyes fell closed as he moaned around Louis' cock. He murmured something, but all Louis gathered was the neediness and pleasure the vibrations sent up his spine. Louis took two handfuls of Harry's hair and pushed him down further on his shaft. Harry's throat fluttered around Louis' head before relaxing and allowing him to slip further down. Louis pulled out and pushed back in, gaining force and speed as he went. Harry's eyes started to water but he kept his breathing even as Louis trusted into his mouth. His fingers curled and uncurled behind his back. He was restless and his cock was straining his trackies, but his hands stayed obediently where they were._ _

__Louis pushed in deep and stayed, activating Harry's gag reflex, as he shot warm cum down his throat. Harry tried his best to swallow and licked up the rest before even a drop could fall from his mouth. He followed Louis' cock as it receded from his mouth and licked it clean while Louis twitched with after shocks._ _

__Louis stepped back a step to get a good look at Harry, face flushed, lips wet, eyes glassy, and cock pushing the front of his pants. He sat back on the couch and patted his lap. Harry scrambled up and straddled his legs with a dopey smile on his face. He fell forward and nuzzled into Louis' neck. Louis tucked his hand inside Harry's pants and wrapped his fingers around his hot length. "So hard. I can't believe you get off on that," Louis awed._ _

__"Love it," Harry whispered, voice hoarse, against Louis' skin._ _

__"I know, baby," he petted Harry's hair and moved his hand leisurely up and down Harry's shaft. Harry flinched and curled his nails into Louis' biceps. "Gonna come?" Harry whined and nodded. Louis gave one more sharp tug and Harry's cock spurted over his hip, coloring his laurel tattoos with cum._ _

__He went pliant on top of Louis so Louis wrapped him in his arms and kissed his temple. "You're perfect."_ _

__"Your baby?" Harry tried, but his voice was wrecked._ _

__Louis sighed and nodded against his head, "Of course, my baby."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry is back! God im happy!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so...I've got a lot of things going on in my head for this story but I can't seem to plan it out. What do yall think will happen? 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update. Love yall. Enjoy
> 
> COMMENT AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Harry ran his finger over the metal anchor on Louis' wrist that laid over his stomach as he slept. The morning sun filtered through the thin curtains of his flat and made the whole room look fuzzy. Harry only got a couple hours of sleep. He didn't want to miss anything. Having Louis back after weeks of missing him, then hearing him say he didn't want to do this anymore, and convincing him to stay, it was a lot and Harry was afraid that if he took his eyes off Louis for a second he'd run. 

Louis' jeans started buzzing again. He'd been getting calls all morning, but Louis seemed exhausted and Harry didn't have the heart to wake him just yet. But Louis seemed to sense that the world was moving along without him because he rolled onto his back and stretched out his body, Harry's eyes running along the lines of his lean body. Louis' eyes opened slowly and he smiled for a moment before his eyes shot open wide and he sat up quickly.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, like eleven? I didn't want to wake you."

Louis scrambled out of bed and grabbed his clothes. He plucked his phone from his pocket and swore when he saw all the missed calls. "Zayn, shit. I have to go."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Louis pulled his clothing on hastily and gave Harry a quick kiss. "Don't worry about it."

Harry got out of bed, still naked, and grabbed Louis' wrist as he turned away. "Don't tell me that. What's wrong with Zayn?" Louis' eyes looked a little shiner than they did a moment ago so Harry pulled him into a hug and asked again, "What's wrong?"

Louis shook his head in Harry's shoulder and pulled back, "Get dressed. I have to go. We can talk on the way."

***

They didn't really talk on the way. Louis was on the phone with Zayn the whole time, asking if he was okay. If he'd ate anything today. By the time they got to Louis' apartment, Louis was even more frustrated and Harry was scared. 

Louis turned the car off and they sat in silence for a moment. "I can't believe it."

"What?" Harry asked quietly.

Louis looked down at his lap, "I think I've broken every single rule. I took your call while I was on the job, you're seeing my apartment, Headquarters knows about you. Hell, I never even taught you how to use a gun."

Harry but his lip nervously, "I'm sorry I called you."

Louis shook his head, "No, Harry. Don't be. You'd just found out I kill people, killed someone you knew. I can understand the need to talk to me."

Harry just nodded because he couldn't think of anything to help the situation. Actually he could only think of something that would make it worse. "Lou?"

"Yeah, baby?" Louis finally looked up to him.

Harry gnawed on his lip some more, "Nothing. It's nothing. Don't you need to go check on Zayn."

That did the trick because Louis was rocketing out of the car and into his building. He left the door cracked and Harry followed quickly. He ran after Louis as they bounded up the stairs and Louis unlocked his door. Harry stopped in the living room to check the place out. It looked...normal. Louis' keys on the coffee table along with a big Manila envelope. A few dishes sat in the sink and there were shoes by the door. It looked so unlike a spy's flat. Harry was overwhelmingly underwhelmed.

He made his way down the hallway to the open door of a bedroom and stopped in his tracks. Zayn was laying in the middle of a big bed, wearing only loose pants, on his stomach with Louis next to him. His back was crisscrossed with raised burns that looked puffy and painful. He was biting down on a flannel while Louis pealed off old bandages and rubbed cream on the wounds. 

"Oh my God, Zayn," Harry breathed. 

Louis' head snapped up at Harry's voice, his face stern. "Come here. Sit down next to me and don't talk."

Harry obeyed and sat careful on the bed so he didn't jostle Zayn's hurt body. He wanted so badly to ask what happened, but Louis said not to talk so he waited quietly for Louis to finish. When he did he gave Zayn a soft kiss on his temple and a quick pet of his hair before pulling Harry up and into the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

"He'll be fine. It's not as bad as it looks." Louis could hear the falsehood in his voice and knew Harry could too by the look on his face.

"I can help," Harry offered.

"It's fine. I've got it. I've got him. I need you to behave. We still have to talk, but for now I need to sit with him until he goes back to sleep. You can try and find something to eat, although I wouldn't count on it, and I'll be right out." Louis kissed him on the cheek and disappeared back into the bedroom.

Harry went out the living room and clicked on the television, flipping channels until he came across a late daytime soap that he used to watch when he was younger. 

Louis sat down on the bed again and ran his fingers through Zayn's hair. "Better?"

"You didn't have to rush home, Lou. You haven't seen Harry is weeks. I just didn't know where you were and after this job..."

"I know and I haven't seen you in weeks either, and you're hurt because of me. Right now I'm staying with you. I shouldn't have left you last night. I'm so sorry. I just needed to make sure he was okay."

"I know. It's okay, Lou. I've had worse."

Louis face scrunched up, "Can you not say that? I don't like to think about it."

"It is nice to have someone to help change the bandages."

Louis scratched lightly at his scalp, "Of course, babe. I'm so sorry."

Zayn scooted closer so he could put his head on Louis' thigh, "Not your fault."

"It is. I started this whole thing with Headquarters and I didn't watch closely enough and I didn't move fast enough. I could've saved you."

Zayn gripped Louis' knee behind his head, "You did save me. Louis, you don't know how thankful I am that he didn't get the chance to be inside me again. He said he wasn't going to prep me this time and that he wanted me to scream. I don't know what I'd be like if you hadn't of saved me."

Louis shuddered at the thought of Zayn being worse off than this. He scooted down the bed and pulled Zayn on top of him. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop it. Stop being sorry."

"I can't help it. I swear we're done, Zee. No more. Fuck them."

"I wish."

Louis ran his hand up and down Zayn's arm, steering clear of the rope burn on his wrist. "I mean it. No more."

"Don't be dumb, Louis."

"I'm not. I'm just fucking done. Zayn, they raped you. They forced you to have sex with a man that hurt you. That's unacceptable."

"They can probably hear you right now."

"I know they can. And I hope they know I'm fucking done."

"Is he okay?"

"They know his name, Zayn. And I don't know. We sort of fought and then didn't fight and then I came here and he saw you and I don't know..."

"What did you fight about?"

"Us."

Zayn rolled his eyes, "Really? What about you guys?"

"I told how wrong it was for me to try and control him. I was reminded all over again what I learned nearly eight years ago when I found you the first time. Seeing you being forced against your will, I just, I can't do that to him. I care about him too much."

"I can't say I understand the way you guys are, but from what I see it's not the same thing. I know I was angry when I first found out about the way you, you know, treat him, but then I saw how Harry gets when you do that, and it's not the same. You're not raping him, Lou. I still don't fully understand it, but I know that much."

Louis wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't let his mind go there, but maybe that was it. Maybe he thought he was raping Harry like all those men had raped Zayn. "I'm afraid of hurting him. Like physically, emotionally. I don't want to hurt him."

"You won't. Well you won't again. I saw his face that day you left him in the hotel, and man, I swear to you I ever have to see that face on the boy again I'll shoot you myself," Zayn popped his head up, "I can't believe I'm saying that, but yeah, don't hurt him again."

"My head's just spinning with everything. Like, he was reading off all these things he wanted me to do to him and I was this close to doing every single one of them at once, but they sounded so harsh. He wants me to tie him up and choke him and gag him and-"

"Ok can we not, please. Harry may like that stuff, but I can't."

 

Louis held him just a little tighter, but onto a little so he didn't hurt him, "I'm sorry, yeah. But see I get why you think it's bad, and I do too sometimes, but Harry can't seem to get it. He doesn't know about us, about you, and what happened to you."

"Then tell him."

"No, I wouldn't do that to you, Zayn."

Zayn tried to sit up enough to look at Louis, "Then I will."

"No, Zayn, no."

"I'm serious. Go get him and bring him here. He's a good kid, and he doesn't understand why you won't give him what he wants. He deserves to know."

"You don't have to do this Zayn."

"Louis, go get him, before I get up and get him myself."

Louis put a firm hand on his arm, "No. Don't. I'll go. Thank you," he kissed Zayn's hair, "Really, thank you so much for this."

"Shut up and get away from me. You're being clingy."

Louis laughed and carefully got out from under Zayn's weak body to fetch Harry. He couldn't believe this was about to happen. Harry would finally understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell you there are a couple more plot twists left to come. A few secrets to be told. A few more shockers for you.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id call this fic about 3/4's done. One more big shocker and few little gasps and I'm seriously considering a sequal. But only if yall will read it so Lemme know 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS PRETTY PLEASE! MWAH!! Xoxo

Harry poked his head inside the door to the bedroom, "Um, hey Zee. Louis said you wanted to talk to me." 

Zayn waved him over and settled into a comfortable position. Louis followed him inside but Zayn put his hand up, "I think I need to do this without you, Lou. Just me and Harry."

Harry looked up, wide-eyed, at his boyfriend. Louis nodded solemnly and left. Harry turned back to Zayn with his already red lip between his teeth. Zayn carefully sat up, with Harry's help, and faced Harry on the bed.

"How are you, Harry?"

"I think better than you, no offense."

Zayn huffed an easy laugh, "None taken. You're probably right, but I know you and Lou had a rocky reunion last night and after weeks apart that had to hurt. Wanna tell me what happened?"

Harry seemed to get smaller as Zayn kept talking and by the end he was playing with the rings on his fingers and looking at his lap. "I don't know. I, I thought I was-" Harry huffed in annoyance, "I feel weird saying this in front of you."

"Okay, um, that's fine. You don't have to talk, but I'm just trying to understand you and your relationship better. And I was hoping to help you understand Louis a bit better as well."

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded, "Yeah, okay." Harry readjusted so he was fully facing Zayn, sitting cross-legged in front of him, "I was good the whole time he was gone. Except for once but he doesn't know. But I didn't come and I wrote the letters and I've never done something like that before and I was so proud and then he didn't even care and said that I couldn't, um, couldn't use my, like, name for him, and I disappointed him. I can't believe I disappointed him. Then I had to convince him to stay so he didn't leave me, with a blowjob. Like that's all he wanted from me. But I didn't care because at least he stayed the night."

Harry was out of breath by the time he finished and his cheeks were tracked with tear stains. Zayn reached a hand out and put it gently on his knee. "I think I might be able to explain why Louis' acting the way he is. But you have to believe me when I say that a blowjob isn't the reason he stayed. He loves you so much he doesn't even know what to do with it."

Harry looked up at Zayn in surprise, "He, he loves me?"

Zayn was taken aback. "Of course he loves you. I can't imagine he doesn't tell you twenty-four seven."

Harry looked back to his lap, "No, I mean, he's never said it. He tells me sometimes that I'm good or that I'm his boy, but he's never said that. I didn't, I wasn't sure, ya know."

Zayn softened, practically melted at Harry's words. He wanted to hug the boy but he back was already screaming from sitting up so he just rubbed his knee and said, "Trust me, Harry. He loves you. Louis' never really been good with words, so sometimes he's an idiot and doesn't say what he means."

"I feel like he always means what he says."

"He's got a quick tongue and a wounded ego. You can't take his words at face value when he's angry or confused. Plus he's afraid."

"Louis' not afraid of anything."

Zayn laughed then, startling Harry out of his downward spiral, "He's afraid of so much. He just plays it off well."

Harry nodded but didn't understand. "He's not afraid I'll leave, right? Because I won't. I couldn't."

Zayn shook his head, "No I don't think so. Actually it's more like he's afraid you won't leave. He's afraid that he'll hurt you and you'll let him, just take it, and he won't see what he's done until it's too late."

"He'd never hurt me."

"But that's what you're asking him to do. Sorry if it's none of my business, but he told me you want a lot of dangerous things from him. Things that, whether you enjoy it or not, would hurt you."

Harry flushed bright red at that. He didn't know Zayn knew about the things Harry's asked of Louis. "But we talked about it, or I thought we did. He knows it's what I want."

"In our minds that doesn't make sense. We've seen a different world than you have," Zayn sighed and lifted his arm to run a hand through his hair, but winced in pain instead. Harry reached for him but Zayn shook him off with a nod. "I'm going to tell you something that I've only told one person in my whole life."

"Louis?"

"Yeah, Louis. But you need to know so you can understand where Louis' coming from."

Harry settled in and nodded, "Okay. Go."

***

Louis paced his living room, glancing down the hall every time he reached that side of the room. What was taking them so fucking long? It's been at least twenty minutes and Louis' nails were close to bleeding from biting them. 

Finally he heard the door open and ran to the end of the hallway to see Harry walking out with a look of pure despair washed over his features. Louis opened his mouth to call to him, but Harry just walked straight to him and fell to his knees in front of him, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. Louis' hands immediately went to Harry's hair and neck, holding him firmly to his stomach. Louis could feel the wet drops of his tears through his shirt so he curled his fingers tight in Harry's locks. 

"I love you so much," Harry choked.

Louis entire body went fluid at Harry's confession, his eyes falling closed as he dropped to his knees as well. "I love you, baby." Harry buried his face in Louis' neck and cried while Louis held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited so long for the I Love You's


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall are gonna like this one
> 
> COMMENT AND KUDOS MY LOVES! MWAH!! Xoxo

"You can't keep calling."

"I'm worried. How are you? Are you safe?"

Zayn laughed dryly at the concept. "I'm fine, Liam. Seriously though, you have to stop calling. Its, its not safe for you."

Zayn was curled under the blankets, head tucked underneath, phone pressed to his ear. Louis and Harry were on the couch in the living room watching some romantic comedy Louis will refuse to admit he actually liked later. 

Liam had been calling the entire week they'd been back. Hadn't stopped calling really. Zayn tried not to be flattered, failing miserably. But Liam didn't understand. They were being watched so closely right now. There was a mission sitting on the coffee table, untouched for days, and they were pointedly ignoring the danger of that. By now Zayn was sure Headquarters had caught on to Liam's calls and found out that Zayn gave him a phone number he shouldn't have while on the job.

"Nothing in my life has ever been safe, Zee." Zayn's faced stretched involuntarily into a small smile at the nickname. "But I have to make sure you are."

"Why?"

Through the phone Liam sighed, heavy and burdened, "I don't know. I just- Zayn please tell me you're alright. How badly did Albert hurt you?"

Liam had been asking the same questions every night when Zayn couldn't resist anymore and answered his call. But Zayn couldn't bring himself to tell Liam how the burns were peeling now, how a few had already started to turn into scars, how he woke up in the middle of the night screaming with memories and Louis would come running in ready to soothe. Because Liam was the only light in a dark part of Zayn memory and he refused to be the one to dampened such a bright thing.

"I'm fine. Really."

"I don't believe you, but yeah, okay. I'm guessing you're not in Germany anymore."

"No."

"I figured as much. I don't even understand why you here in the first place. You showed up, stayed a couple weeks, killed somebody I assume, and disappeared on me."

On me. Like Zayn left Liam specifically. He almost missed the part were Liam accused him of murder. Which...

"I don't know what you're talking about, Liam, but you should stop."

"I'm not saying he didn't deserve it. You did what you had to, I know. I'm not going to turn you in or anything, but the investigation is going strong here. You killed a very important person, Zayn."

Zayn's lips pinched in rebellion, "Stop saying that. Stop talking about it. Stop calling."

"I'll stop calling when you stop answering."

Zayn let that hit him. He was keeping Liam attached. It wasn't safe for him to have any sort of contact, much less nightly phone calls, but for all the danger he couldn't seem to cut the ties. "I will."

"Please don't," came Liam's soft plea.

Zayn sighed and curled in on himself more, stretching the skin on his back but curling tight nonetheless. "Li," he breathed.

"Yeah." It wasn't a question but an answer. Liam knew. He knew exactly what Zayn wasn't saying.

"Tell me something about you," Zayn requested.

There was a heavy pause where Zayn thought Liam might laugh at him, but then he said, "I like cherries a lot."

"Cherries, really?" Zayn's contained smile spread now, covering his face. "Do you like cherry flavored stuff?"

"Oh yeah, pie, icecream, yogurt-"

"Lube?"

The abrupt silence had Zayn cursing himself widely inside his head. What the hell was that? It just slipped. A joke. Something he'd say to Louis.

"One of my favorites, actually. Followed closely by strawberry."

Zayn's mind wandered without his permission, head filled with images of Liam tasting him, licking over his skin, humming at the flavor.

"Zayn? You still there?"

Zayn shook his head clear. "Yeah, sorry. What'd you say?"

"Nothing, it's not important. What's your favorite food?"

Zayn couldn't believe this is where they were. Making small talk about their favorite things like Zayn wasn't this close to be killed off and taking Liam with him by association.

"I'll eat anything."

"Oh come on. Everyone has a favorite food."

Zayn rolled his eyes, "I really like grilled lemon chicken."

"Hmm, that sounds so good."

Zayn relaxed on the bed on his stomach, the blanket coming down to his shoulders while he squished the phone between his ear and the pillow. "It does. Maybe I'll make Louis and I some."

"I don't like him much." The words tumbled out like Liam hadn't meant to voice them.

"Louis?"

"Yeah. I don't like the way he controls you."

Zayn couldn't help the real laugh that flooded from him before he shoved his face into the pillow to muffle the noise so Louis wouldn't come in. When he'd settled again he answered Liam, "Louis' not the one that controls me. He's my partner."

"Oh. Your partner," Liam said the words regretfully, "I thought he was like, your boss, I guess. I didn't know he worked like you did. Why wasn't he at the building too then."

Zayn didn't know how to explain that he wasn't actually a prostitute - all the time...anymore - without opening up a hundred unanswerable questions.

"He was working somewhere else."

"Oh. Well he acts like he's got more power than you. And he doesn't Zayn. No one controls you but you."

Zayn mentally scoffed at that idea before trying to placate the golden-eyed boy. "I know, Li. But really Louis is my best friend and the best thing that ever happened to me." Liam didn't answer for a while and it was Zayn's turn to try and get his attention back. "Liam?"

"I'm listening. I just wish you hadn't left so quickly. I hated this place before you came, but now that you left its like hell."

Was Liam saying his life was hell without Zayn? Zayn surely heard him wrong. "You're okay though, yeah?"

"Same as always I guess. Fucked every night, fucked over every morning."

Zayn snarled, remembering the sounds he heard through the wall of Liam with other men. "I wish-" he stopped before he said something he'd regret.

"You wish what?" Liam prompted.

"Nothing. I just don't wish our life on anyone, ever. But you definitely don't deserve it."

"Neither do you."

"I know." He did know, but that didn't change the facts. And he was pretty sure Liam felt the same way. The sounds of the television stopped and the floorboards creaked. "I have to go."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Sorry," he said even though he didn't owe Liam any apology.

"It's okay. I'll call tomorrow."

"Don't."

"I will. Night, Zayn."

"Goodnight, Liam."

The door creaked open and Zayn kept still, eyes closed, in hopes it was Harry checking on him and not Louis because Louis knew what Zayn looked like asleep and it wasn't this. But the door shut quietly and Zayn let out a long breath. He buried his face in the pillow and repeated the sound of Liam's voice in his head again and again until he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Ziam again! Why does Germany and England have to be so far away?!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know last chapter was fluffy and shit but the good can't last forever dears 
> 
> Soz
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis, Zayn, and Harry opened the door to Louis' place, laughing at Zayn's view on the raunchy comedy they'd just seen at the theatre. They were doing their best to enjoyed this calm before the storm. Louis and Zayn have both recieved calls from HQ, and determinately ignored them. Things were tense, but Harry was either oblivious or refused to let it effect him. In the two weeks since they came back Harry has been over at Louis' almost every night. They'd done one or two things from Harry's letters, but they were the most tame of them because Louis was still having trouble inflicting pain on Harry, no matter how much he wanted it. 

They crashed to the couch, a tangle of limbs, Harry's head on Louis' shoulder and one leg over Zayn's thigh. After "The Talk", as Louis called it, Zayn had taken to Harry like a moth to the flame. And Harry welcomed the attention. It was like now that there wasn't anything to hide from Harry they could be who they wanted to be in front of each other. And Harry had done his best to explain why he wanted what he wanted to Zayn. Zayn more or less accepted it.

Harry's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. With in almost imperceptable squeak he declined the call and tossed the phone on the table. "Who was that?" Louis asked.

"No one."

Louis knew better. And so did Harry. "Harry," Louis said expectedly.

Harry sighed and hid his face in Louis' neck, "I did a bad thing."

Louis circled an arm around Harry and rubbed his back, "I'm sure it's not that bad, baby. What happened."

His phone started ringing again. Harry groaned and surged forward to press the red button. Louis reached after him, snuck the phone out from under his hand, and answered it. "Hello?" Harry was shaking his head frantically and grabbing for the phone. Louis put a hand out and an eyebrow up to warn Harry to calm down. He did, slumping back into the couch and putting a knuckle between his teeth. "Harry doesn't really want to talk to you so please stop calling."

"And who the hell is this?"

"This is-" Louis cut off. No one could know. "His friend."

"Well friend," the person put emphasis on the word, "tell Harry that next time he wants a late night hook up I won't be around. He needs to learn some manners. And ps, he left his jacket." With that the person hung up and left Louis with his mouth hanging open.

Harry's gaze was shifting nervously around Louis' face, trying to surmise his level of anger. Louis calmly set the phone down on the coffee table, right next to the unopened Package they'd been avoiding, and stood up from the couch. "Zayn. Harry and I need a moment." Zayn didn't hesitate to skip away to the guest room. "Who was that?" Louis asked once they were alone.

His voice was so calm, so level that if Harry didn't know better he'd swear they were discussing dinner. He stood up from the couch and put a hand out, but Louis gave him another warning look and Harry let it drop. "Please, let me explain."

"I would love that."

"Can we sit back down?"

Louis shook his head shortly, "Speak, Harry."

Harry face scrunched up in distress before he took a deep breath and, on the exhaled, pushed out, "I slept with someone."

Louis knew. Of course he did. The guy said as much on the phone, but hearing Harry say it was much worse. "When?"

"After I found out about your real job, and Leslie." Louis stuttered a breath. Of course. "I was so angry at you. And he was there. He's a really nice guy. He's actually the reason I found out about you, but he doesn't know that. He's a freshman this year and we just sort of hit if off."

"What is the rule?"

"I'm so sor-"

"What. Is the rule?" Louis spat.

"I can sleep with anyone I want when you're away as long as I get your permission first."

"And did you?"

"No, Sir."

"So you cheated on me." Harry didn't answer and kept his head towards the floor. Louis forced his head up by his chin to see Harry's eyes laced with unshed tears. "Answer me."

"I was so angry," he reiterated. "I went to him for comfort when you weren't there."

Louis tried not to get overwhelmed, to let his power over Harry turn ugly, but he felt to jealous and possessive. "You disobeyed me."

Harry flinched at the reprimand. "I know," he admitted. 

Louis didn't know what to do with that. They couldn't fight when Harry didn't rise to the challenge. What was he supposed to do? Punish him? Their "punishments" had always been sexual and mostly for pleasure. He'd never had a reason to punish him for real. He confessed as much, "I don't know what to do here, Harry. You broke a rule. A very important rule. You're mine. Mine, Harry. I know that sounds horrible."

"No," Harry disagreed, "I love hearing you say it. I am yours. I'm yours. Don't leave me."

Louis was taken aback by the direction that took, "Leave you? Harry I couldn't-" Louis ran a hand over his face, "That never crossed my mind. I'd never leave you. But I feel like I have to punish you."

Harry stepped closer, "Yes, please. Punish me. I'm sorry. I'll do whatever."

"This isn't for pleasure, Harry," Louis affirmed, "I'm not going to spank you or bind your wrists or anything. This is real."

Harry stepped closer again, so now their chests were pressed together. Louis had to look up to see Harry's eyes, but Harry seemed like the smaller of the two, shrinking from shame. "I know. I'll do whatever."

Louis closed his eyes for a minute, thinking it over. When he opened them he pulled Harry's face down and kissed him. It was short and soft, but Harry sighed into it anyway. Just as Harry opened his mouth to urged Louis for more, he pulled away. "You wanted to be with someone else instead of me. Now you'll have to live with that. That was the last kiss I'll give you for a week. You can't hug me, touch me, and I won't touch you either. One week." Harry leaned in thinking Louis must be joking, but Louis stepped out of his space with a frown. "I want you to know what it would be like without me if you chose someone else. I wouldn't be the one touching you anymore then, Haz."

"But I don't want anyone else to touch me."

"That's not what the guy on the phone said."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but knew Louis was right. He went to someone else for sex and now Louis had taken all of that away. But more he'd gone to someone else for comfort before Louis, and now Louis took that away too. Harry didn't know it he could make it a whole week without touching Louis, pressing their sides together on the couch, tucking his feet under Louis' thighs when he got cold. "I don't know if-"

"That's your punishment, Harry. You can either take that, or we can't mend this."

Harry shook his head urgently at that, "No, I'll do it!"

Louis' hand balled into fisted to keep from touching Harry as he nodded solemnly. "This is a punishment for me too. For being a terrible Dom to you recently. For giving you a reason to cheat. I'm sorry for that."

"Just, please, just promise that at the end of the week you'll hold me all night. And that you'll forgive me."

"Of course, baby. Once you've had your punishment I'll forgive everything. And I hope you'll forgive me too." Harry nodded. "Good. Until then I think you should sleep back at your place. You can call me, text me, and come over whenever, but you don't get to sleep in my bed."

Harry's tears finally spilled at that, but he made a sound of acknowledgement and turned to grab his stuff from the table by the door. He turned back as he opened the door, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Louis answered immediately. Harry nodded again and ducked out. Louis fell to the couch, exhausted. Neither of them yelled or threw punches, but he felt as if that took all the fight out of him. When Zayn came out of his room and sat next to Louis he wiped a tear that Louis didn't know was falling from his face.

"How are you?"

"We have to get out, Zee. I can't live like this. I left Harry alone. I wasn't there for him when I'd hurt him and he found someone else. I can't let that happen again. I'm done with this."

"I know."

"But?" Louis egged.

"But, what do you want to do? We can't just leave. They'll find us. And Harry."

"I have to do something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start snowballing from here guys so hold tight


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys the beginning of the end. I'm telling you it's gonna get crazy so grab a bottle of whiskey and a blanket heehee (unless your're underage then grab some milk) 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Two days.

Two fucking days.

Forty-eight hours.

The worst forty-eight hours of Harry's young life. He'd gone longer without Louis. Hell he just went three weeks without him recently. But now he's a ten minute drive away from touching him and...

He cant.

This is the worst thing Louis has ever done. Worse than when he left him hard and crying in the hotel in LA because he choose this punishment willingly and with total control over himself. But Harry knew that that is what this was. A punishment. He cheated on Louis. And that was the worst thing Harry had ever done. Worse than when he called while Louis was on the job, because the rule he broke this time was way more important and made Louis feel like Harry belonged to someone else. Which he didn't. He never could again. 

It just sucked that he's realizing the firm reality of that now that Louis wouldn't even allow Harry to touch him. And now he was ignoring Louis' calls and texts, which was undoubtably making him even more angry at Harry. But he couldn't. He just couldn't be so close, listen to his voice, see his face, and not touch him. He'd ache with the need to if he let himself get any closer. But Louis wouldn't give up. Harry's phone lit up with his third call today and it's only eleven am. Harry's hands twitched with desire to snatch it off the table and let Louis' voice wash all his pains away. But then he remebered that after that he'd hang up and still not be able to touch him. So he left the phone there and watched it vibrate against the wood until it stilled. 

Another call. Only a couple minutes after the other one. He was calling more often now. Probably fuming because of Harry's disobedience. Harry brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. The phone stilled again and left Harry's ears ringing with silence. The reprieve was only a minute this time before Louis' unidentified number popped up on Harry's phone. He couldn't take it anymore. He snapped his arm forward and brought the phone to his ear after answering it. 

"Harry Styles. You are in a lot of trouble. Get here. Now." With that he hung up. Harry kept the phone pressed to his ear hoping to hear more of that flowing lilt, but it was quiet. Harry pushed the homework he wasn't really doing in the first place away from him and got off the couch. He ran a jittery hand through his hair, trying to pluck up the courage to go over there. If he didn't Louis might find a worse punishment for him, not that he wasn't already in a heap of trouble as it was. He wrestled on his worn boots and grabbed a jacket before running out the door. He was shaking and biting the skin over his knuckle the entire way there.

When he used his extra key to open Louis' door and walked in he found his boyfriend and Dom there on the couch, sitting quietly with his hand folded in his lap. He didn't look up when Harry came in which hurt more than Harry thought it would. Harry came and stood in front of the coffee table across from Louis. Louis didn't raise his head from staring at the now three Manila envelopes still sitting in the same spot on the table as the first had been when Harry came over the first time. Why the fuck didn't he open his mail? What if it was important?

"Louis?" Louis' hand twitched on his lap but he said nothing. "Lou?" Harry took a hesitant step closer and Louis abruptly pulled his head up.

"Sit down," Louis' cold voice shot into the quiet flat. Harry started to walked around the table but Louis spoke again. "No. Right there," he intructed with a head nod to where Harry was standing, "Sit down on the floor." Harry's hands were shaking again so he clasped them in front of him and fell to his knees on the rug that sat under the table. Louis sat up a little straighter. He watched Harry, eyes filled with something, but it wasn't kind. "Do you even miss me?" Harry bit his lip to keep a sob from pushing out of his chest. "Answer me."

Harry nodded slowly and whispered, "Yes."

"Then why," Louis emphasised his confusion, "are you ignoring me?" Harry lowered his chin to his chest and let the tears that had threatened finally fall. "Answer me dammit!"

"It hurts, Lou! I can't talk to you or see you unless I can feel you. I can't be this close and not touch you!" he screamed, keeping his head down. 

"You refuse to acknowledge me because it hurts too much?" Louis asked incredulously. "You think you're the only one hurting? I haven't heard from you, much less seen you, for more than a week total in nearly two months and you think it doesn't kill me?! You think it doesn't tear me apart to find out you slept with someone without my permission? Ran to someone and let them have like I get to have you?" He was standing now, hovering over Harry even with the table between them. "Stop being selfish, Harry. Jesus Christ, you're a child!"

Harry lips was trembling and he couldn't keep his hands still even with the tight grip they had on each other. "I need you," he admitted quietly, nearly a whisper in comparison to Louis' volume.

"You need me?" Louis shook his head, "You can't have me, Harry. That's the point. You get to sit there and look at me and know that I need you so badly too. That if you would just behave I would take you right now." Harry whimpered at the news. "But I won't," Louis chewed on his cheek in consideration, "Actually, you're going to sit right there and watch me."

Harry's heavy lids opened wide at that. What did he mean? He soon found out when Louis came around the table and stood just six inches from him, his hips level with Harry's face. Harry's body subconsciously swayed forward but Louis stepped back. Harry whined at the space to no avail. Louis slid his joggers and pants down his legs so they sat halfway down his firm thighs, letting his semi hit the air. Harry groaned and scooted closer to Louis with need. Louis growled and spat Harry's name, making him look up at his boyfriend.

"Don't touch me. Sit there and don't move. You chose to ignore me for days, now your punishment has been made worse." Louis gripped himself in his hand and moaned quietly at the friction. Harry whined in frustration. That was supposed to be his hand. He needed it, needed to touch him. Please. But Louis steeled him with a harsh look and Harry let his eyes fall back to where Louis was tugging his foreskin back to show his flushed head. Harry's body twitched as he held himself still while Louis brought his thumb up and pushed his precome from his slit down his shaft with a moan. Harry licked his lips. He could practically taste him. But he couldn't really. What if Louis ate more fruit in the past couple days. He'd be sweeter. What if he'd eaten more meat? Harry didn't know. He couldn't taste him and know. Louis twisted his wrist over his head and slid his hand back down to his base where he squeezed just a little bit like Harry does to him everytime. Louis' head slumped back as a breathy, "Haz," fell from his lips. Harry's eyes shifted from Louis's cock to his face and back trying to take everything in. 

"Lou," he begged. Louis shivered at the sound of Harry's voice, deep and needy. His hand moved faster over himself, jacking him off as Harry watched just a couple inches from him. "Lou, please." Louis didn't answer but he ran his palm over his leaking tip and stuttered a breath as he looked right at Harry's watery eyes. "Daddy, please," Harry sobbed. "Let me." Louis shook as he came, shooting ropes forward to land over Harry's red lips and cheeks. Harry's tongue darted out to lick the cum off his lips, but his hands stayed on his lap. He hummed at the taste and let his eyes fall closed. Definitely more fruit.

His eyes fluttered open when he felt something feather-light land on his lap. He looked down to see a tissue. He looked up so see Louis already clean and tucked away. Harry whined at the loss and ignored the tissue while he used his fingers to wipe the cum into his mouth, enjoying what Louis gave him. He finally used the tissue after he got everything he could feel off his face and swallowed, Louis watching him intently the whole time. 

Now that the moment had passed Harry felt red hot with embarrassment. He'd just acted like an animal with no self-control and Louis didn't even acknowledge him. Harry pushed himself up on shaky legs, tears still streaming. He felt like he'd been crying constantly for months now. Probably because he had. He let everything that just happened, and that had happened recently sink in, his body and head heating up with anger. "That was cruel."

"That was your punishment for the past couple of days," Louis answered coldly. "I hope you'll behave now."

Harry's hands balled into fists at his side. "No. That wasn't a punishment, Louis. That was mean!"

"Punishments aren't nice, sweetheart." Harry hated when he did that, used pet names like an insult. "You need to learn."

"I hate your punishments! I hate this! I hate you!" Louis' mouth fell open at that, but Harry was seeing red and couldn't stamp down his anger. "You're the worst! I hate you!" Harry yelled again and swung his arm out and knocked all the envelopes off the table, opening one and sending the papers flying. "And you never open your fucking mail!" Harry knew he was off the handle now. Acting like the child Louis accused him to be, but he couldn't stop. He'd never been denied something he wanted before and he was rarely ever punished, so this was unusual and hard for him. He turned away from Louis to hide how hurt and embarssared he felt to see the mess he'd made on the floor. Hurriedly he started picking up the pieces of paper, not hearing Louis' protests in the background. "I'm sorry, Lou. I don't hate-" 

Harry froze at a picture that was so familiar. Because he took it. He was there with a camera in his hand when he'd gathered Anne and his new stepdad together on their first anniversary for a memorable photo. Now that long brown hair and fair skin he'd known his entire life was printed on a page with all the details of her life with big red letters stamped over her face reading KILL ORDER. "Lou," Harry barely got out, "Why-what is-Lou?" He was getting just mumbling now. What was his mom doing in a folder on Louis' coffee table?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaaatt? Did anyone genuinely see it coming please tell me if I'm not as clever as I think I am.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you were wise to me plan but I'm glad that I caught most of you off guard! Now let's see if you can see what's coming next. 
> 
> COMMENT AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis ripped the papers out of Harry's fists, tearing some of them, including the picture. His eyes quickly scanned over the paper, looking at her name and details. Anne Twist. Defense Secretary. It must be someone else Harry knows. But then he looked down to her full information. Marital status: Re-Married. Children: Two. Gemma Styles. Harry-Harry Styles. "Fuck."

Harry's whole body was trembling, "Louis, why is my mom's picture on your table?" He picked up more of the papers. "Why do you have her schedule? Are these the fucking blueprints to my house?"

Louis dropped the stuff in his hands and ran back to the couch, tucking his hand under it and retrieving his gun. he came back and hauled Harry up under the arm. He turned him to face him and took his chin in his hands. "Listen to me. I didn't know. I would never, Harry."

"I have to-are you going to kill my mum?"

Louis softened for a moment, rubbing his thumb under Harry's cheek bone. "No, baby, of course not."

"Then why-"

"I don't know, love. Please, just," Louis put a hand to Harry's chest, "wait here. I need to grab my phone and call Zayn." Louis ran, gun loaded and ready, to his room to retrieve his phone and sprinted back out to his living room.

An empty living room.

***

Harry nearly tripped running down the stairs. He scrambled to find his mom's number and press the phone to his ear. After two rings the voice that used to rock him to sleep answered with a sweet, "Hello dear."

"Mom," Harry's frantic voice came over the phone.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Are you at work?"

"Yes, of course I am. Its the middle of the afternoon. What's wrong?"

"Don't leave. Call-" a hand covered Harry's mouth, cutting off his sentence. He screamed but the gloved palm muffled any noise. They pinned his head to their chest and his body to theirs with strong arms. Harry kicked and flailed, hitting the other man that was holding the car door open. His arms swung out, hitting the men as many times as he could while taking in everything he could. Brown hair, eyebrow ring, green shirt. Now everything was blurring and he couldn't decipher who's characteristics belonged to whom. His mind went foggy as he was dragged into the backseat of a blacked-out SUV, his phone dropping to the ground with a crack. 

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" He could hear the faintest worries of his mother before they slammed the door, locked him inside, and drove off with an unconscious boy in the back seat.

***

Louis ran down the flight of stairs, gun tucked into the back of his pants, phone in hand and dialing Zayn. He looked both ways and didn't see Harry's lanky frame so he ran towards where he saw Harry's car a couple blocks down. He made it to the next block when he saw the cracked phone, Harry's phone, on the ground. 

"Hello," Zayn groggy voice answered. He'd just woken up. Louis finally let him go back to his own flat and now he was across town. God fucking dammit. 

"They took Harry."

"God dammit, Lou," tell me about it, "I warned you!" 

"We have a kill order for his mom."

"Jesus Christ, Lou. Why the hell did I go home?" Louis heard some shuffling. "Be there in ten."

"Zayn," Louis' voice broke. "What if-"

"Don't." Then the line went dead. Louis held both the phones tight in his hands as he ran back to his place and up the stairs. He threw them on the couch and picked up the papers that were scattered over the floor. Anne Twist. She had meant to go to Germany on business tomorrow. The second of two recent meetings with none other than our very own dirtbag business man, Albert. Well that had surely cancelled.

It all came back to him. Harry said Leslie was one of his mother's closest friends. Then he heard that business call Albert took from a woman saying that Leslie's death wouldn't be in vain and that she'd visit him as soon as she could. He flicked the pages one by one, not really reading them, before grabbing the other folders. They rarely had more than one target per mission and now they had three? Louis was on his knees as he ripped the sleeve open and took out its contents. 

Harry's face was staring back at him. It was a recent one. In the last couple of months at least because his hair was long and we was wearing that ridiculous peacock shirt he loved. Louis' fingers traced over the curves of his face, imagining the soft skin over his nose and feeling of his plump lips. Right over the middle of his face was the signature red caps, KILL ORDER. 

They wanted him to kill the love of his life. They raped his best friend, threatened his family, and now they wanted him to kill the person he loved more than anything. Louis was shaking with rage as he tore every single piece of paper up and then the envelope. In the ruckus something heavier than paper fell to his feet. He looked down through the tears and saw a tape recorder, equipped with a tape. They never put a voice message in a kill order before. 

He picked up the recorder and the other still unopened folder, Gemma's he assumed, before sitting on the couch. He ran his thumb over the play button in soothing circles, like he could ease the thing into taking it easy on him. He went to press play multiple times, but couldn't. Instead he dropped the recorder next to him and went to open Gemma's folder. At least this blow would be less painful. No offense to Gemma, but Louis had tripped the grenade with the last folder he opened. He ran his finger under the flap, the glue barely sticking now that it'd been sitting and waiting for days. He tipped it on it's side and pulled the papers out and looked at the face, only Gemma's face wasn't looking back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry, too? HQ has no soul


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is lads and ladies! The final chapter of our wonderful adventure. I can't believe this is it. I'm so happy and sad. Thank you soooooooo much for reading and hopefully enjoying! I've loved every comment and kudo I've received from this <3
> 
> I do intend to have a sequel so yay! But it will mostly likely be update much less often than this one or my last fic was because I have a new fic lined up that I'm excited to delve into. If you read my one shots you may be aware of that. 
> 
> In any case, thank you so much and I'll see you in the next book. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn swung open the door, looking frantically around until he saw Louis sitting on the couch. He ran over to him to find Louis slumped into the soft cushions, something in his left hand, gun in his right, head hanging low, eyes open and unblinking. Zayn shrugged off his jacket by the couch and took his gun out from his waistband, cocking it and holding it tightly in his grip.

"Lou? What are you doing?"

Louis' head lifted slowly, like it weighed a thousand pounds, to look as Zayn. Once he confirmed who it was he pointed towards the table with his gun. "It's over."

Zayn followed Louis' line of sight to see two Manila folders, the ones they'd been ignoring for weeks, one ripped to pieces and the other perfectly in tact. The third torn to shreds all over the floor. He looked back to Louis. He went over to servey to mess on the floor, nodding in understanding before coming back and sitting on the table between Louis' wide legs. "We're not going to do it. I wouldn't. You know I-"

"I would."

Zayn actually leaned away from Louis with the weight of his statement. "You wouldn't. They can't make us."

Louis waved his gun lazily towards the clean folder. "Open it."

"I don't care what officials they have lined up for us, Louis, we're not-"

"Open it God dammit!" Louis yelled without moving from his docile postition.

Zayn tried not to be terrified by Louis' behavior but he'd never seen him like this; sunken, defeated. He grabbed the folder off the table, fingers feeling something of weight inside. "What's in here. They never put anything but paper-"

"Please, Zayn, just do it."

Zayn had to look up and make sure Louis wasn't fading away in front of him, because that's what it sounded like. He kept a watchful eye as he slid his finger along the seam and tore it open. He turned the folder over and the heavier object slid out. A tape recorder. The fuck? This was new.

He set the recorder on the table beside him and reached his hand in to pull the stack of papers out while keeping his eyes closely of Louis' pale face. Louis watched him with watery eyes, hand convulsively shaking his gun. Zayn briefly hoped the safety was at least on. Then he looked down and saw what Louis had been so urgent to make him see.

A picture of Liam. The picture was dim, in some sort of basement or cell. Liam was tied with rope to a large cement pole, mouth stuffed with fabric and then taped over. His face and bare chest were covered in bruises and shallow scratch marks. His head hung slightly but Zayn could tell he was trying to keep his eyes open and up. Zayn dropped the file like it burned him and stood up so quickly the table screeched back on the wood.

"Want to hear the message?"

Zayn didn't even look at Louis. He couldn't stop looking at the pages fanned out on the floor where he dropped them. Was the picture recently? Is that where Liam is now? Is that why he hadn't heard from him in nearly a week?

"Lou," Zayn stuttered, "What's going on?"

Louis sat up a little straighter and patted the spot next to him on the couch. Zayn sat numbly and wiped the back of his hand that held his gun across his forehead. "I'm so sorry," was all Louis said before setting the tape recorder on the table and pressing play.

_Hello Louis, and hopefully Zayn._ The mystery voice welcomed them.  _Please, both of you, listen to this tape first and together so I don't have to repeat myself. As you should now know you both have a Package in your possession, one for each of you. Packages that hold pictures inside of them of people that you've come to have romantic feelings towards, and have therefore broken some of Headquarters very basic, yet necessary, rules. Do not tell your secret. Do not make connections. Do not do anything to blow your cover. Do not keep ties with past missions. All of these rules have been broken by one or both of you. These two men that you've broken our rules for now have a Kill Order on their heads thanks to you. But they are not your Kill Orders as you may suspect. They're ours._

_Let me explain. We've known about Harry since you came back from Paris, Louis. When you bought three plane tickets instead of two. We've had all of your phone lines, yes that includes your personal, and your apartment bugged for months. But as long as you were obeying our commands then we would let you keep your boy toy, no matter the disturbing things we've heard you do to him._ Louis cringed at the accusation _._

_But when you chose that child over your job we decided to intervene. Weeks ago we delivered a Package to you, Louis, holding a Kill Order for one Ms. Anne Twist, biological mother to Harry Styles._ Louis choked a sob at that _. You were meant to kill Ms. Twist since we handed you the Leslie file. They were working in a sting operation_ _to_ _take us down and we couldn't have that now could we? Also, the information you handed us from Albert's computer was invaluable. So thank you for that. A job well done. Then you just so happen to find and fall in love with a target's son, Louis._

_We gave you an opportunity to confirm your compliance to the new Mission, but you didn't. Instead you threatened our organization. Refusing to work with us, saying you were out. Not appropriate behavior, Louis. Now it's come to this. By now we've taken Harry into our possession and he is surely in much the same state as Liam is now. You have a Kill Order to complete. If you do not, then we have some to complete._

"Its Anne or Liam and Harry. Your choice, boys," Louis quoted along with the voice. The tape stopped with a click and left a deafening silence to fill the room. Zayn turned his head to see Louis' red eyes spilling more tears down his cheeks. Zayn reached for him, but Louis flinched away and said, "I haven't listened to yours. You should listen to it."

Zayn saw his recorder sitting on the table and leaned up to press play before falling back to the couch.

_Zayn_ , the voice greeted.  _For the most part I'm sorry that you got dragged into this. But honestly Louis isn't quite the assassin we all know and love without your help. Also, you did break our rules as well. Therefore we were forced to give you the same incentive to fulfill your next Mission. You've seen the Package for Liam's Kill Order by now. I do apologize for the graphic nature of the photo, but I wanted you to be aware of the fragile condition of this situation._

_We've know about Liam since you came back from Germany. With bugs in Louis' apartment it wasn't long before we caught you taking nightly phone calls from someone_. Louis looked to Zayn with confusion on his face, but Zayn ignored it and focused on the voice.  _Needless to say, we bugged your line after that. I had no idea Liam's favorite movie was Batman Begins,_ the voice taunted,  _That's adorable_. Zayn snarled at the low blow as a tear crept down his cheek.  _He is the first person since Louis that you've had any connection with. Im truly sorry that I may have to take that away from you._

_Hopefully it won't come to that. Liam is being held at a secret location with very heavy-handed men keeping eyes on him. The same go_ _es_ _for you, kill Anne Twist and Liam is yours. Refuse and I'll take away the only person you've ever told about how sometimes you still wish you could go back to your old life, warts and all. One life for two. Good luck, boys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst. Just leaving you like that. 
> 
> Welp, guess you'll have to stick around for the next one ;)
> 
> All my love
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MY LOVES! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
